Les marches de poussière
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Il a quelques années, James a perdu sa femme et son fils. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve transporté dans un monde où son fils est vivant et surnommé "le survivant", et où Voldemort vient de mettre au point un plan effroyable. Mais entre ces deux
1. Le souffle de l'oubli

Le souffle de l'oubli 

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pièce s'obscurcissait doucement, pourtant il n'avait pas le courage d'allumer la lumière. Il faisait encore jour, un jour gris, sombre, mais un jour tout de même. Tourner l'interrupteur, ça aurait été admettre que la nuit était là. Et il n'en avait pas le courage.

Le grand appartement était vide et silencieux. Il aurait pu se lever, mettre de la musique, préparer le dîner mais non. Il ne voulait pas de la nuit, mais il ne voulait plus du jour non plus.

_Jenny ne devrais pas tarder à arriver…_ Aucune importance, Jenny savait très bien quel jour on était, et elle savait aussi dans quel état elle le trouverait. La bouteille encore à moitié pleine trônait sur la table, témoin de sa faiblesse, rescapée de son monde de ténèbres. Il savait être fort, pourtant simplement, pas aujourd'hui aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas.

Quelque chose – un démon, un fantôme ? – s'empara brusquement de lui, le poussant sur ses pieds, le tirant vers le placard, vers les étagères, vers la dernière étagère. Celle qui était couverte de poussière, celle qui était tout en haut, si haut que, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lever les yeux, il pouvait l'oublier. La plupart du temps. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il était déjà trop tard. Ses mains serraient le coffret, caressaient le vieux bois avec une sorte de cupidité.

Ce soir, il était faible.

Les photos s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, reflet d'un monde qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Une jeune femme riait sur l'un des clichés. Sur un autre, elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras un troisième représentait le bébé devant une gigantesque tarte aux pèches sur laquelle trônaient deux bougies. 

Il y en avait des dizaines : des plages, des rires, des promenades, des fêtes, des dîners… Quel âge aurait-il, aujourd'hui ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle aimerait toujours les roses et le chocolat ? Où qu'elle soit, il espérait de tout cœur que l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était rallumée, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son enfant.

La douleur le submergea, c'était comme une vague, elle montait, très vite, très haut, comme pour ne plus s'arrêter, puis, si on attendait assez longtemps, elle finissait par redescendre. Il ne voulait pas que Jenny rentre, pas ce soir. Hier encore, il se serait inquiéter de son absence aujourd'hui, elle le soulageait, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait même s'il savait que demain, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de poser la question, et de lire la réponse dans ses yeux.

Les souvenirs tournoyaient, brillant et tranchant comme des lames de poignards. Les photos chantaient de ces ritournelles enfantines absurdes et entêtantes, celles qui font rires les enfants mais qui font si mal, quand on est devenu grand.

Tremblant, il tendit la main vers la bouteille. Faire taire la douleur, faire taire les pensées. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.

Ce soir, il était faible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoooom, zoooom, zoooom.

C'était comme des abeilles. Comme si des abeilles étaient entrées dans sa tête et avaient trouvé une voie d'accès vers son cerveaux. S'il avait encore un cerveau.

Tout était noir. La nuit avait continué sa course sans lui. Il sentait le papier froid et lisse d'une des photos collé contre sa joue. La bouteille avait roulé un peu plus loin. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ?

Son crâne n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Jenny ?

" James ? ", demanda une voix grave.

Ce n'était définitivement pas Jenny. Il tenta de relever les yeux, mais son mal de tête l'en dissuada. Tout juste s'il parvenait à les garder ouverts.

" Ah ce n'est pas un bon jour, n'est ce pas ? "

Une voix sage et triste. Il connaissait cette voix. Oh, si les abeille voulait bien se taire cinq minutes !

" Je sais que ça ait mal. Je sais, mon garçon. "

Non, mais il se prend pour mon père ? Il essaya de parler, mais c'était impossible. Sa langue s'était transformée en un grosse guimauve particulièrement pâteuse.

" Je vais vous emmener. J'ai des choses à vous dire. "

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule. Ca y est ! Il l'avait reconnu, comment ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt ?

Un crochet imaginaire agrippa son nombril, l'entraînant loin des photos et de la bouteille vide.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se réveiller avec une gueule de bois est déjà une expérience assez éprouvante quand la gueule de bois n'est due qu'à une fête un peu trop arrosée mais quand on avait passé la nuit à vider consciencieusement une bouteille de… - de quoi déjà ? – le résultat était pire que tout.

Sa première erreur avait été d'ouvrir les yeux. Définitivement _pas_ la chose à faire la douce lumière du soleil matinal heurta ses rétines avec une violence insoupçonnée. La seconde avait été de tenter de se lever. A croire qu'il faisait parti de ces gens à qui _rien_ ne sert jamais de leçon. Il avait passé cinq bonnes minutes a se mettre debout, et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'effondrer.

Et il était toujours là, lamentablement étalé sur la moquette douce dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne – tiens, où était-il d'ailleurs ? – tentant de convaincre son estomac de rester sagement à sa place et persuadé que _rien_ ne pourrait rendre cette situation plus humiliante… Quand McGonagall entra dans la pièce.

Son regard resta parfaitement inexpressif tandis qu'elle le détaillait, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de le trouver ici et dans cet état. Elle lui tendit un petit flacon.

" Mme Pomfresh m'a donné ceci pour vous, elle pense que ça pourra vous aider. "

Génial ! Est-ce que toute l'école savait qu'il se trouait ici avec une gueule de bois ? Il avala une gorgée. Bon sang, la bile de verracrasse qu'il avait par mégarde avalé en sixième année avait meilleur goût que cette mixture !

" Il faut tout boire. ", insista McGonagall, impitoyable.

Stoïque, James porta de nouveau le flacon à ses lèvres. Le monde autours de lui devint plus stable, et sa vision s'éclaircit sensiblement.

" Quand vous pourrez vous lever, nous irons voir Dumbledore. Il veut vous parler. "

James hocha la tête et posa le flacon vide sur la table de nuit. Il chaussa ses lunettes et le monde retrouva enfin son aspect habituel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bonjour James, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. "

Il marmonna une réponse incompréhensible.

" Je vois que les grands discours seront inutiles. ", sourit Dumbledore, " aussi vais-je aller directement au fait. J'ai besoin de votre aide, James. "

Il releva la tête, étonné.

" En quoi pourriez-vous avoir besoin de mon aide, monsieur ? "

" Enfin, vous êtes un Auror reconnu, même après ces cinq années d'inactivité. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas besoin de votre aide ? "

" Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti. "

" J'ai besoin d'un protecteur. "

Il manqua de s'étrangler.

" _Vous ?_ "

" Oh, pas pour moi, je suis encore capable de prendre soin de moi-même non, pour cette école. "

James le regarda, interdit. Un Auror à Poudlard ?

" Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez James. ", dit le vieux professeur avec un sourire triste.

" Et vous savez que j'ai raison. ", répondit James.

Il avait envie d'être très loin d'ici, pourquoi se forcer à réfléchir ?

" Il y a désormais plus de mangemorts que de honnêtes gens au ministère, et je suppose que Fudge est bien mal conseillé. Ca explique sûrement ses décisions. "

" C'est un crétin. ", grogna James, " _Ca_ explique ses décisions. "

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi tout semblait si inextricable, comme si le monde refusait d'avancer, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Dumbledore soupira.

" J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous ici, James quelqu'un qui puisse observer, prévoir, comprendre… Peut-être faire avancer les choses. "

" Je ne suis pas très doué pour changer le monde. ", répliqua James.

" Vous l'étiez, à une époque. "

_Bien sûr, le monde semble si facile à changer quand on est jeune et insouciant, quand on a encore de l'espoir._

" Fudge n'acceptera jamais de voir un Auror à Poudlard. "

" Fudge est, comme tout le monde, terrifié par Voldemort, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas le contrarier. N'importe comment, je ne veux pas d'Auror non plus. "

" Mais vous avez dit que… "

" Je veux un professeur. "

" Un professeur ? "

Dumbledore se leva.

" Ce sont les âmes qu'il nous faut protéger. Ne voyez-vous pas la réalité James ? Ce monde stagne, il tourne en rond depuis des années. Les gens ont peur même si rien ne se passe, plus personne ne bouge ni le bien… Ni même le mal. Je sais que vous le voyez, James, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. "

Comme les autres. Ceux qui dépensaient leur énergie dans des batailles insignifiantes jusqu'à en oublier ce qu'était l'audace. Ceux qui se complaisaient dans l'immobilité de l'univers, priant pour qu'on ne vienne pas détruire le semblant de vie qu'il s'était construits.

" Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis plus lucide qu'eux ? "

" Vous n'éprouvez plus le besoin de vous bercez d'illusions. "

Parce qu'il avait tout perdu. Même l'espoir. Mais qu'était l'espoir, au fond ? Est-ce que les autres ne voyaient rien parce qu'ils _espéraient_ ? C'était ça l'espoir, des illusions ? Alors on avait le choix, on était stupide et on vivait en pure perte, ou bien on était lucide et… Et quoi ?

D'accord, il était conscient du marasme dans lequel ils vivaient mais le problème, c'était que lui, il s'en foutait royalement.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guerrier, ", continuait Dumbledore, " les gens ne savent même plus ce que c'est. Je veux que vous les aidiez à voir la réalité. C'est notre seule chance : leur montrer. "

" Mais à qui ? Personne ne voudra rien entendre. "

" Aux enfants. "

_Aux enfants ?_ Est ce qu'il était malade ?

" Les enfants sont le seul espoir, James. Je ne vous parle pas d'une campagne anti-mangemorts, mais de leur montrer d'autres chemins, d'autres idées. "

" Les parents retireront les élèves de Poudlard si je me mettais à faire de la politique. "

" Je ne vous parle pas de politique. Je vous parle d'un travail à long terme. Nous ne les changeront pas tous, mais peut donnerons nous un peu de courage à certains. "

" Ca va nous prendre des siècles. "

" Vous avez du temps libre, non ? "

_Envoie-le balader, tu ne veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans, n'est ce pas ? Depuis quand le sort du monde t'intéresserait ? Envoie-le balader !_

" Après tout, pourquoi pas ? "

_Mais à quoi ça sert à quoi ça sert à quoi ça sert à quoi ça sert à quoi ça sert à quoi…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà. Il se retrouvait de nouveau livré à lui-même. Que faire maintenant ? Aller faire un tour, rentrer chez lui, aller voir Jenny ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Elle le connaissait, depuis le temps, elle avait l'habitude. Peut-être même qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Il décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui.

Sirius était chez lui : la moto était sagement garée dans l'allée, et Sirius n'allait nulle part sans sa moto.

De plus, il était seul. James avait vraiment une chance inouïe.

" Salut, vieux, c'est moi. ", dit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

" James ? Ca alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé… "

" Que je serais cloué au lit avec la gueule de bois de siècle ? "

" Ecoute, je… "

James eut un rire amer.

" Tu n'avais pas tord, c'était le cas. Tu as du café ? "

" Sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

James résuma son entretient avec Dumbledore, passant sous silence sa rencontre peu glorieuse avec McGonagall.

Sirius l'écouta bouche bée.

" Tu as accepté ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" Sais pas, peut-être que j'espère que ça servira à quelque chose. "

Sirius n'était pas dupe.

" Ecoute, A t'on jamais fait quelque chose d'utile, hein ? "

" Nous somme Aurors. "

" Je ne suis pas devenu Auror pour faire quelque chose d'utile, je suis devenu Auror pour venger la mort de mon fils. Et toi c'était… "

" Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de raisons. ", coupa Sirius, d'un ton tranchant.

_Et tu penses que je te crois ? On a tous des raisons, vieux, ne vas pas croire que je ne connais pas les tiennes._

Sirius haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, maussade.

" Après tout, si tu tiens si peu à la vie, ça te regarde. "

Bien vu.

" Comment va Jenny ? "

" On ne peut mieux. "

" Comment ça va avec Jenny ? "

" On ne peut mieux. "

" Tu crois qu'elle viendra avec toi ? "

James fronça les sourcils.

" Où ça ? "

" A Poudlard ! J'imagine que tu vas habiter là-bas. Au fait, Fudge ne risque pas de trouver sa louche, un auror professeur ? "

" Je serais déguisé. "

" Comment ça, déguisé ? "

" Nouveau nom, nouvelle tête… Pour Jenny, je n'en sait rien, en fait je n'y avais même pas pensé. "

" Ouais, comme tu dis, ça va on ne peux mieux avec Jenny. "

James tenta de forcer un sourire, mais ses lèvres refusaient le mouvement.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je continues ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" John Grahams. ", dit-il à son miroir.

Quel nom stupide, on aurait celui d'un personnage des romans policiers que lisait Jenny. Son apparence lui semblait étrange, aussi. Ses cheveux, étrangement disciplinés, étaient d'un blond cendré, et ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus.

" Il y a quelqu'un ? James, c'est toi ? "

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_

Il se hâta d'effacer le sortilège et retrouva son apparence habituelle._ Pas sûr de gagner au change_.

Jenny entrait dans la chambre.

" Bonsoir. ", dit-il.

" Tu… Tu n'étais pas là, ce matin. ", dit Jenny.

" Toi non plus. " trancha t-il.

" Où étais-tu ? "

Il fut prit d'une inspiration diabolique.

" Toi d'abord. "

Elle rougit comme une petite fille. Ses longues mèches brunes lui couvraient les yeux.

" J'étais chez Emy. "

Emy ? Elle ne se donnait même pas la peine d'inventer un mensonge qui tienne le route, en plus.

" Tu détestes Emy. J'étais avec Dumbledore. "

Elle se crispa.

" Dumbledore ? Et on peut savoir ce qu'il te voulais ? "

_Sûrement pas la même chose qu'Emy._

" Il voulait me proposer un poste. "

Elle se crispa un peu plus.

" Un poste de professeur ? "

" Oui, défenses contre les forces du mal. "

" Pourquoi toi ? "

_Sympa, merci._

" Pourquoi pas ? "

" James ! "

" Oh, Jenny ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un, voilà tout. "

" Et… Tu as refusé, non ? "

" Non. "

" Quoi ? Mais ça ne vas pas, non ! "

" Tu penses que je ne ferais pas un bon prof ? "

Rester calme surtout, rester calme, il ne faut pas que ça dégénère.

" Je suis sûre que tu serais nul. Mais là n'est pas la question. "

_Ah bon ? Et elle est où, la question ?_

" Je… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais très bien comment est Dumbledore, on dirais que tu… Que tu le fais exprès ! Tu… Tu penses à nous ? "

_Parce qu'il y a un 'nous', maintenant ?_

" Tu viendras à Poudlard ? ", demanda t'il, très calme.

" Je… Je ne sais pas… "

" Je ne t'y oblige pas, tu sais. "

" Tu veux dire que tu… Oh, James ! "

Il avait des larmes dans sa voix. _Arrête ta comédie, je te connais !_

" La rentrée est dans plus de trois semaines. Tu as le temps d'y penser. "

Elle le dévisagea un long moment. Lui, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

Il resta longtemps immobile, longtemps après qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, et qu'il eu entendu claquer la porte d'entrée.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Du bleu, du blanc, du vert. L'océan et des nuages._ Le fracas des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la grève était presque assourdissant.

_Où suis-je ?_

" Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, mon grand ? "

Il se retourna d'un bon.

Un vieillard le regardait. Il était petit le sommet de son crâne atteignait tout juste l'épaule de James, pourtant, il le regardait de haut, clignant un peu des yeux à cause du soleil.

" Vous connaissez cet endroit ? "

" Bof, ici ou ailleurs, c'est partout pareil, James. "

" Comment me connaissez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Un vieux fou dont tu ne te soucies pas le moins du monde, et pourtant qui a le pouvoir de te montrer ton destin. "

_Je suis en train de rêver ?_ Une mouette passa en criant.

" Mon destin ? Je n'ai pas de destin. "

" Si vous le dites. Je n'ai jamais dit que vous en aviez un. "

" Mais vous venez de dire que vous alliez me montrer mon destin ! "

" Pardon ? Mais je ne vous connais même pas ! "

" Mais vous venez de dire… Oh laissez tomber. "

_C'est forcément un rêve._

" Si vous le dîtes. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un train à prendre. Je suis ravi de vous connaître, même si vous êtes un peu bizarre. "

" Au revoir. "

_Ce type est cinglé._

" Oui, au revoir. Ah et, au fait, James, je venais vous dire que vous allez découvrir un autre chemin, ce qui a été défait va être refait. "

" Un autre chemin ? "

" Vous dîtes ? "

" Je vais découvrir un autre chemin ? "

" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais vous avez sûrement raison. A la prochaine, monsieur, il faut que j'y aille. "

_Complètement toqué._

" Attendez une minute ! "

Il avait disparut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	2. Les couleurs du paradis

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Pas très long, et pas très clair non plus, mais les explications viendront. En tous cas, merci pour vos reviews !

**Hermione2005 **: hem… Tu voulais le second chapitre dans la journée… Je crois que c'était raté ! Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même.

**Polgara86 **: Hé, je suis une grande fan de la belgariade (et de toute la série, d'ailleurs) ! Merci.

**4rine **: voilà, voilà. Merci de lire aussi cette histoire.

**Lady Lyanna **: Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre t'aide à comprendre, mais ça viendra dans les suivants.

**Watterlily et Dragonfly **: Il y a deux personnes différentes ? En tous cas, merci beaucoup, je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie.

**Tobby **: désolée. Je te comprends, tu sais moi aussi je suis dans les révisions.

**Tatiana Black **: C'est pas tout à fait ça, tu comprendras par la suite, et puis James n'est pas si débauché que ça, juste une baisse de régime de temps en temps (il n'a pas eut la vie facile, le pauvre !). Merci beaucoup.

**Anonyme **: merci !

2. Les couleurs du paradis

.

.

.

.

.

_Le monde était gris. Gris, le ciel que les étoiles ne réchauffaient plus gris, l'air au goût poussière gris, le sol glacé gris…_

Un long murmure courait dans la brume, chant d'un vieux fantôme égaré. Un cimetière. Des séries de croix parfaitement alignées, muettes, tournaient leurs visages impassibles vers les ténèbres. Le silence nocturne pesait comme une chape sur leurs faibles épaules.

Nul n'entend le sifflement du vent, en cet instant pourtant sa voix est aiguë et glaciale, une voix qui transperce les âmes. " Vous vous relèverez… Bientôt… ".

Mais personne n'entend. Ici, les âmes ont disparu depuis bien longtemps déjà.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Le soleil coulait à flot dans la petite chambre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur sur ses paupières closes. Il avait plu pendant des semaines.

" Harry ? "

La voix ne l'atteignit pas, elle s'évapora quelque part au milieu de la pièce. Le sommeil ne lâchait pas prise. _Trop tôt, bien trop tôt…_

" Harry… "

Après tout, c'était quand même les vacances, non ?

" Harry ! "

Le son effleura son esprit, une main se posa sur son épaule, imprimant une légère secousse. Il poussa un vague grognement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. _Beaucoup trop tôt !_

" Allez Harry, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! "

Il entrouvrit un œil, la lumière le heurta cruellement.

" Je te le laisse. ", marmonna t'il, les yeux envahis par les points colorés.

" Du monde est arrivé cette nuit. ", annonça Sirius, espérant gagner son intérêt.

Il rouvrit les yeux les deux, cette fois.

" Du monde ? "

" Ouais. Le petit déjeuné est prêt. "

" Qui est là ? "

" Tu verras bien. Tu devrais te dépêcher, on lève le camp dans deux heures "

Sur ce, Sirius disparut. Harry resta un moment hébété, à fixer la porte, jusqu'à ce que les derniers mots de son parrain prennent brusquement un sens.

__

On lève le camp dans deux heures ?

.

.

.

La petite cuisine était pleine de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'air résonnait encore des " Harry _Potter_ ? C'est Harry Potter ! " qui avaient salué son entrée quand Lupin, assis à côté de lui, se décida à faire les présentations.

" Est ce que nous allons quelque part ? ", demanda t'il après avoir serré une dizaine de mains.

" Ouais. ", répondit Maugrey Fol-œil, occupé à beurrer une tartine, " Nous t'emmenons chez les Weasley ordre de Dumbledore. "

" Il pense que ce sera plus simple, comme on est à quelques jours de la rentrée des classes. ", expliqua Lupin.

" Et toutes ces personnes vont faire le voyage ? "

" Nous sommes ta garde rapprochée, mon garçon. ", dit un sorcier dont Harry avait oublié le nom.

" C'est aussi un ordre de Dumbledore ? "

Autant de gens pour rejoindre le terrier ? Cela lui semblait un peu extrême, comme mesure de précaution.

" Dumbledore m'a dit de faire ce que j'estimait nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité. ", répliqua Maugrey.

De l'autre côté de la table, Sirius croisa son regard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une étrange sensation l'avait réveillé, c'était comme des picotements sur sa joue.

Deux immenses yeux bruns envahirent son champ de vision surpris, il fit un bon en arrière. Le brusque mouvement le déséquilibra, et il tomba à bas du sofa.

Le hibou grand duc s'approcha de lui à petits pas mesurés, curieux de la cause de cette agitation soudaine. Voyant que l'homme sur le sol semblait calmé, il lui tendit sa patte.

Le message était très court.

_" Mr Grahams,_

La rentrée scolaire approche et votre présence est nécessaire pour mettre au point les derniers détails et vous familiariser avec les lieux et les autres professeurs aussi, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir à Poudlard dès que cela vous est possible.

Bien cordialement.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe. "

James relut la lettre, étonné. La rentrée n'était que dans trois semaines et puis, si le directeur tenait à le revoir si vite, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit la veille ?

En soupirant, il se releva, repoussant l'oiseau au passage, et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, perdus dans le désordre du salon.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

" _Bonjour, Mr Grahams_. "

Poudlard. Il avait passé de longues minutes à errer dans le château avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Il voulait se préparer il savait ce qu'il aurait à affronter, il lui fallait être prêt. Il n'avait pas peur, il connaissait le pouvoir des souvenir, cette nostalgie acide qui lui était devenue si familière avec le temps.

" _Ravie de vous connaître, Mr Grahams_. "

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en acceptant la proposition de Dumbledore, que chaque jour il lui faudrait cohabiter avec de vieux fantômes, retrouver les chemins du passé.

" _Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mr Grahams_. "

Il était parti sans parler à Jenny elle n'était pas dans la maison, alors il avait laissé un mot sur la table. C'était une pratique qu'elle détestait, elle disait que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être sa secrétaire.

" _Enchanté, Mr Grahams_. "

Les visages étaient souriants autour de lui, les mains se tendaient naturellement, mais allez savoir ce qu'ils pensaient réellement…

Non que ça ne l'inquiéta. Sa popularité au sein des professeurs de Poudlard était loin d'être sa préoccupation première. Non, c'était simplement de la curiosité.

" _Bonjour, Mr Grahams_. "

Et il souriait, de ce sourire figé qui lui était presque devenu étranger et il serrait les mains tendues.

" Parfait. ", dit Dumbledore, " Les présentations sont faites. Comme vous devez vous en douter, Mr John Grahams est notre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Tout le monde est présent, à part Hagrid et notre maître des potions, mais ils sont excusés. "

_Maître des potions ?_ Il ignorait que ça existait encore.

Dumbledore se lança ensuite dans ce que James imagina être son habituel discourt pré-rentrée scolaire. Ce à quoi il fallait être attentif, ce qu'il valait mieux tolérer, ce qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer…

Le petit speech d'usage terminé, Dumbledore fit une remarque étrange.

" Vous avez certainement tous entendu parler des événements du début de l'été, et j'aimerais vous demander à tous de vous souvenir que votre travail ici est d'enseigner, et que les jeunes gens que vous aurez en face de seront vos élèves, et qu'ils devront être traités comme tels, tous, _sans exceptions _; et ce, quelles que soient vos convictions. "

James resta stupéfait. Il était évident qu'il y avait un sous-entendu là-dessous, mais il lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres, nota t'il en observant ses futurs collègues : certains semblaient choqués d'autres, pensifs le professeur McGonagall affichait un air curieusement satisfait.

Dumbledore frappa trois fois dans ses mains et la table à côté d'eux se couvrit de biscuits et de gobelets pleins de jus de citrouille.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle se dirigèrent vers le buffet, bavardant joyeusement. Dumbledore retint James par le bras.

" Mr Grahams ? "

James le regarda, étonné. Personne ne les écoutait, pourquoi utiliser ce nom ?

" Oui ? "

" Vous êtes nouveau, ici, et il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais vous parler. Si vous avez cinq minutes, bien sûr. "

James hocha la tête, incertain à quoi jouait-il ? Etait-ce simplement pour la mise en scène ?

" J'imagine qu'on a du vous le dire : à Poudlard, le poste de défenses contre les forces est du mal à tendance à porter malheur. "

James haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore sourit.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je penses que vous survivrez. Ecoutez, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la situation est particulière en ce moment."

_Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

" Il y aura très certainement des conflits, entre les élèves, même les plus jeunes mais ils doivent à tout prix être préservés, vous me comprenez ? "

Non, il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il acquiesça néanmoins. Soit Dumbledore avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, et James comprendrait plus tard soit il était aussi cinglé que le disait Jenny, et là il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

" J'aimerais aussi vous remercier, les professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal se font rares vous nous sauvez la vie, alors bienvenue à Poudlard ! "

En le regardant s'éloigner, James se demanda soudainement _pourquoi_ il restait persuadé que le vieux professeur avait encore toute sa tête.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

_Le monde était noir. Des ténèbres vides, que nul n'avait encore touché. Lui le ferait tout était prêt. Noires, les pierres de glace noir, le sang de ceux qui peupleraient bientôt l'endroit noir._

La salle est si grande que le regard d'un homme n'atteindrait pas le fond. Un puis de silence. La mort rode, les couvant du regard d'une mère. Le cri résonnera encore longtemps après son passage, aigu et glacial.

" Vous vous relèverez… Bientôt… "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

La gargouille restait immobile.

Tout était décidément trop étrange. Il avait passé un quart d'heure à tourner et retourner cette étrange réunion dans sa tête et il comprenait de moins en moins.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans la pièce que McGonagall lui avait indiqué, il avait décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore, pour tirer tout ça au clair. Il se trouvait à présent devant la gargouille.

Qui restait immobile.

James soupira. Il n'était pas ici depuis trois heures qu'il sentait déjà la lassitude revenir. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez lui ? Aller trouver Jenny et s'excuser, reprendre sa vie muette et vierge de toute douleur, coincée entre l'ombre et la lumière.

" Oh, c'est vous, Mr Grahams ! "

" Professeur McGonagall ! J'allais voir le directeur, mais j'ignore… "

" Oh, bien sûr. J'y allais aussi, vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner. "

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

" _Fizwizbiz !_ ", lança t'elle.

Docile, la gargouille pivota, révélant le passage. James grimpa les marches à la suite de son ancien professeur.

" Professeur ? "

Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans la grande pièce, il était en grande conversation avec un homme aux cheveux noirs. L'homme en question se retourna en entendant la voix du professeur McGonagall.

James fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce type, il en était sûr mais ça devait remonter à très longtemps.

Dumbledore leur sourit.

" Mr Grahams, je vous présente notre professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. "

Rogue ? Ca lui rappelait quelque chose. Rogue… Rogue…

" Severus, voici John Grahams, notre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. "

James croisa un regard sombre en serrant la main tendue, et la lumière se fit.

… _Alors Servilus, envie de finir la tête dans ton chaudron de potions ? C'est fou ce que t'es mignon avec de la purée verte plein les cheveux …_

A vrai dire, il n'avait plus entendu parler de ce type depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait professeur.

Il marmonna un vague " Enchanté. ", se demandant quelle tête aurait fait Rogue s'il avait pu le reconnaître.

" Professeur Dumbledore, je venait vous parler des préfets, en ce qui concerne les cinquième années. "

" Vous avez fait un choix ? "

" Ce n'est pas certain, et en ce qui concerne les serpentards ? "

Elle s'adressait à Rogue.

" Le professeur Rogue est le chef de cette maison. ", expliqua Dumbledore à James.

_Non, sans blagues ?_

" Parkinson… "

McGonagall grimaça imperceptiblement.

" … Et Drago Malfoy. "

La grimace s'accentua mais elle ne semblait pas surprise.

" Et en ce qui concerne Griffondor ? ", demanda Rogue avec un sourire douloureux.

" Pour la préfète, Hermione Granger. "

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" Sans surprise. ", dit-il simplement.

" Et pour son collègue… Eh bien, cela peut vous sembler surprenant, mais… Le nom qui s'impose est… "

" Est… ? ", pressa Rogue.

" Potter. "

James sursauta. Pour une raison étrange, cela ne surprit personne. Il observa tour à tour McGonagall et Dumbledore, comment un enfant portant son nom pouvait-il être à Poudlard ? Il avait beau ne pas les voir souvent, il s'en serait souvenu si l'un de ses cousins lui avait dit avoir un fils.

Rogue semblait furieux.

" C'est impossible ! Ce stupide gamin a fait perdre à sa maison plus de point que tous les élèves de cette école ! "

" Il en a aussi fait gagner plus que tous les élèves de cette école. ", répliqua froidement McGonagall.

" Mais enfin, vous n'allez quand même pas… "

" C'est _mon_ problème, Mr Rogue ! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'approuve vos choix ? "

" Mais ça ne… "

" Ca suffit ! ", intervint Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se tut.

" Minerva, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Mais… "

" Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le comportement de Harry Potter. Je pense qu'il serait tout à fait capable de remplir cette fonction mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit préfet, je… Vous vous sentez bien, Mr Grahams ? "

Il mit un moment à réagir.

" Je… Oui… Tout va… Je vous prie de m'excuser. "

Il quitta le bureau en courant presque, sous leurs regards abasourdis.

.

.

.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Ses genoux tremblaient. _Il a dit Harry Potter !_ Non, non c'était impossible, son esprit lui jouait des tours, ou alors il devenait fou… _Non ! Il l'a dit Il l'a dit Il l'a dit !_ Alors c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Harry était un prénom banal, non ? C'était même l'argument qu'il avait opposé à Lily. _Il a dit Harry Potter !_ Il y avait sûrement d'autres Potter dans ce pays. Des grands oncles, des arrières petits cousins…_ A moins que je ne sois de venu dingue._ C'était une hypothèse à considérer.

" Tiens, salut, on se connaît, non ? "

James cligna des yeux. Devant lui se tenait…

" Mais c'est impossible… "

Le vieil homme de son rêve.

" Quoi donc, mon ami ? "

" Vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas être là, vous n'existez pas ! "

" Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. "

James ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces. C'était sûr, s'il les gardait assez longtemps fermés, le monde redeviendrait normal, Dumbledore n'aurait pas à statuer sur l'éventuelle condition de préfet d'un garçon nommé Harry Potter et le vieil homme aurait disparu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de garder les yeux fermés.

" Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? "

L'étrange personnage était toujours là. _Jenny se plante complètement ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est malade, c'est moi._

" Vous n'existez pas… "

" Dis donc, toi, quand tu as une idée derrière la tête… Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir. "

" Savoir quoi ? "

" A propos de ton fils, bien sûr ! "

James se redressa, un tourbillon commençait à se former dans son estomac.

" Que pouvez-vous me dire ? "

L'inconnu cligna des yeux.

" De quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Mais de mon fils ! ", James criait presque.

" Vous avez un fils ? Félicitations ! Comment s'appelle t'il ? "

" Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! "

Frustré, il abattit son poing sur le mur.

" Comme tu veux, mon grand. Dis, tu ne saurais pas ce que je fais ici ? "

" Vous ne le savez pas ? "

" J'ai parfois des trous de mémoire. "

" Vous êtes cinglé, oui ! "

_Ou alors, c'est moi._

" Eh, pour qui tu te prends ? ton sort dépend de moi, alors à ta place, je resterais poli. "

" Mais je croyais que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas ? "

" Mais bien sûr que si enfin, pourquoi serais-je ici, sinon ? Tu ne réfléchis jamais, toi. "

James avait envie de hurler. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit à se disputer avec un personnage tout droit sorti de son imagination. Pouvait-on encore faire quelque chose pour lui ?

" Je te montre un autre chemin. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. "

" Un autre chemin ? "

" Oui, tu es sourd ? "

" Et je verrais mon destin ? "

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Ce chemin me montrera mon destin, c'est de ça que vous parliez hier soir ? "

" Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur. Nous nous connaissons ? "

" Vous êtes dingue ! "

" Enfin, je vous en pries. "

James donna un autre coup dans le mur.

" Je m'en vais. J'en ai assez, vous n'existez pas ! Vous n'existez pas et cet endroit est en train de me rendre fou ! "

" Non, attends ! "

Il se retourna une dernière fois.

" Quoi, _encore_ ? "

" Ton fils, il aurait besoin de toi. Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, ça ne te mènera nulle part cherche plutôt à savoir ce que tu dois faire… Pour l'aider. Et pour t'aider toi. "

" Attendez ! "

James resta seul dans le couloir, envahi par l'exaspération, la crainte et l'incertitude. Et par un autre sentiment, aussi, qui frémissait comme la flamme d'une bougie un sentiment si ancien et si vague qu'il ne pouvait lui donner de nom.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

_Le monde était blanc. Blanc incandescent, comme le métal qui brûle. Blanc comme la douleur. La plaine n'a plus de souffle, les arbres sont morts. Le chant du diable court dans les herbes blêmes, rampe sur le sol stérile. Il se rit de la lune impuissante dans l'éclat de la nuit qui l'aveugle._

Son cri, aigu et glacial, monte vers le ciel pâle et mort.

" Vous vous relèverez… Bientôt… "

Nul ne l'entendra.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. La théorie du chaos

****

Réponses aux reviews

.

.

.

****

Hermione2005 : Je suis d'accord, ça doit faire drôle, pauvre James ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

****

Seleme59 : Merci !

****

Watterlily : merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je commence à bien l'aimer, ce vieux bonhomme.

****

Polgara86 : Je suis une grande fan de Silk et de Belgarath ! Mais j'aime beaucoup Polgara, aussi (surtout dans les préquelles). Rencontre James-Harry dans le chapitre suivant, c'est promis ! (sauf que Harry n'est au courant de rien.). Et puis si James vas rester avec son fils… Je ne vais quand même pas te le dire tout de suite ! (et le suspense, alors ?)

****

Mayura : merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère dans la suite. J'espère que ça te plaît toujours.

****

Pitite ame égarée : voilà, il suffit de demander !

****

Herm'021 : Ca m'étonnerais que ce chapitre t'éclaire, mais ce n'est encore que le début.

****

Sybel 26 : Merci ! Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, la rencontre sera pour le chapitre suivant. Harry est en cinquième année (mais de toutes façons tu l'aurais compris en lisant ce chapitre).

****

Petites sorcières : J'espère que tu vas mieux comprendre, c'est vrai que pour le moment c'est pas très clair, mais je ne sais pas trop comment donner des explications sans révéler toute l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

****

Tobby : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

****

Tatiana Black : D'accord, j'aime bien qu'on se creuse la tête en lisant ce que j'écris (j'avoue), mais de là à te donner la migraine… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que ça va mieux ! T'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est moins tordu que les deux autres (je pense).

****

Ayael de Riva : Quel honneur, merci beaucoup ! Riva ? Encore un lecteur (ou une lectrice) d'Eddings ? J'espère Que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

.

Merci à tout le monde et gros bisous ! ! !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3. La théorie du chaos

.

.

.

.

.

.

__

La jeune femme est assise devant la porte-fenêtre, appuyée contre le montant de bois clair. Les doux rayons du soleil matinal s'aventurent prudemment dans la maison – sa maison ?

Sa main effleure doucement son ventre rebondit. Elle sourit, offrant à l'enfant à venir la caresse chaude de la lumière.

" Tu ne dors pas ? "

Elle ne répond pas. Cette question ne demande pas de réponse, il l'a posée juste pour dire quelque chose, pour signaler sa présence.

Comme elle le regarde, il s'approche aussi calme et silencieux que le soleil. Sa main vient rejoindre la sienne dans la lumière.

" A quoi tu penses ? "

" A rien, je l'écoute. Il me parle. "

Il ne dit rien. Peut-il seulement comprendre ?

" Il me parle souvent, tu sais. Je suis un peu triste, il ne me parlera plus comme ça quand il sera né. Ca me manquera. "

" Il fera plein d'autres choses. Des sourires et des baisers… Et des dessins, même des bêtises... Un tas de bêtises… "

" C'est vrai, tu as raison. "

Elle redresse la tête, croise son regard.

" Quoi ? ", souffle t'il.

" C'est drôle, je penses toujours à lui comme à mon enfant, mais je ne pense jamais à moi comme à sa mère. Est-ce que je peux être une mère ? "

Alors, il sourit. Cette question-là, il comprend. Il sait comment répondre, c'est facile.

" Certainement, que tu peux. "

Il doit avoir l'air un peu trop sûr de lui. Elle lui jette un regard en biais.

" Ah, et comment tu peux le savoir, toi ? "

" Parce que… Parce que c'est comme ça… Tu es une mère, tu es sa_ mère. "_

Comment l'expliquer ? Il essaie encore.

" Tu vois, quand il sera grand, et qu'il sera malheureux parce que… Parce que ça petite amie l'a laissé tombé, ou parce qu'il a raté ses examens, il… Il se souviendra. Il se souviendra de quand il était tout petit, et qu'il pouvait se blottir dans tes bras et que là, la douleur disparaissait, tout était parfait. "

Il la regarde dans les yeux. Il sent qu'il a donné la bonne réponse.

" Il se souviendra, et il se sentira plus fort. "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Abott Hannah, annonçait le dossier. _Né(e) le : 17 octobre 1980… Maison : Poufsouffle…_ Et ça continuait : responsable légal, nombre de frère et sœurs, options choisies… Les banalités habituelles.

Il passa à la page suivante : _appréciations des professeurs_. Seules les quatre premiers cadres étaient remplis. James parcourut rapidement les cases intitulées " _défenses contre les forces du mal_ " il n'y avait ni nom, ni signature sous les courtes appréciations mais il était évident qu'elles ne venaient pas du même professeur : lors de sa première année, Hannah Abott était " une élève timide qui faisait des efforts pour s'investir ", l'année suivante elle était devenue " une élève passionnée, mais c'est sûrement du au professeur ! ", professeur qui devait avoir une assez haute opinion de lui-même. Dans le cadre suivant, on pouvait lire : " légères difficultés en début d'année mais à fait de gros progrès. " enfin, concernant sa quatrième année, il y avait simplement : " niveau moyen malgré beaucoup d'efforts. ".

Vaguement agacé, James reposa le dossier sur la pile marquée _élèves de 5ème année_. Comme se faire une idée de ses futurs élèves dans ces conditions ? D'accord, n'importe quel professeur digne de ce nom lui aurait fait remarqué que ce n'était pas avec un dossier scolaire qu'on pouvait connaître quelqu'un mais ça devrait aider un peu, non ?

Au fond, il se leurrait lui-même. Ce n'était pas pour connaître le niveau en défenses contre les forces du mal d'Hannah Abott, de Dennis Crivey ou d'Ellen Madison qu'il était là, et il le savait très bien. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à retarder l'échéance ?

Brusquement décidé, il attrapa la pile des cinquièmes années.

Il écarta vivement le dossier de Hannah Abott, puis celui de Susan Bones, puis Lavande Brown, et il continua. Les noms se suivaient, tous lui étaient étrangers, _Finch-Fletchey_… _Granger_… _MacMillan_… _Parkinson_… On y arrive. _Patil_… _Patil_… Un dossier en double ? Non, des jumelles. _Perks_… Et enfin…

__

Potter. _Harry_ Potter.

Il était là. Il existait il était vivant il était même élève à Poudlard. _Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible !_ Ses mains crispées sur le vieux parchemin, ses yeux clos, il ne savait pas s'il devait se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à cette lueur ou s'enfuir très loin très vite.

__

Il existe.

Je suis fou. Je suis en train de rêver. Il existe ! Ce qui se passe n'est que le fruit de mon imagination Il existe ! en réalité je suis interné à St Mangouste depuis des semaines.

Presque à contrecœur, son regard se posa sur la page de garde. _Nom : Potter_. Jusque là, rien de nouveau. _Prénom(s) : Harry, James_. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge Harry _James_ Potter ? _Né(e) le : 31 juillet 1980_. La boule dans sa gorge menaça de se transformer en souaffle pire que ça, même : en cognard. En cognard qui fonce dans toutes les direction en même temps. Sa vision se troubla. Combien de Harry James Potter auraient pu naître le 31 juillet 1980, en dehors de son fils ? _Pas beaucoup._ Il prit une profonde inspiration, et le cognard se calma un peu. Il se força à poursuivre sa lecture.

__

Maison : Gryffondor… Responsable légal : Dursley Vernon. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là ? juste en dessous, il était mentionné " _orphelin_ ". James lâcha la page comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

Mais qu'est ce ça voulait dire ? Il avait perdu son fils presque dix ans plus tôt, et tout d'un coup un stupide dossier venait prétendre que c'était son fils qui n'avait plus de père ! De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. C'était le monde à l'envers et ce n'était pas qu'il avait de l'affection à revendre pour le monde à l'endroit, mais il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas le faire passer pour un dingue.

__

Je suis fou… Une infirmière passe toutes les deux heures pour me donner une potion qui fait dormir… Sirius passe me voir un week-end sur deux pour me répéter combien il regrette tout ce qui m'arrive… Et Jenny vient tous les jeudis avec un journal et des biscuits à l'orange…

Non, c'était stupide. Il n'était pas fou, pas plus que n'importe qui. Avec un soupir, il ramassa le dossier qu'il avait fait tomber.

__

Et je déteste les biscuits à l'orange…

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Rien ne se passait jamais dans le calme avec les Weasley, c'était une chose que Harry avait apprise après presque quatre étés passés en leur compagnie.

Selon lui, c'étaient des gens animés, avec lesquels on ne s'ennuyait pas. Les avis étaient partagés sur ce point : selon Sirius, c'étaient tout simplement des fous. Sirius les avait probablement connus avant ses années d'emprisonnement, quoiqu'il y ait peu de chances pour qu'ils aient fait leurs études ensembles : Molly Weasley n'aurait certainement pas laissé Sirius veiller sur son filleul pendant presque un mois si elle avait entendu parler des maraudeurs.

C'était un vendredi matin. Le vendredi 1er septembre jour de la rentrée scolaire.

Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par un long hurlement, suivit d'un " BOUM ! " sonore. Le cri, c'était Mme Weasley qui venait de se rendre compte qu'à dix heures passées, les garçons n'étaient toujours pas descendus le bruit, c'était Fred qui, réveillé en sursaut, avait fait une chute du plus haut des lits superposés, installés dans la chambre de Ron parce que Sirius, Charlie et Lupin occupaient celle des jumeaux.

Mme Weasley choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre à la volée et ce fut à peu près à ce moment que leurs ennuis commencèrent.

.

.

.

Une demie heure plus tard, deux voitures, réquisitionnées par Maugrey, se garèrent devant la maison. Harry avait tout juste eut le temps d'entasser pêle-mêle dans sa valise livres et vêtements, ignorant le regard condescendant d'Hermione ainsi que ses " je-t'avais-bien-dit-de-ranger-hier-soir ", de se doucher tandis que George tambourinait à la porte en lui hurlant de se dépêcher, de convaincre Hedwige de réintégrer sa cage et de renverser sa tasse de thé sur son tee-shirt propre.

Il était dix heures trente-sept à la montre de Ron quand les voitures quittèrent enfin le terrier. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit en un temps record un peu trop peut-être aux yeux de Mme Weasley, qui poussait un drôle de cri étranglé à chaque fois que son mari prenait un virage un peu trop serré.

A onze heures moins cinq, tout le monde était devant la barrière qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9¾ un fait qui, aux yeux de Harry, tenait du miracle.

" Plus que cinq minutes ! ", annonça Lupin, " Allez, on y va. Ce serait dommage que vous manquiez le train maintenant ! "

Il franchit la barrière avec Ginny et Hermione. Mr et Mme Weasley passèrent derrière eux, suivis de Charlie et des jumeaux, puis de Maugrey et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien pour l'occasion.

.

.

.

Au moment où Harry et Ron allaient les suivre, un employé moldu s'approcha d'eux, regardant les cages contenant Hedwige et Coq d'un air désapprobateur.

" Je peux vous aider ? Qu'est ce que vous faites avec cette barrière ? "

" Rien. ", répondit Harry, un peu vite, " Nous attendons quelqu'un. "

" Ici ? Vous êtes sûrs ? "

" C'est un point de rendez-vous qui en vaut un autre. ", répondit Ron.

Il consulta sa montre, un peu nerveux. L'employé semblait soupçonneux.

" Je peux voir vos billets ? "

Harry grimaça. Les billets indiquant _Poudlard Express, voie 9¾_ feraient sûrement mauvais effet.

" Nous ne les avons pas acheté, pas encore, nous… Nous attendons nos amis, et on ira avec eux, après… "

" Pourquoi attendre sur les quais, alors ? Et pourquoi avez-vous ces oiseaux ? "

Harry sentit l'exaspération le gagner : le train partait dans moins de cinq minutes, et un stupide moldu qui les prenait pour des fauteurs de troubles les empêchait de passer.

" Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, monsieur !"

Un drôle de petit vieillard apparut devant eux, agitant son billet sous le nez de l'employé.

" Vous travaillez ici, n'est ce pas ? "

L'employé désigna le badge sur sa poitrine d'un air moqueur.

" Il me semble, oui. "

" C'est parfait ! ", s'exclama l'autre sans relever le sarcasme, " Vous aller m'aider, alors regarder, sur mon billet, il est écrit voie 13, mais c'est la seconde fois que je remonte le quai, et je peux vous dire que la voie 13 n'existe pas !"

" Effectivement, il n'y a que douze voies. "

Le petit homme le regarda d'un air effaré.

" Mais alors, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? "

L'employé se gratta le crâne, visiblement ennuyé. S'il n'avait pas été à trois minutes de manquer son train, Harry aurait sans doutes éclaté de rire.

" Où avez-vous eut ce billet ? "

L'homme eut l'air choqué.

" Mais au guichet, comme tout le monde ! Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ? C'est incroyable ça, d'abord, je dois prendre un train qui part d'une voie qui n'existe pas, puis on m'accuse d'utiliser un faux billet ! Non, mais franchement ! C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je… "

" Enfin, enfin, calmez-vous ! Je n'ai pas dit que… "

" Accompagnez-moi au guichet ! "

" Pardon ? "

" Après de telles accusations, c'est la moindre des choses ! "

" Mais… Ces garçons… "

" Laissez donc ces garçons tranquilles, ils m'ont l'air tout à fait sympathiques ! "

" Je… Bien, si vous insistez… "

Et il suivit l'homme vers le guichet. Une dernière fois, il se retourna.

" Vous deux ! ", lança t-il à Harry et Ron, " Vous avez intérêt à avoir déguerpi d'ici quand je reviendrais ! "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. ", marmonna Harry quand ils eurent disparu, " Allez, Ron, je te suis. "

Et Ron traversa la barrière.

Juste avant de s'engager derrière lui, Harry vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne l'observait, et croisa un regard brillant.

Il sursauta, surpris. C'était le vieil homme au train qui n'existait pas.

Il lui adressa un bref clin d'œil et sourit.

" Tu devrais te dépêcher, Harry, tu vas rater ton train. "

Et le côté moldu de la gare de King's Cross disparut.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

" Allez, Mandy chérie, mange, s'il te plaît ! "

Catherine Bergsten agitait la cuillère devant le visage du bébé depuis au moins cinq minutes, mais la petite fille refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche.

" Enfin, mon ange, qu'est ce que tu as, ce matin ? "

Mandy secouait furieusement la tête. Catherine tâta son front, inquiète, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas malade. De guerre lasse, elle reposa la cuillère.

" Tant pis pour toi. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'elle était très bonne, cette purée ! ", lui lança t-elle en rangeant l'assiette dans le réfrigérateur.

La fillette gazouilla en réponse. Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur à présent que sa mère avait renoncé à la nourrir de force.

Catherine sourit, la sortit de sa chaise pour bébé et se dirigea vers le salon.

.

.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite fille jouait tranquillement dans son parc, et Catherine commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

Ca faisait tout juste deux mois qu'elle avait emménagé ici, avec son mari et Mandy. Au départ, l'idée de déménager loin de Londres, où elle avait sa famille, son travail et ses amis, était loin de la séduire. Mais le poste qu'on avait offert à Andrew était vraiment avantageux, et puis il leur avait semblé préférable que Mandy grandisse à la campagne, loin du bruit et du stress des grandes villes.

Mais Catherine avait du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait cessé de travailler : le salaire qu'Andrew gagnait à présent était suffisant pour les faire vivre tous les trois, et elle pouvait s'occuper de leur fille. Elle ne connaissait personne dans le petit village : leurs voisins se comportaient tous d'une étrange manière.

Ils n'avaient ouvert leur porte qu'à regret le jour où Catherine était allée se présenter, et avaient semblé très pressés de la voir repartir. Ils ne leur parlaient pas, et ne se donnaient même pas la peine de saluer Catherine quand ils la croisaient avec son bébé dans le petit supermarché.

Selon Andrew, ce comportement s'expliquait par son travail : en effet, les habitants s'étaient fermement opposés à la construction de l'usine juste à côté de leur village, et ils n'éprouvaient certainement aucune sympathie pour des gens qui y travaillaient et qui, en plus, avaient emménagé tout près de chez eux.

Il n'empêchait que, même si elle était légitime, cette animosité pesait à Catherine, et que l'animation londonienne lui manquait beaucoup.

" Mandy chérie, si on allait se promener ? "

La petite fille battit des mains à ces mots et tenta de se lever en s'aidant des barreaux du petit parc, à grand renfort de gazouillis. Catherine sourit devant son enthousiasme et monta chercher de quoi l'habiller plus chaudement. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin-là.

.

.

.

Ce fut depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'enfant qu'elle les aperçut la première fois. Au départ, elle les prit pour des ombres puis, en s'approchant de la vitre, elle vit leurs silhouettes noires qui se détachaient derrière les arbres.

_Le vent… Dans les arbres… Les feuilles tournent tournent…_

Une crainte irraisonnée s'empara d'elle. Qui était ces types ? Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? Serrant le petit manteau de Mandy contre elle, elle se précipita au salon.

_Le vent… Rien que le vent, n'aie pas peur..._

La petite était toujours là, jouant tranquillement avec un chat en peluche. Elle se mit à rire quand elle vit sa mère entrer en coup de vent dans la pièce.

Catherine s'efforça de se calmer. Il y avait certainement une explication logique, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison d'être là, ou peut-être même qu'elle avait rêvé.

Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, elle passa en tremblant devant la baie vitrée du salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dehors.

_Dors, mon tout petit, maman te protège… Dors…_

Il y en avait d'autres. Des dizaines, dans le jardin. Un petit cri étranglé lui échappa, surprenant Mandy qui l'observa d'un air curieux. La peur remontait à toute vitesse.

Retenant son souffle, elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro à toute vitesse.

" Allô ? Allô ? C'est toi Andrew ?… Oh, Steve ! Où est Andrew ? Il faut que je lui parle ! C'est vraiment très urgent ! "

" Je suis désolé, ", répondit Steve, " mais il n'est pas là. "

Catherine eut l'impression de dévaler des montagnes russes.

_C'est comme un manège… Le vent tourne, tourne… Et toi tu t'envoles…_

" _Quoi ?_ "

" Il est parti il y a dix minutes, je… "

_Loin… Si loin…_

Une autre voix retentit derrière elle.

" Cat ? Cathy, où es tu, chérie ? "

" _Andrew !_ "

_Le ciel est gris… Mais tu n'as pas peur…_

Elle lâcha le combiné. La voix de Steve ressemblait maintenant à celle d'un personnage de dessin animé.

" Andrew, je suis là ! "

_Il faut fermer les yeux… Maintenant…_

Il se précipita vers elle, le visage marqué par l'angoisse, et la serra dans ses bras. Ecrasée entre ses deux parents, Mandy poussa de petits cris indignés.

" Cat, il faut partir d'ici, _tout de suite _! Il veulent nous faire du mal ! "

_L'heure de dormir…_

" Quoi ? Mais qui ça ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? "

" Cathy, _dépêche-toi _! "

" Andrew, tu me fais peur ! "

_Maman est là… Ce n'est que le vent… Dehors…_

Il s'exhorta au calme. Son regard était envahit par la peur, Catherine sentait la panique la gagner.

" J'ai vu des choses… Que je n'aurais pas du. Ils savent, Cathy, _ils savent _! Il faut s'en aller, je t'expliquerais ! "

_Il entraîne les ombres dans son sillage… Dehors…_

" Mais ils sont déjà là… ", bégaya Catherine d'une voix faible.

" Comment ? ", il plissa le nez, fronça les sourcils, " Mon Dieu, c'est quoi, cette odeur ? Chérie… Chérie, est ce que… Tu as laissé quelque chose sur le feu ? "

_Pour toujours… Elle ne reviendront plus…_

Elle secoua la tête, incapable parler.

_Dors mon petit ange…_

Alors ils ne leur resta plus que la terreur, la terreur absolue.

_Rien que le vent…_

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

" Salut ! "

" Bonjour. ", marmonna James.

" Tiens, j'existe, aujourd'hui ? "

James haussa les épaules.

Il observa le vieil homme un moment.

" J'aimerais que tu me donnes des réponses. ", tenta t-il.

L'autre ne répondit rien. Pour se donner une contenance, James attrapa son verre et le pichet de jus de citrouille resté sur la table.

" D'accord. Poses tes question, on verra bien. "

James reposa le gobelet.

" Est ce que c'est mon fils ? "

Il désigna le dossier _Harry Potter_.

" Ouaip. ", répondit le vieillard, " Et même plus que tu ne le crois. "

" Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Rien. ", répliqua l'autre.

" Rien ? "

" Question suivante. "

James remplit son verre et prit une inspiration.

" Suis-je mort ? "

Le vieil homme le détailla d'un air curieux.

" Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Je veux dire, moi, si j'étais mort, je serais au courant… Enfin, je crois… Non ? "

" Mais il est écrit là-dedans que je suis mort… Est-ce que je suis dans un autre monde ? Est ce que c'est de ça que tu parles ? "

" C'est d'un autre chemin, que je parles. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, hein ? "

" Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire quand tu dis que tu me montre un autre chemin ? ", objecta James, " Tu dis ça tout le temps, et tu ne l'expliques jamais ! "

" En fait ", ajouta t'il après réflexion, " Tu n'expliques jamais rien. Est-ce que c'est une autre réalité, quelque chose comme ça ? "

Le vieil homme sortit un paquet de bonbons de sa poche.

" Tu parles d'une dimension parallèle ? Tu te crois dans un roman de science fiction ? "

" Un quoi ? "

" Laisse tomber. Tu voudrait comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? "

" _Oui !_ J'aimerais bien, effectivement ! "

" En fait, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, pas vraiment. Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas censé te concentrer là-dessus, ça viendra en temps voulu. "

" Ne pas me concentrer là-dessus ? Mais comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Je ne sais même pas si tout ce qu'il y a autours de moi est réel ! "

" Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider. "

" Mais tu es là pour ça apparemment, non ? Enfin, pendant les moments où tu souviens de quoi tu parles… "

" Oh, et pourquoi pas, après tout ? "

James retint son souffle.

" D'accord, ce qu'il y a, tu vois, c'est que tout ce qui est autours de nous n'existe pas, c'est une illusion. En fait, la terre a été ravagée par une guerre, il y a des années. Une dragée ? "

Il lui tendit le paquet. James commençait à se sentir mal. _Une guerre ? Quelle guerre ?_

" C'était une guerre nucléaire… Des bombes, quoi ! ", poursuivit-il d'un ton tranquille, " Mais personne n'est au courant ce sont les machines – qui, d'ailleurs, contrôlent ce qu'il reste de la planète – qui ont créé cette illusion pour pouvoir nous utiliser elles se nourrissent de nos cadavres et… Attends une minute… "

" Quoi ? ", fit James d'une voix tremblante.

" Oh mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais, avec tous les scénarios catastrophes qu'on peut voir, de nos jours… Dis, tu as vu Matrix ? C'est un super film ! Et en plus, il y a… Hé, ça va ? Tu es aussi vert que ton jus de citrouille ! "

Vaguement perturbé, James observa un moment son gobelet. Le vieil homme attrapa une chaise et s'assit à l'envers, le menton appuyé sur le dossier.

" D'accord. ", dit-il d'une voix douce et calme, une voix qu'on prend pour s'adresser à un déficient mental, ou à un enfant de trois ans – voire à un enfant de trois ans déficient mental.

" Reprenons depuis le début. Pouvez-vous me dire, avec précision, quel est votre problème ? "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

_Il ferme les yeux un moment. Il sait très bien qu'elle est là, ombre parmi les ombres, mais il ne peut se résoudre à entrer. Cet endroit qui semble l'appeler, elle, de tous ses vœux lui donne l'impression, à lui, d'aspirer son âme. Ou ce qu'il en reste._

" Chérie ? "

Il reste près de la porte, s'agrippant au chambranle. Pour ne pas être emporté.

" Chérie, tu ne devrais pas venir ici. "

Il croise son regard dans l'obscurité. Elle sourit. De ce sourire qui lui parait en même temps si beau et si effrayant.

" Pourquoi pas ? J'aime être ici. "

Pas moi, tu sais… Oh non.

Les longs voiles bleus pâles encadrent encore le petit lit, désormais vide. Sur le parquet, un petit éléphant en peluche veille sur le sanctuaire. Leur sanctuaire.

" Il me parle ", lui dit-elle.

Toujours ce sourire. Parfois, elle lui glace le sang.

" Il faut bien que je l'écoute qui le fera, sinon ? A qui pourra t'il raconter ses cauchemars ? "

Il tente de sourire, il essaie vraiment. Peine perdue, les larmes lui brûlent déjà les yeux.

" Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemars… ", souffle t-il.

A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?

" Bien sûr que si, il en fait. ", répond-elle, d'une voix lointaine.

Et tout s'arrête.

Alors, il referme la porte et s'éloigne à pas de loup, l'abandonnant à un monde qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	4. Les liens du sang

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater, mais j'étais en vacances, et puis j'ai commencer une autre histoire (le voleur d'étoiles) et je voulais avoir quelque chapitres en réserve avant de la publier.

Ensuite certains m'ont dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'avais dit que Harry ne pourrait pas reconnaître James s'il se rencontraient, aussi, voici quelques extraits des chapitres précédents qui l'expliquent :

__

Chp1 (le souffle de l'oubli) :

(1) " A Poudlard ! J'imagine que tu vas habiter là-bas. Au fait, Fudge ne risque pas de trouver sa louche, un auror professeur ? " (Sirius)

" Je serais déguisé. " (James)

" Comment ça, déguisé ? " (Sirius)

" Nouveau nom, nouvelle tête… "(James)

(2) " John Grahams. ", dit-il à son miroir.

Quel nom stupide, on aurait celui d'un personnage des romans policiers que lisait Jenny. Son apparence lui semblait étrange, aussi. Ses cheveux, étrangement disciplinés, étaient d'un blond cendré, et ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus.

**__**

(James a changé son apparence, donc Harry ne pourra pas le reconnaître)

.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Tatiana Black : _Deux_ autres complications ? Je ne pensais en avoir rajouté qu'une seule. En tout cas, dans ce chapitre c'est un peu plus approfondit.

****

Petites sorcières : La voilà, la rencontre Harry/James. James aura aussi un petit aperçu de ce qu'a vécu son fils (et vous aurez un tout petit aperçu de ce qu'il a vécu, _lui_). Quant à Cathy, on en reparle un petit peu (enfin, façon de parler) dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras peut-être mieux.

****

Polgara86 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour Harry et son père, j'ai expliqué plus haut.

****

Jeanne d'Arc : Merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

****

Sybel 26 : C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression que personne ne comprend rien à ce que j'écris ! Mon problème, c'est qu'il faut bien que " j'installe " l'intrigue, mais on a l'impression que les événements n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres et ce n'est pas le cas. Désolée si c'est incompréhensible.

****

Pitite âme égarée : Merci ! ! !

****

Watterlily : Non, aucun rapport entre Lily et Catherine. Tu pensais que Catherine aurait pu être Lily qui a survécu à Voldemort et qui a changé de vie ? J'aime bien cette idée ; mais, et James dans tout ça ? En tout cas merci beaucoup !

.

.

.

.

4. Les liens du sang

.

.

.

.

.

.

La grande salle _bourdonnait_. C'était le seul mot qui était venu à l'esprit de James. Un vrombissement furieux parcourait les quatre longues tables, encore silencieuses et endormies une heure plus tôt.

Rogue ne semblait vraiment pas ravi, nota t-il en jetant un regard en coin au _maître des potions_. Il observait la salle avec la tête de quelqu'un qui voit son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Un cauchemar annuel, probablement. Ce type n'était vraiment pas fait pour enseigner.

__

Mais peu importe… James parcourait avidement la salle du regard, cherchant inconsciemment un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Mais il ne voyait personne. Les élèves ne cessaient de bouger, d'aller d'une table à l'autre et de se tourner dans tous les sens en attendant la répartition.

Puis le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce, un vieux chapeau à la main et un cortège d'enfants terrifiés derrière elle. Le calme revint peu à peu dans la grande salle, le bourdonnement s'apaisa.

James ne prêta aucune attention à la chanson de choixpeau. Il balayait les quatre tables du regard._ Réfléchis un peu !_ Que disais le dossier ? _Maison : Gryffondor_. Oui, mais laquelle des quatre tables était celle des Gryffondor ? Du temps de James, c'était celle qui était devant, sur la droite. Il se mit à examiner fébrilement les élèves devant lui.

Sans y prêter réellement attention, il nota que la répartition avait commencé.

" Aimer, Judy ! "

" _Serdaigle ! "_

James repéra un adolescent brun qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années ; il parlait avec un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds très pâles. James crispa les poings sur sa chaise en voyant l'adolescent se tourner vers la table des professeurs. Il croisa un regard sombre._ Non, sûrement pas._

" Ayan, Connor ! "

Le garçon se tourna de nouveau vers son ami, laissant à James une curieuse sensation au creux de l'estomac.

" _Serpentard ! "_

Et le garçon se mit à applaudir sans enthousiasme, et toute la table applaudit avec lui.

C'était la table des serpentards !

" Bannes, Benjamin ! "

James se concentra sur la répartition.

" _Serdaigle !_ "

La table au fond à droite applaudit joyeusement. Il retint un hurlement d'exaspération.

" Brince, Mary ! "

__

Envoie-la à Gryffondor !

Le choixpeau mit un moment à se décider ; la petite, tremblante, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

__

Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor Gryffondor !

" _Gryffondor ! "_

Pour un peu, James aurait applaudi lui aussi.

C'était la table à l'extrême gauche qui acclamait Mary Brince. James prit une inspiration et commença à examiner chaque visage, commençant par les élèves les plus près de lui et remontant vers le fond de la salle.

Il y avait d'abord un groupe d'élèves d'une douzaine d'années qui fixaient avec des yeux émerveillés la répartition qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois depuis ce côté du choixpeau… Puis venaient des adolescents plus vieux, qui contemplaient la scène d'un œil blasé… Ensuite un groupe de filles… Et des " grands " de dernière année discutant d'un air important… Une petite fille au regard rêveur… Deux garçons roux, aux visages presque identiques, qui riaient à côté d'elle… Un autre garçon, roux lui aussi, parlant avec animation à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns… Et là, en face de lui…

__

BANG !

Le sang battant à ses tempes sonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans la chape de silence qui a peu à peu envahit son esprit. _C'est lui C'est lui C'est lui C'est lui C'est lui C'est…_

D'où lui vient cette certitude ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il ne voit que le dos du garçon, tourné vers son amie. Des cheveux sombres, mal coiffés… _Très_ mal coiffés.

Les _BANG !_ résonnent toujours à ses oreilles, il a cessé de respirer. _Du calme ! T'aurais l'air malin si ce n'était pas lui !_

Mais _c'est_ lui. C'est forcément lui.

.

.

.

__

" Des tas de gens me disent que je reverrais mon petit garçon un jour. "

Elle tenait un petit ours en peluche dans ses mains, celui qui avait une salopette bleue et une oreille déchirée.

" Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent Jamie ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir mieux que moi ? "

Elle ne l'appelait jamais Jamie, avant ; seule sa mère l'appelait comme ça. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient sur son visage, mais elle ne les voyait pas ; c'était comme si elle ne voyait plus rien.

" Je sais, moi, que je ne le verrais plus. "

Sa voix était lointaine, mais elle parlait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à lui qu'elle parlait, désormais.

" Il ne faut pas dire ça. ", souffla t'il.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. De grands yeux d'enfant perdu.

" Dis-le moi, toi. Dis-moi qu'ils ont raison, et je te croirais. "

Alors il essaie de sourire, et il la serre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne voie plus les larmes.

" Il te retrouvera. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser toute seule. Je te promets qu'il te trouvera "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

La répartition était terminée – Pas trop tôt !, grogna Ron. Dumbledore se leva pour leur offrir ses habituels mots de bienvenue.

" _Mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_ ", siffla Ron.

Un regard d'Hermione le fit taire.

" Bonjour à tous ! ", Harry sourit malgré lui quand la voix familière et chaleureuse emplit la grande salle, " Je sais que, comme chaque année, je vous ennuie avec mes discours alors que vous mourrez tous de faim, aussi je vais être le plus bref possible.

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal : le professeur Grahams. "

" 'l a l'air sympa. ", commenta Ron.

" Tu parles ", lança Fred par-dessus son épaule, " c'est un professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, tout ce qu'on peut lui demander, c'est savoir tenir une baguette et de ne pas avoir été envoyé pour tuer tout le monde. "

Harry se pencha en arrière pour distinguer le nouvel enseignant, dont le visage était masqué par le profil de Rogue. Il aperçut des cheveux couleur de sable et le visage banal de l'homme ; puis, le professeur Grahams tourna la tête et Harry croisa un regard bleu. Il eut à ce moment une impression étrange, comme si ce regard lui en rappelait un autre, à la fois familier et lointain ; comme si une ombre, un autre visage, plus pâle et immatériel que celui d'un fantôme, tentait de se superposer à celui de l'homme.

Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna la tête et revint à sa position initiale. Dumbledore avait repris la parole.

" Ensuite, je me contenterais de rappeler les points importants du règlement à l'intention de nos nouveaux élèves et peut-être de certains plus anciens qui, étrangement, continuent à les oublier… "

Exaspéré, Ron laissa tomber son front sur la table. Hermione, les mains croisées sous son menton, écoutait patiemment tandis qu'Harry, talonné par la curiosité, se penchait de nouveau en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue du professeur Grahams.

L'homme avait reporté son attention sur Dumbledore. Harry ressentit un choc au creux de l'estomac en observant le visage pourtant inconnu. Peut-être l'avait-il connu, longtemps auparavant ? Ca expliquerais cette sensation.

La voix d'Hermione le tira de sa rêverie.

" Non, mais vous avez entendu ça ? "

Ron se redressa.

" Entendu quoi ? ", puis ses yeux se mirent à briller, " Ca y est, on mange ? "

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-incrédule, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

" Hem… Je n'ai pas écouté non plus. ", prévint-il.

" Je vois. ", fit-elle d'un ton douloureusement patient, " Eh bien, si vous étiez capable de prêter attention à autre chose qu'à vos estomacs, vous auriez remarqué ce qui viens de se dire. "

" C'est à dire… ", pressa Ron.

" Mickael Goldstein arrive demain à Poudlard. "

Ron fronça les sourcils.

" Goldstein ? C'est un Auror, non ? "

L'information étonna Harry.

" Un Auror ? Quoi, Fudge prendrait mes _divagations_ au sérieux ? "

" Je ne pense pas Harry. ", dit Hermione d'une voix calme, " Apparemment vous ne lisez pas les journaux avec autant de soin que moi. "

" Personne ne le fait, Hermione. ", laissa tomber Ron d'un air blasé.

" Et puis c'est plutôt difficile quand on te tourne en ridicule à chaque page. ", ajouta Harry d'un ton féroce.

Hermione hocha la tête.

" Depuis la mi-juillet, Goldstein est un membre de la commission de Fudge. "

Harry crispa les poings sous la table.

" C'est mauvais ça… ", souffla Ron, " Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait été envoyé ici ? "

" On ne peut pas en être sûr. ", fit Hermione d'un ton pensif, " Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit dans le but de surveiller Dumbledore. "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

La pièce était s'obscurcissait, basculant inexorablement dans les ténèbres.

__

Peu importe….

Il n'avait ni froid, ni peur. Toutes ses choses qui le dévoraient depuis tant d'années s'étaient endormies pour quelques heures. A la place, il y avait autre chose.

__

Des yeux… Ses yeux…

Leur lumière l'avait cloué sur place, une lumière qu'il avait oublié ; et, dans cette chambre sombre et solitaire il n'était plus sûr de savoir à quel fantôme il se raccrochait, de celui de sa femme ou de son fils.

__

La lumière…

Elle était là, fermement ancrée dans son ventre, irradiant ses entrailles, comme une étoile au creux du tourbillon qui l'aspirait un peu plus chaque jour.

__

Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité.

Tellement de temps qu'il refusait de regarder en arrière, et pourtant il était englué dans le passé. Et ces yeux… Et la lumière… Celle qui baignait _son_ enfant, _leur_ enfant. L'être qu'elle avait marqué de son amour, dans les flammes maudites.

__

Où va t'on quand on n'a plus personne à aimer pour toujours ?

Il laissa tomber son front dans ses paumes, perdu. Largué à mi-chemin entre la radieuse lueur de la béatitude éternelle et l'obscurité dévorante du fond de l'abîme.

" Il est temps pour toi de prendre une leçon d'histoire, James. "

La voix semblait venir de nulle part. Surpris, James manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Puis quelques bougies s'allumèrent et il se trouva face à un visage désormais familier.

" Quoi encore ? ", grogna t'il, " Vous avez renoncé à me rendre barge, maintenant vous essayez de me filer une attaque ? "

Le vieil homme prit un air innocent.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur. "

" Vous voulez me donner une leçon d'histoire ? ", répéta James en se rasseyant, conscient que son étrange compagnon avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de sa mémoire.

" Moi ? Une leçon d'histoire ? Mais enfin, c'est vous, le professeur ! "

Trop épuisé pour réagir, James haussa les épaules.

" Si vous le dites. "

Alors, le vieil homme lui tendit une liasse de feuillets. Des journaux.

" J'ai croisé le facteur, en venant. ", expliqua t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, " Comme il sait que je vous connais, il m'a laissé ça pour vous. "

Et il disparut.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Et tu retourneras à la poussière.

Le soleil se levait sur Oak Hills, petite bourgade du nord de l'Angleterre ; pourtant, autours d'eux, la grisaille demeurait. Le shérif Jacob Rains fixait les cendres d'un air atterré.

__

Rien qu'un combat perdu.

Pas vraiment perdu, en fait. Selon la presse locale, " le pire était évité ". Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de périr dans les flammes ? _Toute une ville qui périt dans les flammes…_

Le jeune policier Danny Gilberston revint vers lui. Son visage joufflu, habituellement jovial, semblait étrangement affaissé.

" Une vraie tragédie, chef. ", commenta t'il d'un ton triste à l'intention de Rains.

Rains ne put qu'acquiescer.

" On a retrouver les corps ? "

" Deux. ", répondit Gilberston, " Un adulte – une femme, d'après Dale – et un bébé. "

Rains sentit la nausée l'envahir.

" Un _bébé _? Oh, seigneur. Est-ce qu'il manque encore quelqu'un ? "

" Le mari, les pompiers cherchent toujours. Ils vivaient là tous les deux avec leur petite fille. D'après un de ses collègues de bureau – Steven McPheon – il était dans la maison quand ça s'est produit ; il venait de rentrer chez lui en catastrophe. "

Rains fronça le nez.

" En catastrophe ? "

" Au bord de la panique. C'est ce qu'a dit McPheon. "

" Quoi, alors cet homme savait que sa famille était en danger ? Mais enfin Danny, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça tout de suite ? "

Penaud, Gilberston rentra la tête dans les épaules.

" Désolé, chef. "

" Qu'est ce qu'on sait sur ces gens ? "

" Ils avaient emménagé il y a deux mois. C'était une chouette baraque à ce qu'il paraît, avant… Enfin, vous voyez. Le type avait été muté sur l'usine _Gespenst_, vous savez, celle qui s'est implantée fin mai au nord. Peu de gens les connaissaient, juste deux, trois voisins. On a récupéré un carnet de téléphone dans leur voiture. Nos gars s'occupent de contacter la famille. "

" Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient installés ici pour fuir quelque chose. ", murmura Rains.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup. Oak Hills était une petite ville perdue comme il en existait des centaines et où il ne se passait jamais rien, au grand dam des adolescents du coin. Pas du tout le genre d'endroit où l'on risquait de voir flamber un couple sans histoires et son bébé dans sa jolie maison neuve.

Il songea à son propre fils, Jonathan Jacob Rains, âgé de neuf ans, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

" Chef ? ", risqua Danny, " Il y a autre chose. "

Rains se détourna de la maison en cendres avec un soupir.

" Quoi donc, Danny ? "

" C'est McPheon. Il a dit qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil, juste avant le drame. C'était la fille et, selon lui, elle était complètement flippée. "

Rains hocha la tête. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose à creuser.

" Danny ? Contacte ce type, je le veux dans mon bureau avant onze heures. Je vais voir s'ils ont trouvé le troisième corps. Appelle un labo, aussi. Trouve-s'en un qui peut nous renvoyer des résultats d'analyse avant le mois prochain. "

" Bien, chef. ", répondit sobrement Danny.

Et Jacob Rains marcha résolument vers la maison en ruines.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

**__**

LA FIN DU REGNE DE LA TERREUR…

Ca s'est passé hier soir, dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981. Une nuit qui restera à tous jamais gravé dans l'histoire du monde magique ; car c'est cette nuit, mes amis, cette nuit que le Mal est tombé à jamais.

Peut-être pas à jamais, proclame certains sceptiques qui, accoutumés à la noirceur qui a régné sur le monde ces dernières années, n'osent croire à l'incroyable. Au miracle.

Car c'est bel et bien un miracle. La nuit dernière, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a périt, et, chose encore plus stupéfiante, il a périt face à un enfant.

On estime qu'il devait être minuit quand le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivé à Godric's Hollow, où résidaient un jeune couple de sorciers, James et Lily Potter, activement engagés dans la lutte contre le mage noir, et leur tout jeune fils Harry, âgé d'un an et demi.

On ignore ce qui s'est précisément passé, mais on peut affirmer que le seigneur des ténèbres a tué James et Lily Potter, comme il a ôté la vie à tant d'autres innocents. James Potter a probablement été tué le premier : le corps du jeune homme a été retrouvé dans le salon, près de la porte. Sa femme, elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'enfant, tentant sans doutes de protéger son enfant.

Cette horrible scène n'aurait pourtant rien d'original, s'il n'était par la suite survenu quelque chose qu'on peut qualifier sans hésitations de miraculeux. Le seigneur des ténèbres a ensuite lancé un mauvais sort à l'enfant, un bébé sans défenses ni capacité magique, vu son jeune âge.

Et le terrible mage noir en est mort.

Personne ne comprend, et peu de gens cherchent à comprendre. Un bébé a non seulement survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais l'a en plus anéanti. "

C'était la une du numéro du premier novembre 1981 de la _gazette du sorcier_, article dans lequel on annonçait sa mort. Et en plus on l'annonçait comme un " mal nécessaire ". _Quoi, un mec est mort ? Eh, merci pour lui, les gars, nous sommes libres !_ Article qui annonçait aussi la fin de Voldemort.

James, qui pensait avoir eut droit à toutes les nouvelles les plus tordues que l'on puisse trouver, sentait son mal de tête revenir à pleine puissance.

__

La fin de Voldemort ? Non, mais on se fout de la gueule de qui ?

La plupart des autres journaux traitaient du même sujet. D'autres quotidiens, d'autres dates, mais presque toujours sur la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Sauf un.

Il était daté de la fin du mois de juin dernier.

**__**

UN VENT DE FOLIE SUR POUDLARD

Retours des ténèbres ou paranoïa générale ?

__

En cette fin de mois de juin, on peut dire que Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, a été le théâtre d'événements pour le moins mystérieux.

Tout le monde le sait, au cours de cette année scolaire s'est déroulé le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, beaucoup savent aussi de le jeu s'est terminé de façon tragique ; mais, à ce jour, personne n'a encore réussit à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Il est, semble t'il, évident que le Tournoi ait été truqué. La première " manipulation " ayant été la nomination de Harry Potter – le Survivant – comme champion de Poudlard. En effet, le garçon n'était âgé que de quatorze ans et un champion – Cédric Diggory - avait déjà_ été choisi pour Poudlard._

Toutefois, ce détail mis à part, le Tournoi s'est déroulé sans incident jusqu'au jour de la Troisième Tâche. L'épreuve constituait à retrouver le trophée du Tournoi dans un labyrinthe. Le coup d'envoi a été donné au environs de quatre heures ; et les deux candidats venants de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons ont été retrouvés inconscients moins d'une heure plus tard. A la grande surprise du jury, ils ont déclaré avoir été victimes de sortilèges impardonnables.

Un vent de panique a alors soufflé sur Poudlard, plusieurs professeurs et membres du jury ont alors parcouru le labyrinthe pour tenter de retrouver les deux autres candidats, Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory. En vain. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, après la tombée de la nuit, qu'on vit réapparaître Harry Potter blessé et épuisé, ramenant avec lui le corps de Cédric Diggory, décédé, et clamant le retours de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mais que s'est-il passé ? vous demandez-vous. La réponse est simple : personne, à part sans doutes Harry Potter lui-même, ne peut le savoir avec certitude. D'après le ministère, le crime est l'œuvre d'un ancien mangemort devenu fou et effectivement persuadé_ d'agir pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui expliquerais la conviction du jeune Potter._

Une histoire horrible, vous direz-vous ; mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Seulement, la suite tiens plus d'un article du Chicaneur_ que d'une histoire d'horreur._

Dumbledore a, suite à ces événements, fait une déclaration devant les élèves. Et pas n'importe quelle déclaration ! Il a tout bonnement annoncé le retours du seigneur des ténèbres. Oui, la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui, et devant des enfants _!_

D'après notre ministre, Dumbledore a tout simplement perdu la raison. " Peut-être pense t'il avoir de bonnes raisons pour faire ce qu'il fait. ", a t'il déclaré, " Mais c'est immoral. Il n'a fait que manipulé un garçon physiquement et moralement épuisé - par une agression et la mort de son ami – et peut-être même instable, aux dires de certains, pour étendre sa paranoïa sur le monde sorcier. Ce n'est effectivement pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de comportement, je me souviens, en 1988…

James laissa tomber la page, tremblant. Voldemort mort, et maintenant Voldemort _ressuscité_ ? C'était à devenir fou ! Il comprenait de moins en moins, est que Dumbledore avait dit la vérité ? Est ce que ça expliquait son étrange discours deux jours plus tôt ? Fudge avait toujours été un parfait crétin, mais l'était-il toujours _ici _? Ici, où son fils était vivant et où lui était mort.

Et Harry ? Avait-il vu revenir le seigneur des ténèbres ? Blessé et épuisé, disait l'article. _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_ Les mots du journaliste faisaient échos à ses pensées – le boulot de tout bon journaliste, sans doutes. Blessé et épuisé… Blessé…_ Blessé…_

Il s'efforça de chasser les images. Il ne voulait pas revoir ça, il ne voulait pas _revivre_ ça… Le petit corps immobile, encore chaud contre lui, comme si… Comme s'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre… Eclater de rire _C'était un blague papa, je t'ai bien eu, pas vrai ? Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?_… Et le sang… Le sang brûlant, aveuglant…

__

Ils m'ont fait mal, papa, le méchant monsieur m'a fait très mal…

NON ! Il donna un coup rageur dans la pile de journaux._ Pas vrai Pas vrai PAS VRAI !_ Ne plus y penser, ne plus voir… Il surprit son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Terrifiant, Jenny en serait tombée à la renverse. Ses nouveaux yeux bleus, auxquels il commençait tout juste à s'habituer était cerclés de rouge, et son teint ne pouvait même plus être qualifié de blême ; à choisir, James aurait dit _gris_.

__

Et dire que les cours commence demain, je parie que les premières années auront encore plus peur de moi que de Rogue…

Avec un soupir, il abandonna les journaux et son fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur le petit lit bleu, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou d'ouvrir les draps, pour tenter trouver un peu de repos dans les dernières heures précédant l'aube.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Et voici le cœur des ténèbres…

La lumière froide ne touchait que le sol. Son éclat bleuté courrait contre leur corps, rendant plus pâles encore leurs membres nus.

Il jeta un regard empli dégoût et de mépris à cette étendue de chair blafarde. Il était parfois tenté d'oublier leur utilité, quand l'envie était trop forte et qu'il brûlait d'y mettre le feu, de faire disparaître ces regard suppliants et soumis. Mais il avait des ordres.

Et, mine de rien, il tenait à sa tête.

" Garoht ? "

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il détestait cette voix.

" Ouais ? ", grogna t'il.

Et l'homme apparut, il se matérialisa devant lui avec un " pop " sonore. Il ne venait que de la cave voisine, s'il avait choisi de venir de cette façon – transplaner, il disait – c'était seulement pour effrayer Garoht, le mettre mal à l'aise, lui montrer à quel point il était inférieur.

" Tu as ce qu'il nous faut, moldu ? "

Garoht ignorait ce que voulait dire " moldu ", mais il ne posa pas la question.

" Ouais. "

L'autre agita ses cheveux blonds d'un air fier. Sur son bras, le tatouage en forme de tête de mort luisait d'un rouge sombre.

" Tant mieux pour toi. Tu sais que mon maître n'est pas connu pour sa patience. "

Au mot " maître ", il sentit son corps se couvrir de chair de poule. Il déglutit et se dépêcha d'entraîner le sorcier dans la pièce voisine.

" C'est lui ? "

Garoht acquiesça en silence.

" Comment il s'appelle ? "

" An… Andrew Bergsten. Il habitait dans le coin avec sa femme et son bébé et… Il bossait pour moi. "

" Evidemment. ", laissa froidement tomber l'autre, " Vous avez commencer ? "

" Oui… L'autre… L'autre sorcier est venu hier apporter l'élixir. Il devrait être prêt demain. "

Garoht sentit une étreint glacer se resserrer sur ses entrailles tandis qu'il contemplait le corps immobiles. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il ignorait que ce n'était pas le vent, c'était une voix, aiguë et glacial, une voix que nul n'entendrait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

__

" Vous vous relèverez… Bientôt… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Juste un petit détail, à propos du deuxième article de journal ; au départ je ne voulais pas l'écrire comme ça, il me paraît un peu trop " objectif " vis à vis de Harry dont le comportement est " excusé ". Mais comme c'est le premier aperçu que James a de l'événement, je ne voulais pas que son fils soit complètement tourné en ridicule.

Et puis, après tout, l'article est paru fin juin, il y avait certainement moins de pressions qu'à la fin de l'été, quand Dumbledore a commencé à rassemblé du monde et à rendre Fudge nerveux.

.

Voilà. Prochain chapitre : début des cours et _encore plus_ (!) d'explications !

Bisous à tous.


	5. Ce monde de sable

****

Réponses aux reviews:

****

Hermione2005: La voilà, la suite. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller voir ton profile, mais comme ce soir je suis sur le site, je vais en profiter! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire.

****

Sybel 26: J'ai suivi ton idée (enfin, plus ou moins) je ne sais pas si ça aide, j'espère. De toute façon, ce chapitre est, à mon humble avis, moins tordu que les autres.

****

Polgara 86: Oui, je suis bien d'accord, il serait tombé à la renverse en lisant cet article-_là_! (Déjà que les autres sont un peu passés de travers…)

****

Leila: voilà.

****

Herm'021: euh… Essaie d'être un peu plus claire? Et bien… _J'essaie_. J'espère que t'aimeras quand même!

****

Carrie Potter: Merci beaucoup!

****

Andromede: On dirait bien que je l'ai échappée belle! C'est que ça devient dangereux la vie d'auteur de fics! Toutes mes excuses et voici le (vrai) chp 5 pour me faire pardonner!

****

Beru ou bloub: sympa comme 'tit nom. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le détour, mais va voir quand même! (… Siteplaît…)

****

Watterlily et Dragonfly: Merci merci merci merci merciiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai relu cette review au moins dix fois! (et voilà, à cause de vous je deviens narcissique!). Je ne crois pas en mériter tant que ça… _Un peu de modestie, quand même…_ Mais je vous adore !!!!!! Enormes bisous!

****

Lady lyanna: Ben… J'ai déjà ressuscité James, Sirius est encore là… On ne va quand même pas ramener tout le monde, si? Pauvre Lily! Si t'as du mal avec les nouveaux persos, va jeter un œil à l'index, peut-être - _peut-être!_ - qu'il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

****

Princesse Magique: Merci bien!

****

Hortence: Merci à toi aussi.

5. Ce monde de sable

__

En retard!

En retard pour son premier jour de cours, la journée commençait mal, et ce n'était déjà plus à prouver.

Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était _qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa classe!_ Que faire? Demander son chemin à un élève? Il aurait l'air complêtement idiot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: neuf heures cinq. La situation devenait critique. Il détailla une fois de plus l'emploi du temps donné par McGonagall, mais non, sa classe n'était indiquée nulle part. Sans doute la directrice adjointe le jugeait-elle assez brillant pour déterminer ce dernier point par lui-même.

__

Pas de bol.

"Alors, Drago, raconte! Qu'est ce que ton père a dit?"

James se retourna, des élèves arrivaient au bout du couloir. Il voyait leurs ombres démesurées se profiler contre le mur blanc.

"Comment veux-tu que je le sache, tu crois qu'il me tient au courant de tout?"

"Non, mais tu dois bien…", l'adolescent s'interrompit quand son regard tomba sur James.

C'était un gros garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, immense avec des bras musculeux. Il s'immobilisa dans le couloir, une lueur surprise traversant ses yeux vides.

Un deuxième adolescent, sensiblement du même gabarit, s'arrêta à côté lui, et détailla James à son tour. James qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"Mais enfin, qu'est- ce que vous fabriquez?", s'enquit une voix à l'accent traînant.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, nettement moins imposant, contourna tranquillement ses deux comparses pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Des yeux gris hautains rencontrèrent ceux de James.

__

Et bien, ils ont l'air sympa, mes étudiants!

Tentant le tout pour le tout, James força un sourire.

"Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la salle de défense contre les forces du mal?"

"Vous êtes le prof?", fit l'une des deux armoires à glace.

__

Et perspicace, avec ça!

"Alors?", demanda t'il en se tournant vers le troisième garçon.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et lui sourit d'un air insolent.

"Oh, quelque part entre le rez-de-chaussée et le troisième étage, je crois.", ricana t'il.

__

C'est fou ce que c'est drôle!

"Eh, Malfoy fait de l'humour, maintenant!", lança soudainement une voix moqueuse dans son dos, "C'est un truc que t'as appris pendant les vacances, Drago?"

"La ferme, Potter!", grogna la deuxième armoire à glace.

James sentit une poigne brûlante enserrer ses entrailles. Lentement, il pivota sur ses talons et se trouva face à… Son fils, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, qui observait la scène d'un air mi-détaché, mi-moqueur. A côté de lui, une jeune fille brune fixait les trois garçons d'un air féroce.

"Si tu veux mon avis", ajouta t'il, "ça laisse encore à désirer."

"Mais regarder qui voilà!", lança l'autre, "le balafré et la sang de bourbe!"

Les armoires à glaces éclatèrent de rire, et Harry fit un bond en avant, perdant son air tranquille. La jeune fille le retint par le bras et James se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir.

"Ca suffit!", il se tourna vers les trois idiots, "Il a tout à fait raison, votre humour laisse à désirer. C'était une insulte grave!"

Le garçon blond eut un rictus et fit mine de tourner les talons. James le retint par le bras.

"Quel est votre nom?", demanda t'il calmement.

"Lâchez-moi.", articula l'adolescent d'une voix glaciale.

James resserra sa prise.

"_Votre nom?_"

"Malfoy."

De sa main libre, James agrippa son autre épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de choses, Mr Malfoy. Et ça coûtera dix points à…"

"Serpentard!", lança la jeune fille derrière lui.

__

J'aurais du m'en douter.

"A Serpentard."

Le garçon eut l'air furieux et James se sentit envahi d'une joie féroce.

"Venez, on y va!"

Dociles comme des agneaux, les deux armoires à glace suivirent. Arrivé à la hauteur de Harry, Malfoy marqua une pause.

"On se revoit en potion.", siffla t'il.

"Une réunion de vieux copains… J'ai hâte d'y être!", répliqua Harry d'un ton narquois.

Et les trois garçons s'éloignèrent.

James prit une inspiration. Après tous les rêves où il s'était vu face à son fils, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de se tourner en ridicule.

Résigné, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire où se trouve la salle de défenses?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Le réveil était brutal, il eut l'impression que chaque fragment de sa conscience revenait à la vie en une fraction de seconde. Ses oreilles percevaient des sons que nul ne pouvait entendre, et sous ses doigts il pouvait presque sentir chacun des grains de poussière recouvrant la table.

Tout était noir autours de lui; pourtant, il faisait jour, dehors. Il n'était pas seul, enfin, pas vraiment. Il y avait des corps étendus près de lui, mais malgré son ouïe accrue, il n'entendait aucune respiration.

Ils étaient morts.

Il crispa les poings, chassant la léthargie de ses membres, testant ses forces. Les muscles répondirent.

Alors il tenta un autre mouvement. Très lentement, il tourna la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, grimaçant en sentant un craquement dans son cou. Ses yeux captèrent une lueur furtive, un peu plus loin; un trait de lumière. La lueur du jour, sous une porte.

Et soudain la lumière raviva d'autres images, les flammes l'assaillirent de nouveau. Il ignorait d'où elles venaient; depuis son premier _réveil_, elles revenaient, de temps à autre. Il entendait les hurlements, il sentait presque la chaleur… Les flammes dévoraient sa vie, elles dévoraient son passé, le laissant nu, sans âme et sans voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

"Comment est-il?"

La voix atteignit péniblement les profondeurs de son inconscience. Il entrouvrit un œil. La pièce était plus claire et un homme était penché sur lui, ses cheveux blonds effleurant les bords de la table de bois.

Il n'aima pas cet homme. En voyant ses yeux, il se souvint de la voix de petite fille qui criait dans les images de flammes.

"Signes vitaux bons, souffle normal.", ânonna une autre voix, "Il faut qu'il récupère, c'est tout."

Une lueur d'exaspération traversa le regard gris glace de l'homme blond.

"Je me fiche de ses signes vitaux. Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle Garoth."

L'autre homme glissa sur la droite, entrant dans son champ de vision.

"Oh! Pour ça, je ne sais pas… Pas… Encore, vous comprenez, ça peut… prendre un peu de temps."

La main de l'homme blond se crispa sur la table, tout près de son oreille. Il entendit les jointures grincer.

"Et _quand_ sauras-tu?"

"Bientôt… Très bientôt. Un jour… Deux, peut-être. Il faut qu'il ait assez de force pour passer les tests, vous… Vous comprenez…"

"Tu sais, la question n'est pas de savoir si je comprends, mais si _lui_, il comprendra…"

"Mais… Mais ce n'est qu'un jour…", bégaya l'autre, éperdu.

L'homme blond haussa les épaules.

"Allez viens, Garoth, il est temps d'y aller."

L'autre se ratatina, tremblant.

Leurs pas claquèrent, raisonnant comme dans une salle immense alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. La grande porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma.

Et tout redevint noir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les serpentards de sixième année. "La pire classe de tout Poudlard", lui avait soufflé le professeur Vector la veille au soir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. C'était tout juste si les élèves faisaient attention à lui; un petit groupe bavardait et riait dans le fond de la salle, deux garçons grands et costaux faisaient un bras de fer devant eux, une adolescente blonde et bouclée se recoiffait devant un miroir de poche un peu plus loin. Les autres se tournaient les pouces, un garçon aux cheveux bruns lisait ostensiblement.

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge, un peu plus bruyamment, cette fois. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains curieux, du type non-mais-d'où-il-sort-celui-là, d'autres franchement hostiles.

__

Ca m'apprendra à écouter Dumbledore…

"Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.", annonça t'il.

__

Non, sans blagues, je parie qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

"Je m'appelle John Grahams."

Sur les visages, le message était clair: _Qu'est ce que ça peut nous foutre?_

L'un des deux concurrents du bras de fer leva la main. En voyant le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait, James hésitait sérieusement avant de lui donner la parole.

"Oui?"

"Vous comptez rester combien de temps?", s'enquit tranquillement le garçon.

Surpris par la question, James haussa un sourcil.

"Quel est votre nom, je vous prie?"

"Roger Kumberg. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, les profs de défenses finissent rarement l'année, ici; alors, je ne sais pas trop si vous avez l'envergure… "

Il eut quelques rires.

"J'ai bien l'intention de tenir le coup.", répliqua James.

Au troisième rang, quelques filles se mirent à glousser. Du coin de l'œil, James aperçu le garçon brun lever le nez de son livre pour leur jeter un regard méprisant. Il se tourna vers lui.

"Hé, vous…", lui lança t'il.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus polie qui soit d'interpeller un élève, mais, après tout, il lisait pendant son cours.

"S'il vous plaît.", ajouta t'il.

Le garçon leva son regard sombre vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

"Comment vous vous appelez?"

Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. James resta stupéfait.

"C'est Matt, monsieur.", gloussa une fille.

Elle fit un clin d'œil quand James se tourna vers elle.

"Tais-toi, idiote." souffla sa voisine, moqueuse, "Tu sais bien qu'il veut pas qu'on l'appelle Matt. Faites pas attention à lui.", ajouta t'elle à l'attention de James, "C'est un crétin."

"Comme tous les garçons de cette classe.", renchérit l'autre.

__

En voilà une qui n'a peut-être pas tord…

"C'est un point de vue comme un autre.", tempéra t'il, "Et vous êtes…?"

"Amy Hayden, et elle,", elle désigna sa voisine, "c'est Sophia, Sophia Moore."

Sophia approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

"Et est-ce que Matt pourrait laisser son livre un moment?"

Matt se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, l'air furieux.

"Elle vous l'a dit", siffla t'il, "Je ne m'appelle pas Matt!"

Les garçons du fond poussèrent un long "Oooh" moqueur tandis que les filles éclataient de rire. "Matt" ignora les premiers comme les secondes et se replongea dans son livre.

"Si je savais votre nom", objecta James avec son imparable logique de professeur, "Je pourrais l'utiliser".

"Allez vous faire voir."

__

Autant pour l'imparable logique du professeur.

"Ca coûtera quinze points à Serpentard."

Matt ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

"Hé!", protesta Roger Kumberg, "On y peut rien, nous, si ce type est un abruti."

James haussa les épaules.

"Non, mais vous êtes dans la même maison."

"Tu parles!"

"Et ce sont des crétins.", ajouta Amy Hayden.

__

J'avais saisi l'idée, merci.

Il commençait à perdre patience.

"Parfait. Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis et que vous avez poser les questions que vous aviez à poser nous allons peut-être pouvoir… Hé, vous! Vous pouvez arrêter ça, s'il vous plaît?"

Le deuxième concurrent au bras de fer se livrait un étrange manège; il avait rassemblé de petits tas de papiers froissés sur sa table et s'amusait à y mettre le feu d'un coup de baguette.

__

Génial. Premier cours et ils font déjà brûler la classe. Qu'est ce que ce sera la semaine prochaine?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

"Pas de problème, prof.", répondit-il tranquillement.

Et, d'un geste sûr, il éteignit les cinq petits brasiers.

"A propos", ajouta t'il, "je m'appelle Mickael Range, au cas où vous voudriez me retirer des points."

Un nouveau rire parcourut l'assemblée. James crispa les poings dans ses poches en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'affronter une bande d'adolescent de seize ans ne pouvait _pas_ être pire que faire face à une meute de mangemorts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'obscurité était revenue. La lumière lui avait fait mal aux yeux, mais il commençait à détester l'obscurité. L'obscurité faisait revenir les images de flammes.

L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre, sa gorge était brûlante, et la mort rendait l'atmosphère si épaisse qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

__

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

La question lui traversait l'esprit pour la première fois. Lors de ses autres _réveils_, il n'avait même pas eut la force de penser, de chercher à comprendre.

Et c'était peut-être mieux.

Parce que maintenant, il avait peur.

Pas une vague trouille, non; une vraie panique, une terreur animale, qui partait de ses tripes et remontait jusqu'à sa gorge comme du poison, laissant un goût amer.

L'endroit était mauvais, l'endroit était sombre, l'endroit puait la mort.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il n'y croyait plus. Il était persuadé que cette heure et demi de cours s'était étirée jusqu'à durer des journées entières. Mais non, c'était terminé.

Et il était _vivant_.

Il n'était pas tombé à genoux, il n'avait pas supplié. Il était resté droit et digne, jusqu'à la fin. Il avait fait son cours, de la théorie - _pas de baguettes!_ Lui avait hurlé son instinct de survie - et s'en était sorti _vivant_.

Les élèves sortirent un à un après avoir noté leurs devoirs, Matt en bon dernier, traînant les pieds.

"Matt!", appela James.

__

Et j'en redemande, en plus!

Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

"Quel est votre nom?", demanda t'il de nouveau.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard sombre. James soupira.

"Allez, quoi… Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais l'âge de votre mère…"

L'adolescent eut une grimace qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire.

"Je m'appelle Claw… Matthias Claw."

James hocha la tête.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Et il s'éloigna de son pas traînant.

Il n'eut que quelques minutes de répit. Ce n'était même pas une pause, juste le laps de temps séparant le départ des serpentards de l'arrivée de la classe suivante.

Lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent, James se mit à fourrager dans ses papiers, jouant à merveille le rôle du professeur surbooké qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire parce qu'il a déjà fait ça toute sa vie. Même si ça pouvait sembler un peu stupide un jour de rentrée, décida t'il après coup.

Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés. Il savait qui ils étaient, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifié sur son planning de quelle classe il s'agissait, parce que c'était la première classe qu'il avait cherchée sur l'emploi du temps. Et, s'il avait encore un doute, le garçon aux yeux verts adossé contre le mur près de la fenêtre - la place qu'occupait Matthias "Matt" Claw dix minutes plus tôt - était là pour le lui rappeler.

Les Gryffondor, cinquième année.

Il balaya les élèves du regard. Ceux-là semblaient plus sympathiques que les précédents. A côté de Harry, un garçon roux l'observait d'un œil morne. Derrière eux, le menton dans ses mains, la jeune fille brune semblait très attentive. Les autres attendaient patiemment que le professeur daigne commencer.

James regarda à nouveau du côté de la fenêtre, puisant dans le regard profond et tranquille de son fils la volonté qui commençait à lui faire défaut avant de se lancer.

"Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur John Grahams…"

Ce cours-là se passa beaucoup mieux que le précédent, on le laissa parler, on l'écouta et, loin de le mettre sous pression, la présence de Harry près de la fenêtre lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Il se risqua même aux travaux pratiques, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

"Comme vous le savez tous, et j'imagine qu'on vous l'a assez répété, à la fin de cette année scolaire, vous aurez à passer vos BUSE. J'ai la liste des sorts que vous devez savoir maîtriser en début de cinquième année, et je vais donc faire un test."

Un vague grognement parcourut l'assemblée.

"Ce ne sera pas noté", se hâta t'il de préciser, "c'est juste pour me faire une idée. Allez, levez-vous!"

Les élèves se rassemblèrent au milieu de la salle, et James envoya les tables s'empiler contre le mur d'un coup de baguette.

"Nous allons commencer par le plus simple…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au début, le bruit était très faible, à peine le bruit d'une plume qui tombe sur le sol. Mais, plus il écoutait, plus cela se précisait, comme si ses perceptions étaient accrues par la concentration.

Il se laissa absorber par le bruit, oubliant le reste, tentant de déterminer d'où il provenait, de _quoi_ il provenait.

Un souffle. Non, même pas un souffle, un _râle_, un murmure d'agonie.

Une lueur de vie dans la salle que les nuées froides de la mort tentaient d'éteindre. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis son dernier _réveil_, mais il se sentait plus fort.

Il avait supporté les images de flammes; pour la première fois, il était resté conscient dans le brasier.

Il prit une longue inspiration. L'air était si froid qu'il en devenait brûlant. Le regard fixé sur son bras qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir dans l'obscurité, il essaya d'imaginer le muscle. Serrant les dents, il crispa le poing. Enhardi par son minuscule succès, il leva le bras. Une vague de fièvre l'assaillit, son corps tout entier fut secoué de tremblements, mais il tint bon. D'un geste mal assuré il fit passer son bras droit du côté gauche, joignant ses mains contre sa cuisse.

Poussant sur ses reins, il roula sur le côté. L'effort lui coupait le souffle, ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il avait du mal à les garder l'une contre l'autre. Agrippant le rebord de la table, il tira de toutes ses forces. Il poussa un cri silencieux quand un trait de douleur lui transperça l'épaule, puis sentit son corps basculer dans les ténèbres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, à propos de ce type…"

Le sorcier s'immobilisa.

"Quoi _encore_?"

Nerveux, Garoth triturait le bas de son sweat-shirt.

"Il a fait des cauchemars, la nuit dernière, je l'ai… Je l'ai entendu crier."

"Et alors?"

"Je crois… Je crois qu'ils sont liés à son passé…"

BANG! Le bruit résonna dans le petit bureau. Le sorcier avait abattu son poing sur la table.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Qu'il risque de retrouver la mémoire?"

A présent terrifié, Garoth fit un pas en arrière.

"Je… Je ne sais pas!"

"_Tu ferais peut-être mieux de savoir!_", hurla l'autre.

"Mais enfin… Mais enfin…", Garoth se maudit en entendant les larmes percer dans sa voix, "Si l'élixir ne marche pas, je n'y suis pour rien…"

"Non, c'est vrai.", grogna le sorcier, "Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'ôter l'envie de te changer en ver de terre…", Garoth eut un frisson, "Tous nos spécialistes en potion l'ont examiné, je ne vois pas comment… Et en plus le temps presse, si seulement ce petit imbécile de Potter ne nous avait pas glissé entre les doigts… Tous nos spécialistes…"

Il se tourna brusquement vers Garoth, l'œil brillant.

"Mais non, il reste quelqu'un! Mais si le maître l'apprenait…"

Garoth ne comprenait rien à ce monologue, mais il s'en moquait, parce que tout ce qu'il avait saisit, c'était qu'il ne serait pas transformé en ver de terre, finalement, et il en remerciait le ciel.

"Je m'en vais.", laissa soudain tomber le sorcier, "Occupe-toi de ce type."

"M'en occuper?"

"Ouais. Si l'élixir est défaillant, il est certainement condamné, de toues façons, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, s'il parlait aux autres…"

Garoth revint brusquement sur terre, glacé d'effroi.

"Vous voulez… Que je le tue?"

"Oui. Tu as bien une arme? On m'a dit que les moldus avaient des armes très efficaces."

"Oui, mais…"

"Tue-le."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Son corps heurta le carrelage glacé avec une sorte claquement. Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu.

__

Comme les autres…

L'air épais l'enveloppait comme un linceul. Il n'avait pas froid.

__

Nu comme un cadavre…

Le râle était toujours là, de plus en plus ténu, mais toujours présent. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures depuis le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux.

__

Dépêche-toi, il va mourir…

Et alors? Il mourra, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait le sauver.

Oui, mais pour l'instant, il était vivant. Et cela signifiait que lui, il n'était plus seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, perdu dans le marécage puant de la mort.

__

Une lueur de vie…

Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il n'essaya même pas, il savait par avance qu'il en serait incapable. Mais il pouvait ramper.

Laborieusement, il entreprit de se traîner sur le vieux carrelage. Les dalles ébréchées lui entaillaient les mains et les genoux, mais il parvint à se tirer en avant, dans la direction approximative du son.

Mais il devait s'immobiliser toutes les quelques secondes, chaque mouvement l'épuisait. Les paumes brûlantes, mais il poussait et tirait, écartant les membres glacés qui entravaient sa route. Ses forces se consumaient, mais le bruit se rapprochait, inexorablement. _Ne mourrez pas_, supplia t'il intérieurement.

__

J'arrive…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Comment était cette première matinée?"

James reposa le plat de carottes avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ca aurait pu être pire, j'imagine."

Le professeur Vector sourit.

"Si vous dîtes ça, c'est que ça aurait aussi pu être mieux!"

Ca aurait pu, c'est vrai. Mais James avait dit vrai, ça aurait pu se passer beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal; par exemple, si Harry ne lui avait pas adressé un sourire en quittant la salle, agrémenté d'un "Ravi de voir que vous avez réussit à trouver.", murmuré sur un ton complice.

A l'autre bout de la table, Dumbledore tapota légèrement le rebord de son assiette, aussitôt, la corbeille de pain qui se trouvait devant James se redressa et glissa nonchalamment dans sa direction.

"Quelles classes avez-vous eut?", s'enquit le professeur Vector en écartant son assiette pour la laisser passer.

"Les sixièmes années de Serpentard…"

"Ouch!"

"Et les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor."

"Ah, intéressant!"

"Comment ça?"

Le professeur Vector lui lança un regard "on ne me la fait pas, à moi; hein!"

"C'est bien dans cette classe que se trouve le jeune Potter, je me trompe?"

La fourchette de James s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

"Oui, et alors?"

"Oh, je vois, vous êtes de ces professeurs profondément impartiaux qui répètent à qui veut l'entendre qu'un élève est un élève, peut importe d'où il vient…"

James se demanda s'il devait être vexé, après tout, il n'était pas vraiment professeur; et les sixièmes années de Serpentard pouvaient certainement en témoigner, il n'était pas très doué.

"Moi, ce que j'en dit", continuait Vector, "c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment ça se passe."

"Comment ça se passe?"

"Avec Potter. Ce que pensent les autres enfants de toute cette histoire."

Cette histoire? Quelle histoire? La disparition-puis-résurrection de Voldemort?

"Il a toujours été plutôt populaire, pour ce que j'en sais. J'aimerais savoir ce que les autres gosses pensent maintenant… Probablement comme leurs parents: certains le croient, d'autres le traitent de cinglé, et le reste doute…"

James eut un rire amer.

"On appartient forcément à l'une de ces catégories?"

"Et oui.", il lui fit un sourire en coin, "Enfin, à moins d'être mangemort…"

James le regarda, surpris par la réflexion. Depuis quand osait-on parler de ce genre de choses librement?

"Et vous, vous y croyez?"

James haussa les épaules.

"J'imagine que mes convictions politiques ne regardent que moi."

"Hum, c'est vrai, oui."

James nota qu'il se gardait bien de lui révéler ce qu'il en pensait, _lui_.

"Et les Serpentard, comment ils étaient?"

"Eux? Oh, ce n'était pas triste!"

"Je m'en doute!"

"Surtout ce garçon… Matthias Claw."

"Oh, vous vous êtes frotté à Matt? Mauvaise idée, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, celui-là!"

"J'avais remarqué."

"Je l'ai dans mon cours depuis sa troisième année. Les autres Serpentards ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, apparemment, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi agressif."

"Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre lui?"

"Allez savoir, avec ces gosses… Mais je crois qu'il a des origines moldues."

James fit la grimace.

"Oh, je vois, le crime suprême…"

"Et ouais.", conclut le professeur Vector en écartant de nouveau son assiette pour laisser passer un pichet de jus de citrouille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était un homme. Il ne devait pas être très vieux, quarante ans, au plus. Pourtant son regard était celui d'un vieillard. Il était étalé sur quelques caisses en bois, bras et jambes pendants.

Il rampa plus près. Trop épuisé pour parler, il s'étendit sur le dos à côté des caisses et resta haletant, le temps de retrouver son souffle.

Le silence revint peu à peu dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. La respiration sifflante près de lui lui faisait l'effet d'une musique, comme une flamme frémissante, la promesse fugace d'une lueur de vie.

Dans l'obscurité, la peau de l'homme semblait grise. Mais peut-être l'était-elle réellement, il semblait bien mal en point. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il approcha le plus possible son visage de celui de l'inconnu.

"Hé…", souffla t'il, "Hé…"

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer autre chose, sa gorge semblait refuser de fonctionner. L'autre remua légèrement, le sifflement s'accéléra.

"Hé…", répéta t'il.

Il n'osait lever le bras de peur de perdre son équilibre. L'homme ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'essssssquia?"

La voix était rauque et sans timbre. Sans couleur. Une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il s'efforça de former les mots.

"Qui… Etes… Vous?"

L'autre referma les yeux.

"Ch'ait pas… Ch'ait pu… Y m'ont fait… Ou'lier"

"Qui?"

"Eux…"

"Où… Sommes… Nous?"

Les yeux se rouvrirent, pénétrèrent les siens.

"En enf… En enfer…"

Le choc lui ôta les forces. Ses bras glissèrent et, de nouveau, il s'effondra.

__

En enfer…

Oui, ça décrivait très bien l'endroit.

Au dessus de sa tête, un marmonnement lui parvint. C'était l'homme, il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il se redressa.

" 'oud'ar, trouve 'oud'ar…"

"Quoi?"

Une main glacée effleura son visage. Il réprima un frisson.

"Ch'uis… Le p… Le 'remier… Le tout p…remier… Peux pas… Sorti'… Y faut… Trouve… 'oud'ar… P… Poudlard…"

Et le silence revint.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(petite correction le 21/08)


	6. Ce soir de septembre

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Andromede : Voilà, voilà. Des cours avec les serpentards, il y en a encore un dans ce chapitre. ( et heu, le grognement d'orque pour impressionner les auteurs, je ne sais pas si ça marche à chaque fois…)

****

Sybel 26 : Merci beaucoup, et bien sûr que je le prends comme un encouragement ! C'est vrai que James a un peu de mal pour ce qui est de l'enseignement, mais c'est sûrement pas un truc qui vient tout seul (surtout quand on parle de serpentards)

****

Tatiana Black : Merci d'être passée malgré ta nuit blanche. La suite se comprend mieux, je crois (lol, j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque chapitre !)

****

Polgara86 : la voilà, la suite. Bises.

****

Princesse Magique : Elle viendrons un peu plus tard, les scènes Harry/James, c'est que comme c'est son prof et qu'il ne sait pas que c'est son père, Harry ne s'y intéresse pas plus que ça, en plus James n'a pas vu son fils depuis dix ans, alors ça bloque un peu.

Mais normalement, le "truc" qui va les rapprocher devrait intervenir soit dans le prochain chp, soit dans celui d'après.

****

beru ou bloub : suis pas bien sûre que ça réponde à tes questions, mais voilà.

Et merci à **Nalorak Salogel**,** Fanny-44**,** luffynette**,** gaelle griffondor** et à** Leila** pour leurs gentils encouragements. Bises à tous.

6. Un soir de septembre

__

James avait toujours trouvé touchante cette façon qu'avait son fils de le suivre où qu'il aille, observant ce qu'il faisait de ses grands yeux curieux. Combien de fois l'avait il trouvé assoupi derrière le canapé alors qu'il attendait que son père ait fini de s'occuper de ses dossiers ? C'était d'ailleurs devenu sa cachette favorite; l'espace entre le sofa et la fenêtre, dissimulé par des rideaux de velours. Chaque soir, quand il fermait les volets, James trouvait invariablement un des jouets de son fils; son chat en peluche, une voiture en plastique - culture moldue oblige - ou l'un de ses soldats de bois.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son absence avait été si cruelle à ses yeux, à partir du jour où il avait cessé de trouver des petits soldats hilares sous sa fenêtre et des crayons de couleur dans ses poches.

Il avait été l'idole de son fils. Peut-être était-ce simplement du au fait qu'avec toutes ces précautions qu'il leur fallait prendre, Harry était toujours très seul, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était la lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts quand il se campait fermement sur ses petites jambes et décrétait "Je vais avec papa!", tout ce qui importait, c'était le fait que chacune des distinction qu'il avait reçu pour les services rendus à son pays ne valait pas un grain de poussière à côté du regard que lui tendait son enfant.

James avait toujours trouvé touchante cette façon qu'avait son fils de le suivre où qu'il aille, ouaip. Jusqu'à ce soir de septembre.

Le doux soleil de septembre se couchait derrière la forêt interdite, achevant l'éternelle ronde, celle de la fin et du commencement, du commencement et de la fin, immuable comme le temps. La lumière rougeoyante entrait à flot par les hautes fenêtres, évoquant un feu liquide.

Les coudes posés sur la rambarde de bois, le menton dans ses mains, James observait la grande salle en contrebas. L'heure du dîner approchait, et quelques élèves étaient déjà là, bavardant et riant. Harry était parmi eux.

Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était là, à regarder; ça n'avait pas d'importance, personne ne risquait de le voir, et il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

En bas, Harry éclata de rire ; visiblement suite à une blague d'un des jumeaux Weasley, difficile de savoir lequel. Marrant comme il ressemblait à Lily quand il riait, leurs regards brillaient de la même façon. A côté de lui, Ronald Weasley et le garçon maladroit qui s'appelait Neville Londubat riaient aussi. Mais pas Hermione ; elle avait plutôt l'air exaspéré. Typique, songea James, les garçons de quinze ans font toujours des blagues stupides et les filles sont bien trop brillantes pour les trouver drôles.

"Chouette pièce !" commenta une voix tout près de lui, interrompant sa rêverie "On peut dire ce qu'on veut des sorciers, mais ils ont un sacré talent pour ce qui est de planter le décor ! Ca ouais !"

Les mains agrippées à la rambarde, Le Vieux Fou - puisque tel était désormais son nom dans l'esprit de James - contemplait le plafond d'un air appréciateur.

"Salut." fit James.

L'autre baissa le nez, l'air vaguement étonné, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

"Hé! Salut, James. Comment va la vie?"

James, qui avait toujours détesté les banalités, haussa simplement les épaules et se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de son fils.

Le Vieux Fou suivit son regard.

"Alors c'est lui, hein? Il m'a l'air d'un chouette gamin."

De nouveau, James eut un haussement d'épaules.

"Il a l'air, ouais. Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir, au fond ? Je ne le connais même pas."

"Ca viendra, donnes-toi le temps. Et puis, tu as déjà fait pas mal de découvertes, non ?"

"Tu parles des journaux ?"

"Entre autres. Tu connais en partie ce à quoi il est confronté."

James fronça les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ?"

"Pour l'instant, rien. Je ne fais que te planter le décor, ce n'est sûrement pas aussi réussi que ce plafond, mais je fais de mon mieux. Essaie d'apprendre tout ce que tu peux sur ton fils pendant que tu en as le temps, parce que bientôt, quelqu'un va venir, et tu devras entrer en action."

"En faisant quoi?"

Le Fou cligna de l'œil.

"Et comment pourrais-je le savoir, moi ? Je ne suis qu'un vieil idiot qui ne souvient même pas de son prénom."

"C'est vrai ?" s'étonna James

"Quoi donc, mon grand ?"

"Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Ne sois donc pas stupide ! 'faudrait que je sois sérieusement atteint pour oublier comment je m'appelle."

"Evidemment." marmonna James.

En bas, la lumière du soleil se retirait, bientôt remplacée par la lueur des bougies. Le reflet des flammes dansait sur les joues de son fils ; comme avant, quand il y avait encore les feux de cheminée, les contes pour enfant et les petits soldats de bois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca faisait sept jours. Il le savait, parce que l'homme qui s'appelait Garoth venait chaque matin chercher un autre cadavre.

Il était venu sept fois.

L'autre homme, celui qui lui avait dit de trouver Poudlard, était mort depuis longtemps, maintenant. Il avait rejoint la masse de chairs bleues et pourrissantes.

Lui, il restait caché. L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth était revenu pour le tuer la première fois, il le savait, alors il se cachait, chaque matin, quand il entendait les pas ; il devenait un cadavre parmi les cadavres.

Ca faisait sept jours qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'avait pas encore eut le courage et la force de mettre son plan à exécution.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il l'avait sentit dès son _réveil_, une étrange force courrait en lui. La torpeur disparaissait.

Même la peur disparaissait.

Il savait que Garoth avait une arme, il l'avait vue la veille à la lueur de le porte entrouverte. Il ignorait tout des armes, il ne se souvenait pas s'en être déjà servi ; mais, en fait, plus le temps passait et moins il parvenait à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, seules restaient

__

Le feu… Les cris…

les images de flammes.

Il se secoua, pour chasser les flammes, le moment approchait.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il était prêt. L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth passa devant lui, le frôlant presque, il suffisait qu'il lève le poing, qu'il frappe, et…

L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, détaillant les corps, cherchant celui qui correspondrait pour ce qui voulait faire, quoi que ce fut.

Silencieux comme une ombre, son regard accompagnait Garoth dans sa quête sordide. Il était plaqué contre le mur, la lumière matinale effleurait son bras, la porte était ouverte…

Mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'y penser, l'homme qui s'appelait Garoth l'entendrait forcément, et il avait une arme. Non, sa seule chance, c'était…

__

Frapper.

L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il tenait deux chevilles dans ses mains, les pieds, énormes et d'un blanc crayeux, dissimulaient son visage.

Il se redressa, tirant sur les chevilles pour extraire le corps qui glissa avec un désagréable bruit de succion.

C'était le moment, le moment où jamais. Il se glissa derrière l'homme qui s'appelait Garoth et leva son poing, rassemblant tout sa force.

__

Il frappa.

L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth s'effondra en poussant un gémissement. Il crut qu'il avait réussi, mais l'autre était encore conscient. L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth redressa la tête et le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

" Bergsten ? C'est vous ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Comment s'annonce la matinée ?"

Avec un "boum !" sonore, Fred laissa tomber son sac tout près de la chaise de Harry.

"Assommante." répondit Ron "Potions et Divination cet après-midi, et _Histoire_ en première heure."

"De quoi tu te plains ? Rien de tel qu'une heure d'histoire bien reposante pour démarrer la semaine !" commenta George en beurrant sa tartine "Vous avez quoi juste après ?"

"Défenses contre les forces du mal." répondit Hermione.

"Ha ouais, le nouveau." sourit Fred "'z'en pensez quoi ?" s'enquit-il en mordant dans sa tartine.

"Rien à redire." fit Ron, laconique.

George haussa un sourcil "Mais encore ?"

"Il sait tenir une baguette et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous tuer. C'est bien ce que tu attendais de lui, non ?"

"On a eu qu'un seul cours, ce n'est pas facile de juger." objecta Hermione, par soucis d'impartialité.

"Nos autres profs avaient annoncé la couleur dès le premier cours." intervint Seamus, qui suivait la conversation.

"Exact." ricana Harry "Au bout de dix minutes, on savait déjà tous que Lockhart était un abruti."

"_Presque_ tous." souffla Ron, assez fort pour qu'Hermione fronce les sourcils.

"Je pense que Grahams manque un peu d'assurance, c'est tout." dit Fred

"C'est normal, il n'a jamais enseigné." expliqua Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Hermione posa son bol et Ron, Dean et Seamus dévisagèrent Neville d'un air étonné.

Neville reposa sa tartine, mal à l'aise.

"Ben quoi ?"

"Laisse-moi exprimer à voix haute la question que tout le monde se pose." dit Fred d'un ton moqueur "_Comment_ peux-tu savoir qu'il n'a jamais enseigné ?"

"Oh, je l'ai entendu parler avec McGonagall, vendredi dernier. Elle lui demandait comment avait été la semaine et il a dit "c'était pas trop mal, pour un novice.""

"Ha, vous voyez!" sourit Fred, comme si le renseignement de Neville venait de démontrer l'une de ses théories.

"Ca ne veut rien dire." protesta Dean "Prenez Lupin ; dès le premier cours, il a…"

Un regard de Seamus l'interrompit

"Quoi ?"

"Nous le savons déjà, que tu vénèèèèèèèèère Lupin."

"Mais non," bégaya Dean "c'est juste…"

"A d'autres !"

"Est ce que tu sais Dean," lança George "que Lupin était un super pote du père de Harry ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, se demandant d'où il tenait cette information.

"C'est vrai Harry ?" s'étonna Dean "C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il à l'avait l'air de bien t'aimer."

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

"Mais à part Lupin" intervint Ron, revenant au sujet de départ, "tous nos profs de défenses, novices ou non, étaient nuls, non?"

"Faut voir," tempéra Fred, "c'est vrai après tout, Maugrey n'était pas un si mauvais professeur, même si ce n'était pas Maugrey mais un mangemort déguisé dans le but de tuer des élèves."

Personne n'argumentait. Hermione se racla a gorge, l'air mal à l'aise, et chacun dirigea son regard sur son bol.

"Je crois que tu as jeté un froid, vieux." commenta George.

Harry chercha le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. Réprimant un sourire, il se demanda s'il allait encore trouver John Grahams errant dans les couloirs cinq minutes après le début des cours.

Son regard glissant toujours sur la table des professeurs, il observa Rogue et Dumbledore qui semblaient en grande conversation, le premier sombre et renfrogné comme à son habitude, le second souriant tranquillement. Derrière eux, Hagrid tendait le bras pour attraper un pichet de jus d'orange et McGonagall surveillait la salle d'un air anxieux.

A côté de Harry, les conversations avaient repris. Il éclata de rire en voyant le pichet de jus d'orange basculer sur un dernier effort de Hagrid. Le liquide inonda la robe de Rogue, qui recula sa chaise dans un mouvement de surprise. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Harry, et une expression proche de la haine passa sur son visage. Le rire de Harry mourut dans sa gorge, il avait un cours de potion en début d'après-midi.

"Non, mais quand même," disait Ron, "je reconnais que l'équipe ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais Keyhn est un super poursuiveur."

"Qui ça ?" marmonna Harry sans quitter la table des professeurs des yeux.

Un homme venait d'arriver, McGonagall se leva aussitôt.

"Keyhn, de Serdaigle, en quatrième année." dit Fred "C'est un poursuiveur. L'équipe est nulle, mais Ron prétend que ce type est doué."

L'homme était grand et brun. Il s'installa à côté de Dumbledore et l'expression maussade de Rogue s'accentua. Harry ressentit un fourmillement désagréable au creux de l'estomac.

"Il l'est. Je l'ai vu joué, jeudi dernier, c'est un nouveau. Je suis sûr que Serdaigle va vous donner du fil à retordre, cette année."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron. Même si ce type se débrouille, on ne risque rien. Cette équipe est nulle."

"Je trouve que l'attrapeur est très bien." intervint Harry sans les regarder

"Tu trouves que l'attrapeur est très _jolie_, tu veux dire !" ricana Ron, "Mais qu'est ce que tu regardes, là-bas ?"

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui.

"Ce type là, à côté de Dumbledore, vous savez qui c'est ?"

Ron fronça le nez.

"Jamais vu… Pourquoi ?"

Hermione écartaFred d'un coup de coude.

"Laissez-moi voir… Ho, on dirait…"

"Qui ?" pressa Harry.

"J'ai vu une photo de Goldstein, dans une revue sur le ministère et… Enfin, il était plus jeune, mais… Je crois que c'est lui."

"Goldstein ?" répéta Ron "Le type de la commission de Fudge ? Il devait arriver lundi dernier."

"Il _est_ arrivé lundi dernier." lui dit Hermione.

"On ne l'a jamais vu." objecta Harry.

"Je crois qu'il loge dans l'aile ouest." fit pensivement Hermione "Il ne veut peut-être pas qu'on sache qu'il est là."

"Mais Dumbledore nous a dit _lui-même_ qu'il était là." rappela Fred.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être qu'il n'était pas censé le faire."

Ron lui jeta un regard mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré.

"Oui, ou peut-être qu'il est très timide et que toi, tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

Lundi matin.

Cette réalité l'avait frappé dès son réveil. Où donc s'était enfuit le week-end ?

__

Lundi matin.

Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à rien faire, réalisa t'il, et il avait oublié cette routine banale et assommante qu'étaient les semaines. Les qui jours s'écoulent lentement, au rythme des sonneries de réveil et des copies à corriger, ensuite le week-end, puis revient le lundi et on recommence.

De nouveau, il lui fallait affronter les sixièmes années de Serpentard, sauf que cette fois, il était _prêt_.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait. _Allez, dis-toi que ça ne peut pas être pire que la dernière fois !_ Qui essayait-il de leurrer ? Il avait le sentiment profond qu'avec ces gamins, ça pouvait _toujours_ être pire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et inspira profondément, comme tout bon guerrier qui se respecte avant de se ruer sur le champ de bataille.

__

A l'attaque…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

… et BANG !

Le bruit que fit son crâne en heurtant la table métallique résonna dans la pièce.

__

Bergsten ? Andy ?

L'homme qui s'appelait Garoth ne bougeait plus.

Lentement, il le déshabilla. D'abord les chaussures, puis le vieux jean, le pull rouge, enfin le tee-shirt et les sous-vêtements. Ensuite, il revêtit le tout. Le jean, trop large, formait une poche sur le devant et les chaussures lui meurtrissaient les pieds. Il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Avec ses gestes si silencieux, il se pencha à côté de la forme immobile de l'homme qui s'appelait Garoth, et ramassa le pistolet noir. Son contact était froid mais c'était un froid différent de celui qui envahissait la salle. Ce n'était pas la mort, c'était la puissance.

Il coinça l'arme dans la ceinture de son jean, contre sa peau. Puis, d'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à quitter le monde du silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Rangez vos livres !" ordonna t'il d'une voix claire " Et sortez vos baguettes !"

__

Allez vieux, écrase-les ! fit un voix dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius.

"Aaah, il va y avoir de l'action !" gloussa Sophia Moore.

"Hé chérie, si tu veux de l'action, je suis là !" lui lança Roger Kumberg avec un clin d'œil.

Et la jeune fille gloussa de plus belle.

__

Fantastique…

Juste une bande de gosses, montre leur ! fit de nouveau Sirius dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le Sirius qu'il côtoyait, la voix était moins cynique, plus tranquille. C'était presque le Sirius de Poudlard.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent au milieu en chahutant, et James repoussa les tables d'un sort. Matt, qui, de nouveau plongé dans un de ses livres, n'avait rien vu venir, sursauta quand sa chaise s'éleva de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres du sol, et manqua de s'étaler au milieu des rires.

__

Sûr que c'est pas gagné !

Reposant son livre d'un geste rageur, Matt s'approcha des autres, prenant toutefois bien garde à rester en retrait.

"Parfait." commença James.

Il se pencha et sortit de son sac un boîte carrée, d'à peu près vingt centimètres de côté.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là dedans ?" murmura Amy Hayden.

"Peut-être que c'est rempli d'araignées." lui répondit Mickael Range qui jouait tranquillement avec sa baguette.

__

Du moment qu'il ne met pas le feu…

La jeune fille eut un frisson de dégoût et recula d'un pas.

James posa la boîte sur son bureau et se tourna vers ses élèves.

"Là dedans," annonça t'il, "il y a un antedrys."

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards perplexes.

"Est ce que quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'est un antedrys ?"

"Une grosse bestiole particulièrement moche ?" proposa Jordane Tilson, une fille au cheveux rouges, d'un air narquois.

"Très amusant, Miss Tilson." répliqua James "Quoi, personne ne sait ?"

__

Non, mais quelle bande d'abrutis… souffla Sirius.

"C'est une dryade qui a mal tourné." lança une voix sur sa droite.

C'était Matt. Matthias Claw savait ce qu'était un antedrys.

"Exact, Mr Claw. Cinq point pour Serpentard."

"Eh !" lança un garçon au cheveux bruns "Mais c'est qu'il en sait des choses, le têtard !"

"Que veux-tu, il faut bien qu'il compense." siffla Jordane Tilson, déclenchant de nouveaux rires.

"Ca suffit !" rugit James.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

"Envolés, les cinq points." ajouta t'il.

"Ooooh !" gloussa Sophia Moore, et James se demanda un instant si elle savait faire autre chose.

"Les antedrys" reprit-il "sont des dryades qui n'ont pas reçu leur arbres. Donc, leur source d'énergie vitale disparaît et leur âme s'éteint."

"Alors c'est un cadavre, que vous avez là-dedans, prof ?" s'enquit Mickael Range et Sophia Moore plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"_Non_. ils ont appris à puiser leur énergie ailleurs, pour se maintenir en vie."

"Où ça ?", demanda Jordane Tilson, intriguée malgré elle.

"Dans les arbres morts."

Ce n'était pas James qui avait répondu, c'était Matt, et, cette fois, personne ne se moqua de lui.

"Beuh !" fit Sophia Moore.

"Alors ce sont de méchantes Dryades, prof ?" s'enquit Range, toujours moqueur.

"Si ils parviennent à entendre le son de votre voix, vous êtes perdus, ils le capturent et peuvent faire de vous ce qu'ils veulent."

Jordane Tilson haussa les épaules, déçue.

"Il suffit de se taire, et il ne peuvent rien contre nous."

"Exact, mais il n'est pas si facile de se taire, en présence d'antedrys."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

C'était Amy Hayden.

"Parce qu'ils peuvent créer des hallucinations, des illusions visibles par une seule personne, en se servant de vos peurs, la plupart du temps."

"Des épouvantards à la manque, en gros ?" ricana Kumberg

"Crétin." Siffla Matt.

__

Alors là, il m'ôte les mots de la bouche.

"S'il vous plaît." intervint-il en voyant que Kumberg allait répliquer.

Le garçon ne dit rien, mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

"A la différence des épouvantards, qui prennent la forme de ce qui vous fait peur, les antedrys, eux, créent une illusion, c'est à dire qu'ils vous enferment dans une sorte de rêve. Quelqu'un a t'il une idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour les combattre ?"

__

Mine de rien, on est quand même là pour ça…

"Se taire." laissa tomber Tilson.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous sortirez du rêve. Allons, vous ne savez vraiment pas ? Claw ?"

Le garçon hésita un moment.

"Il faut les voir."

"C'est ça. Comment ?"

"En se concentrant, en gardant son calme. Si on y arrive, le rêve apparaît en noir et blanc, et l'antedrys en couleur."

"Mais comment on le neutralise ?" demanda Amy Hayden.

"En l'effaçant." répondit James "La formule, c'est _deleo_, mais elle ne sera efficace que si vous voyez l'antedrys. Si jamais vous prononcez ce mot sans la voir, non seulement elle ne sera pas "neutralisée", mais en plus elle aura votre voix. Allez-y, dites-le une fois."

La plupart obéirent sans enthousiasme. Seuls Matt et Mickael Range, qui jouait toujours avec sa baguette, restèrent silencieux.

__

A vos risques et périls, les petits gars…

James attrapa la boîte.

"Celui qui se trouve à l'intérieur est un jeune. Ce qui veut dire que même si vous criez, il pourra pas vous faire de mal ; juste _peur_."

Les élèves étaient silencieux (_miracle !_)

"Je vais l'ouvrir." annonça t'il "Dès qu'il sortira, chacun d'entre vous sera plongé dans un autre monde. Le premier qui le voit prononce la formule."

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux adolescents. Tilson avait une expression méprisante sur le visage, Range et Kumberg semblaient bien décidés à prouver que ce n'était pas un petit antedrys qui pourrait les abattre, Sophia Moore était blottie derrière les épaules d'un grand garçon et Matt observait la scène avec un air de suprême indifférence.

Et il ouvrit la boîte.

La créature attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit. Aussitôt, toutes les couleurs de la salle se mirent à vaciller aux yeux de James, les murs devinrent gris, le bureau se changea en une haute cheminée.

__

Et les cris…

Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, n'oublies pas…

Les sorts fusaient autours de lui, flashs de lumière multicolores.

__

Et les cris…

Les gens dans leurs habits de fêtes couraient dans tous les sens, le bousculant au passage.

__

Et ce_ cri._

Concentre-toi, ce n'est pas réel.

Les tables volaient. Le bois explosait contre les murs dans un claquement sec. Une femme s'effondra à ses pieds, et ne se releva pas. Il resta immobile.

Au loin, il entendit le cri de Sophia Moore, dans un petit coin de son esprit, il se demanda ce qui pourrait bien lui faire peur. Une demi-douzaine de fourmis, peut-être ?

Il se força à oublier les cris. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il fallait qu'il efface ce cauchemar avant…

"James… Où _est_ Lily ?"

Avant ça.

Les guirlandes prenaient feu, un enfant poussa un cri suraigu en voyant les flammes dévorer sa manche.

Il savait ce qui allait arriver, et il ne voulait pas voir _ça_.

Il se concentra, encore et encore, et les images vacillèrent de nouveau. Les couleurs disparaissaient. Il se força à respirer plus calmement. Tout va bien, songea t'il, tout va bien.

Tout son corps tendu à l'extrême, il parcouru la salle dévastée du regard. La scène était comme figée dans le temps. Il observa, observa encore et soudain…

__

Là.

Ca y était, il le voyait, tout en rouge et vert, juste devant la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, maintenant, attendre que l'un des enfants la voit, où qu'il soit forcé d'intervenir pour cause d'hystérie.

Mickael Range poussa un cri sur sa droite, quelqu'un agrippa sa manche ; Jordane Tilson.

"Est ce que quelqu'un la voit ?" demanda t'il.

"Moi" fit la voix de Matt.

Personne d'autre ne répondit. Il était probable qu'il ne l'entendirent même pas.

Il allait dire à Matt de lancer a formule quand, brusquement, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

"J'y vais ?" demanda Matt.

Un seconde silhouette apparut non loin de l'antedrys. Une silhouette humaine, colorée.

"Professeur ?"

Il s'approcha, cherchant à détailler l'inconnu, mais il ne voyait pas son visage. Pourtant, il était là, juste devant lui, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas le voir.

"Professeur ?" répéta Matt.

"Oui, allez-y, Claw."

"_Deleo !_"

Et tout disparut.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bal…

Pour mon fiiiiiiiiiiiils ! avait rugit la voix de Lily, presque inhumaine.

Lily qui avait cessé d'être Lily depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis…

Ils m'ont fait mal, papa !

Depuis ce soir de septembre.

Le méchant monsieur… Il m'a…

"Qu'est ce qu'on nous montre l'antedrys, quand on a déjà vécu le pire ?" avait demandé Matt en quittant la classe.

Le méchant monsieur… Papa…

"Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous ayez lu les pages 24 à 32 de votre livre. Et ne vous contentez pas d'y jeter un coup d'œil, je veux que chacun soit capable de me les résumer. Peut-être même que j'interrogerait l'un d'entre vous."

Il vit Neville Londubat faire la grimace. Les autres se contentèrent de griffonner plus ou moins rapidement les devoirs dans leurs cahiers, avant de ranger hâtivement leurs affaires.

Et la classe se vida lentement. Les élèves disparaissaient sur un bref au revoir ou un signe de tête, pressés de rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Harry et Ronald Weasley, près de la porte. Les deux garçons semblaient attendre quelque chose.

"Oui ?" s'enquit James, le regard planté dans celui de son fils.

D'un signe de tête, Harry désigna quelque chose, de l'autre côté. James se retourna et découvrit Hermione Granger, plantée devant son bureau.

"Oui ?" répéta t'il.

"J'aimerais juste savoir si les Stomchicks sont au programme, pour les BUSE."

Il sourit.

"Bien sûr, sinon je ne vous les aurais pas fait étudier. Mais je penses qu'il y a plus de chance pour que vous les ayez en théorie qu'en pratique."

"Pourquoi ?"

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel. Réprimant un sourire, il répondit :

"Parce qu'il est rare d'en obtenir assez pour pouvoir faire passer un examen, tout simplement."

"Donc, selon vous, il y a de _grandes_ chances pour qu'on les ait à l'examen théorique, c'est ça ?"

"Hermione…" grogna Weasley.

James éclata de rire, et ressentit un étrange fourmillement dans le ventre en réalisant qu'il en était encore capable.

"Je n'ai jamais parlé de _grandes_ chances, Miss Granger. Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !"

"Mais d'après vous, est ce que…"

"Il n'a pas les sujets, Hermione." rappela Harry.

La jeune fille rougit.

"Mais je n'ai jamais demandé…"

James sourit.

"Allons, Miss Granger, je suis sûr qu'une élève telle que vous n'aura aucun problème avec l'épreuve de BUSE, cessez donc de vous inquiéter."

"Oh… C'est vrai, vous… vous croyez ?"

Il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air modeste. James réprima un nouvel éclat de rire.

"Absolument."

"Bon, tu es rassurée, maintenant ?" demanda Weasley, un peu moqueur.

Elle lui adressa une grimace et récompensa James d'un sourire rayonnant.

"Merci, et je v…"

"Aïe !"

James se tourna vers la porte en même temps qu'Hermione. Appuyé contre le mur, Harry se tenait le front en grimaçant.

"Potter ?"

Dieu comme le nom sonnait bizarrement.

"Potter, ça va ?"

Harry grimaça un sourire.

"Oui… Je me suis cogné… Quel idiot !"

Weasley eut un rire qui sonnait faux.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller, avant que Harry ne s'assomme vraiment."

Hermione acquiesça vivement.

"Oui. Merci beaucoup, Mr Grahams."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

Il y avait longtemps que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête. Plusieurs mois, déjà. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas la solution miracle, il n'était pas stupide. Ce n'était pas cela qui leur ferait oublier, non, mais peut-être, seulement peut-être, ça pourrait les guérir.

Lily se brossait les cheveux devant le miroir. Ses gestes étaient lents et réguliers. Sa longue robe de soie bleue clair découvrait ses épaules, et sa peau blanche semblait plus pâle encore sous les cheveux flamboyants.

"Lily ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait jamais. Mais ses yeux cherchèrent les siens dans le miroir.

Elle l'écoutait.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller, chérie ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'un geste tranquille, elle reposa la brosse sur la coiffeuse.

"Et toi, James, veux-tu y aller ?"

Il sourit brièvement.

"Pas tant que ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tous les Aurors doivent être là-bas."

Elle acquiesça.

"Dans ce cas, J'irais avec toi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bal."

Et elle reprit sa brosse.

"Lily ?"

Cette fois, elle ne le regarda pas.

"Oui ?"

"Je me disais, tu sais…"

Oh, mon dieu. C'était le pire début possible.

"Je me disais… Que j'aimerais…"

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'aimerais-tu, James ?" sa voix était parfaitement neutre.

"Avoir… Un autre enfant."

Voilà, c'était dit. L'expression de Lily se figea.

"Un… Un enfant ?"

"Oui."

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, presque éperdue.

"Je… Je ne peux pas, James… Harry…"

"Harry est mort." souffla t'il.

Déjà les larmes revenaient.

"Il a tout emmené, James. Quand il nous l'ont pris, ils ont tout pris."

"Mais il faut bien reconstruire, maintenant ! Ca fait cinq ans, Lily !"

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle. Il y avait des mois qu'elle ne pleurait plus, qu'elle était au delà des larmes.

"On ne peut pas reconstruire, James. Je ne peux pas."

Un sanglot le secoua, et elle le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

"On en reparlera après le bal… D'accord ?"

Il la suppliait. Il désespérait, et elle le voyait bien. Alors, elle sourit. Elle qui ne souriait plus. Peut-être avait-elle vu, peut-être avait-elle sentit, qu'il n'y aurait pas d' "après le bal".

"D'accord, James."

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	7. Corps étrangers

Merci aux reviewers !

o

Andromede : voilà, voilà ! Que personne ne chante (il fait si beau…)

Watterlily : Ch'uis désolée, voulais pas te faire pleurer… Avec celui-ci, ça devrait aller mieux, promis ! Combien de chapitres au juste ? Excellente question, je ne sais pas encore, mais dès que j'ai un estimation, je te le dis, promis (Bis) !

Beru ou bloub : D'accord, je sais qu'il y a pas mal de points que je n'explique pas, mais quand même, tu m'intrigues. Quelles sont donc tes questions ?

Princesse magique : Merci !

Fanny-44 : et voilà, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

Kritari : merci à toi, mais désolée, je ne réponds pas à _cette_ question (cela dit, on s'en doute un peu, non ?)

Et un grand merci à Leila, Elsa, Ielena, Ryatt, alieonor, et Gaelle griffondor ! ! !

o

o

o

7. Corps étrangers.

o

o

o

o

Le mince dossier cartonné atterrit sur le bureau de Rains avec un claquement sec.

"L'incendie était bien d'origine criminelle, chef," annonça Danny Gilberston, la mine sinistre "c'est confirmé."

Rains hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'ignorait.

Sans attendre d'y être invité, Danny se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

"Mais _qui_ a pu faire ça ?" grommela t'il pour lui-même.

C'était probablement la question qui le hantait depuis douze jours, tout comme Rains, d'ailleurs. Frustré par l'inaction, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

"O.K. Danny, qu'est ce qu'on sait ?" il s'adressait plus à lui même qu'au jeune policier "D'après le voisine, Bergsten quitte sa maison à sept heures quarante-cinq, comme il le fait d'habitude, vraisemblablement. Mais on sait qu'il n'arrive à son boulot qu'à neuf heures, or, selon son collègue Steven McPheon, il arrive d'habitude vers huit heures et quart, huit heures vingt, en comptant large ; au cas où il ait eu un pépin sur la route, on peut dire la demie, voir moins vingt. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a, au minimum, une heure et vingt minutes de retard ; premier détail qui cloche."

Danny confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Ensuite," reprit Rains "On sait que, une fois arrivé là-bas, il se comporte d'une manière très étrange : il semble inquiet et très agité, et, au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, il dit à McPheon de pointer pour lui, et il détale."

"Il lui a dit de pointer pour lui ?" s'étonna Danny.

Rains acquiesça.

"Puis, dix minutes après son départ, McPheon reçoit un appel de Catherine Bergsten, complètement paniquée, qui demanda son mari. Et d'après ce que McPheon a entendu, Bergsten a rejoint sa femme alors qu'elle était encore au téléphone, puis la ligne a été coupée."

"Il lui a dit de pointer pour lui ?" répéta Danny.

"Exact, Gilberston," grogna Rains "tu es dur d'oreille, maintenant ?"

Danny ignora la remarque, son visage rond se plissa alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"Mais… Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? Je veux dire, si on admet qu'il ait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que sa famille était en danger, pourquoi demander de pointer pour lui ? A sa place, j'aurais filé et c'est tout."

Rains hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le bureau.

"En fait, il n'y a pas que ça qui n'est pas clair, Danny. Moi, je me demande carrément _pourquoi_ il s'est rendu sur son lieu de travail. Si tu pense que ta femme risque de se faire agresser, tu files au bureau, toi ? Bien sûr que non…"

"Peut-être qu'il avait simplement un doute…" proposa Danny "Peut-être que, pour une raison ou une autre, cette possibilité lui trottait dans la tête, vous savez, un mauvais pressentiment, ou une connerie de ce genre… Il se dit "Bon, je vais voir, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net", il demande à son pote de pointer, parce qu'il compte revenir, et il rentre."

"Mouais," fit Rains "ça se tient, si on imagine que Bergsten était mouillé dans un truc louche. Mais quand même, d'après McPheon, il était sérieusement flippé, bien plus qu'un type qui a un mauvais pressentiment… A moins d'être madame Irma. Et c'était la _première_ fois qu'il était en retard ! Non, je pense qu'il a du se passer un truc, ce matin-là, mais quoi, ça, mystère."

"Chef." souffla Danny.

"Quoi ?"

"On a toujours pas retrouvé son corps, à Bergsten."

"Et on ne le retrouvera sans doutes pas, ce doit être un tas de cendres sous une poutre."

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait…"

"Etre encore en vie ? Non, je ne crois pas."

Danny fronça le nez.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait abandonné sa femme et son bébé dans les flammes, et ça, je ne le sens pas. Appelle ça un pressentiment si ça te chante…"

Danny hocha la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, l'air morose.

"En tous cas, " reprit Rains "Il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Je refuse que mon fils aille à l'école chaque matin dans une ville où un maniaque s'amuse à faire cramer un couple et son bébé."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Septembre avançait et l'automne s'installait tranquillement à Poudlard. Le feuillages des immenses arbres qui peuplaient la forêt interdite, d'un vert éclatant le jour de la rentrée, avait viré au rouge et les nuages au dessus du grand lac se teintaient de gris. James se faisait à sa nouvelle vie avec une facilité qui le déconcertait parfois. Les gens et les lieux lui étaient familiers, et il se sentait comme réveillé d'un long cauchemar. Il en venait même à douter de l'existence de "son" monde, celui qui s'enlisait dans les ténèbres, celui qui avait vu mourir sa femme et son fils unique.

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la rentrée, trois semaines rythmées par les plaisanteries des jumeaux Weasley, les brèves apparitions du Vieux Fou et la présence de Harry sous la fenêtre chaque lundi matin. En seulement trois semaines, l'univers d'où il venait et les dix années d'obscurité qu'il avait vécues avaient filé loin, bien loin de sa nouvelle routine.

Mais ce qui se passa ce matin-là se chargea de lui renvoyer ses doutes et son ancienne vie à la figure.

C'était un samedi matin. Un matin normal et tranquille, un matin où le timide soleil perçait par delà les nuages de la fin du mois de septembre, un matin qui ne laissait rien présager d'inhabituel.

__

James…

Tout d'abord, il crût que la voix était un simple produit de son imagination, comme tous ces rêves que la douce Lily était venue visiter. Une voix fantôme, une voix des souvenirs.

__

James…

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, s'abandonnant pour quelques ultimes secondes à cette douce irréalité. Puis, il sentit les draps bouger autours de lui, et l'air matinal ébouriffer ses cheveux. Avec un grognement, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

"James."

La voix se teintait d'impatience, et James commença à douter, quel genre de fantasme fallait-il être pour s'énerver sur un dormeur ?

"James !"

C'est alors qu'il reconnut la voix, et manqua de tomber du lit. Littéralement.

"_Jenny ?_"

Il ouvrit les yeux, et reconnu la lourde chevelure brune, le regard sombre.

Jenny.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" s'exclama t'il, sincèrement stupéfait.

Visiblement mortifiée, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière.

"Et où voudrais-tu que je sois, hein ?" répliqua t'elle, mordante.

Mais James était bien trop surpris pour lancer une dispute. Péniblement, il se redressa et examina la pièce autours de lui. C'était _sa_ chambre, ou plutôt _leur_ chambre, le reprenait toujours Jenny, et rien ici ne rappelait Poudlard.

"James ?" répéta Jenny, d'un ton plus incertain, cette fois, "Ca va ?"

Il acquiesça lentement, toujours silencieux. En face du lit, la grande armoire était ouverte et il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de la porte. Ses cheveux couleur de sable étaient redevenu des épis sombres et désordonnés, et le bleu de ses yeux avait disparu.

__

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jenny l'observait toujours, de ce même air intrigué.

"Chéri ?"

"Ca va… Tout va bien." répondit-il en forçant un sourire, ce qui sembla l'inquiéter plus que tout le reste "J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve."

"Si tu le dis… Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille. Sirius t'attend dans le salon, c'est pour ça que je suis montée te réveiller."

"Sirius… Que tu y ailles ?"

"Oui, j'ai une réunion, ce matin. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié, si ?"

"Mais non." assura t'il tout en se demandant de quelle réunion elle pouvait bien parler.

Son expression indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela elle prit le regard résigné de celle qui aura pourtant _tout _essayer, et transplana après un "au revoir" presque inaudible.

Seul dans la grande chambre vide, James resta assis à fixer l'armoire, hébété, en se disant que pour la première fois, il aurait été content qu'apparaisse le Vieux Fou, ne serait-ce que pour injecter un peu de réalité dans le monde des chimères.

Après quelques minutes de délibérations, il finit par s'habiller et descendre au salon où, comme l'avait annoncé Jenny, Sirius l'attendait.

o

o

o

"T'as pas vraiment l'air au mieux de ta forme." commenta James en entrant dans la pièce.

Et ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Sirius était très pâle et des cernes bleutés soulignaient ses yeux sombres, ses vêtements étaient tout chiffonnés et ses cheveux noirs pendaient tristement sur son front.

"Drôle de façon d'accueillir son meilleur pote." répliqua t'il.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. James serra les dents. C'était le Sirius des mauvais jours.

"Navré." grogna t'il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé "Je ne suis pas d'humeur très accueillante."

Sirius s'assit en face de lui.

"C'est à cause de Jenny ? Je l'ai vue, ce matin, et elle ne semblait pas ravie."

"Jenny n'a rien à voir là-dedans…"

"T'es sûr ? Parce que tu sais, je la comprends parfois, t'es pas toujours un mec des plus agréables."

__

Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

"Moi au moins, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui."

"Peut-être qu'elle préférerait ça…"

James sentit l'exaspération le gagner, et puis qu'est ce que Sirius pouvait bien en savoir, hein ?

"Ecoute, ça m'étonnerais que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour entendre parler de ma vie de couple, si ? Parce que si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois contente-toi d'envoyer un hibou à Emy Andrews. Maintenant s'il te plaît, _qu'est ce qui t'amène ?_"

Sirius ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ce changement de ton, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je viens de la part de Maugrey."

__

Manquait plus que ça… James inspira à fond, tentant de réintégrer l'ancienne réalité. Ce n'était pas si difficile, déjà les vieux sentiments revenaient à la charge : le découragement et la fatigue, ainsi que cette impression latente de n'être jamais réellement présent… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment oublié tout ça ?

"Et qu'est ce qu'il veut ?"

"Comme d'habitude." répliqua Sirius, le visage dénué de toute expression "Son Auror préféré lui manque."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Sirius acquiesça.

"Des gamins sont morts, à Pré-au-Lard, des gosses de Poudlard. Les corps ont été retrouvée près de la rivière. Ils ont été…"

La voix de Sirius sembla s'altérer l'espace d'une seconde.

"Démembrés." acheva t'il.

James sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Maugrey m'a envoyé te porter la nouvelle, il a du se dire que peut-être elle raviverait la vieille flamme. J'ai même des photos, si tu veux."

James sentit un souffle glacer l'envahir de la tête aux pieds. Il se demanda un moment si ces enfants étaient des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor.

Mais quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

"Et bien, tu es venu pour rien."

Sirius releva les yeux, imperturbable.

"Je sais."

James enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sentant les griffes acérées d'un début de migraine lui chatouiller la nuque.

__

Peut-être que je suis bel et bien cinglé, finalement.

Dommage, cette idée agaçante avait pourtant fini par lui sortir de la tête.

"Pourquoi, James ?"

Il redressa la tête, laissant ses mains pendre dans le vide.

"Hein ?"

"Pourquoi arrêter ?"

James fronça les sourcils.

"Tu sais quoi ? Le fait que ce soit _toi_ qui me pose cette question, ça me déprime."

Etrangement, sa répartie sembla ramener un peu de couleur dans le regard de son ami. Sirius laissa échapper un de ses éclats de rire qui sonnaient comme un aboiement.

"Quoi, comme dans "personne ne me comprend" ?"

Mais James n'y voyait rien de drôle.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai arrêté."

L'amusement de Sirius passa aussi vite qu'un arc-en-ciel. Il haussa les épaules, comme si, finalement, la question n'avait plus grande importance.

"Et ouais, ta vie n'est qu'un gigantesque drame… Comme bien d'autres, d'ailleurs."

Malgré lui, James réprima un ricanement.

"Tu sais, le jour où j'aurais vraiment besoin qu'on me remonte le moral, ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je rendrais visite…"

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Tu veux un café ?"

Sirius se leva, frottant ses paumes contre son jean froissé.

"Non… Il faut que j'y aille."

"Oh…"

"Oui, je…" il semblait pressé de partir, tout d'un coup "Des truc à faire…"

Il se tut un moment, hésitant, cherchant les mots.

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir." dit-il finalement.

James haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne me suis pourtant pas montré très aimable…"

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura le visage de Sirius.

"Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance…"

L'ombre seulement, et il disparut.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"James…"

__

Et voilà que ça recommence…

Cette fois, il reconnut la voix tout de suite : c'était celle du Vieux Fou. Il se redressa brusquement, n'ayant aucun souvenir de s'être endormi, ni même de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

La première chose qu'il vit fut… Un hibou. Le hibou qui apportait le journal.

Puis il reconnut le petit bureau de bois sombre, les lourds rideaux rouges et la cheminée de marbre.

Poudlard.

__

Mais c'est à devenir dingue !

Le Vieux Fou n'était nulle part en vue.

"Et voilà," grogna t'il "j'imagine déjà les gros titres du prochain numéro de la gazette : l'ex Auror James Potter a officiellement pété les plombs. A présent nous en sommes certains ; il entend des voix, côtoie des morts et discute avec…"

Son regard retomba sur le hibou. L'oiseau inclina la tête et lui lança un regard curieux.

"… Des hiboux."

Partagé entre l'exaspération et cette étrange impression d'avoir oublié jusqu'à son propre nom, John Grahams s'empara de la _gazette_ et se hâta de quitter la chambre.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Ce matin-là, le lourd silence qui pesait sur le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Serpentard fut rompit par un long cri aigu.

Avec un grognement, Matthias "Matt" Claw ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mal lui en prit.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage massif de Roger Kumberg, il nota la petite lueur de joie mauvaise dans son regard et sut tout de suite qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de désagréable.

"Bonjour, Claw, bien dormi ?"

Matt tendit aussitôt la main vers sa table de nuit, mais Mickael Range le devança. D'un geste vif, il s'empara de la baguette et la tint hors de portée de Matt.

"Rends-moi ça, crétin !"

"Allons, allons," fit Kumberg d'un ton faussement ennuyé "ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu viens de faire. Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de nous Claw, si ?"

Il leva sa propre baguette.

"C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime bien s'amuser qu'on a envie d'être méchant avec toi…"

"Allez vous faire foutre."

Matt ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant un moyen de contrer l'attaque qui n'allait certainement pas tarder.

"_Vervasus !_"

Il fut aveuglé un instant puis sentit quelque chose de froid éclabousser ses cheveux et dégouliner sur ses épaules. Il essuya ses yeux et découvrit sur ses doigts une mousse verte et collante, qui dégageait une odeur désagréable.

Range et Kumberg s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

"Oh comme il est mignon !" se moqua Kumberg, feignant d'essuyer une larme d'attendrissement.

"On devrait envoyer une photo à sa mère !" renchérit l'autre.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Jonathan Turps et Benjamin Land, en train de s'habiller, observaient la scène d'un air amusé.

Furieux mais impuissant, Matt s'essuya le visage à l'aide de sa manche. Kumberg, toujours hilare, levait de nouveau sa baguette, quand on frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?"

"C'est nous."

Matt reconnut la voix traînante de Jordane Tilson. Sans attendre d'être invitée, la jeune fille pénétra dans le dortoir. La vue de Jonathan Turps et Benjamin Land à demi vêtus ne sembla pas l'émouvoir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, à Claw ?" s'enquit-elle d'un ton parfaitement indifférent.

Sophia Moore était entrée derrière elle. A la vue de Matt, elle se mit à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Matt sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

"Il a prit une douche." répondit Kumberg.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" demanda Benjamin Land.

Sophia remarqua alors le garçon et son regard se posa sur son torse nu. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

"Sophia voulait qu'on vous attende pour aller déjeuner."

Matt reconnu la voix et se sentit rougir de plus belle. Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, Amy Hayden laissa glisser son regard sur les quatre garçon, puis sur Matt, toujours couvert de cette étrange purée verte. Elle ne riait pas.

"Et bien, nous sommes prêts, princesse." répondit Turps tandis que Land enfilait un tee-shirt.

"Et bien magnez-vous, " répliqua Jordane "je commence à avoir faim."

Range lâcha la baguette de Matt, qui heurta le sol et rebondit sous son lit, avant de rejoindre Amy près de la porte. Kumberg, lui, semblait hésiter. Matt sentit sa gorge se nouer.

"Dites, les gars, c'est pas très sympa ce qu'on à fait à Claw… On pourrait peut-être… L'_arranger_ un peu…"

Sophia fut de nouveau saisie d'une irrépressible crise de gloussement et Range eut un sourire.

"Laissez Matt tranquille." siffla Amy "Vous en avez assez fait."

Au comble de la honte, Matt crispa les poings sur les draps.

"La princesse s'énerve, Kumberg." commenta Land.

"Mais ai-je envie d'obéir à la princesse ?" murmura Kumberg en jaugeant Matt du regard.

"Fiche-lui la paix !" ordonna Amy en s'approchant.

"Et j'ai faim." rappela Jordane.

Amy se planta devant Kumberg, le regard mauvais. Pas vraiment impressionné, l'autre la détailla un moment, l'air amusé.

"Mais comme tu voudras, princesse." sourit-il.

"Parfait, on peut y aller, _maintenant_ ?" grommela Jordane.

Amy fut la première à sortir, sans un regard pour Matt. Les autres suivirent. Au moment de passer la porte, Kumberg se retourna et lui envoya un baiser, le regard moqueur.

Et Matt resta seul dans le dortoir, fulminant et dégoulinant de mousse verte. Avec un cri de rage, il envoya son poing dans le mur en souhaitant que le monde entier disparaisse.

Mais rien ne trembla et le château garda ses tours bien droites. Alors, Matt, résigné, se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol dans une flaque gluante pour tenter de récupérer la baguette qui avait roulé sous le lit, ignorant l'odeur répugnante qui lui soulevait le cœur.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Une lettre destinée à Sirius à la main, Harry filait d'un bon pas en direction de la volière. Il était seul : Hermione était restée introuvable - probablement à la bibliothèque - et Ron avait décrété dans un marmonnement endormi qu'il refusait de "se lever aux aurores un samedi matin pour une stupide lettre".

Comme toujours un matin de week-end, les couloirs étaient vides. La plupart des élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, quelques uns - dont Ron - traînaient encore au lit et quelques courageux - dont Hermione - attaquaient déjà leurs devoirs. Harry préférait largement ne croiser personne à la volière, ne voulant annoncer le nom du destinataire - Sirius - à Hedwige en présence d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Pourtant, quand il déboucha sur la coursive du troisième étage, celle qui courrait juste en dessous du plafond magique, il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Accoudé à la balustrade, le professeur Grahams observait pensivement la grande salle bruyante en contrebas. Il n'avait pas remarqué Harry et ce dernier, mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi, hésita à signaler sa présence.

"Bonjour, professeur." dit-il finalement.

John Grahams eut un léger sursaut, se retourna et sourit en découvrant Harry.

"Oh, bonjour Potter. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver."

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…"

Le professeur Grahams éclata de rire.

"Ne soyez pas idiot, vous avez autant que moi le droit de vous promener dans le château. Et où allez-vous comme ça ?"

"A la volière." répondit Harry, montrant sa lettre.

Le professeur hocha la tête sans répondre.

Maintenant qu'un semblant de conversation était engagée, Harry hésitait à s'en aller, craignant d'être impoli. Pour se donner un contenance, il leva les yeux vers le plafond magique, qui était maintenant d'un bleu éclatant. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près.

"J'avais une amie que appelait cette coursive 'le chemin des anges'"

Harry reporta son attention sur son professeur. Etrangement, les mots remuèrent quelque chose en lui.

"Elle disait que c'était parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle conduisait au ciel."

Harry se força à sourire.

"C'est joli."

John Grahams acquiesça et un ombre traversa son regard. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait parlé de cette amie au passé : était-ce simplement parce qu'il l'avait perdue de vue ou bien…

"Vous… Vous êtes allé à Poudlard ?"

Le professeur Grahams eut un rire qui parut un peu nerveux.

"Oui, bien sûr, comme la grande majorité des sorciers anglais."

"Bien sûr." répéta Harry.

Cette drôle d'impression s'accentua, un étrange malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La soudaine sensation d'avoir pénétré les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, et une vague inexpliquée de nostalgie et de regrets, un peu comme le mal du pays, comme aurait pu le ressentir quelqu'un qui n'a plus de foyer nulle part, l'impression d'être étranger partout.

Effrayé, il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'en aller.

"Professeur, il faut que…"

Mais le professeur Grahams ne sembla pas l'entendre.

"Qui est-là ?" demanda t'il brusquement.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

"Quoi ? Que…"

"Ce n'est que moi, professeur." répondit une voix doucereuse.

Harry se retourna et vit, émergeant du même couloir que lui quelques minutes plus tôt, la silhouette longiligne de Mickael Goldstein qui sortait de l'ombre.

"Vous êtes le professeur John Grahams, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Exact."

Goldstein se tourna vers Harry.

"Et voici Harry Potter…"

Une indéfinissable lueur s'alluma dans son regard quand Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de rumeurs étranges qu'on peut entendre circuler sur votre compte, Mr Potter." il eut un bref sourire "Je suis même sûr que certaines vous amuseraient."

Son ton était condescendant, à la limite du mépris, comme si Harry avait été un jeune enfant sans importance ou un adolescent complètement idiot.

"La _gazette_ m'a donné un aperçu des rumeurs qui semblent provenir du _ministère_." répliqua Harry "Je ne les ai pas trouvées très drôle."

Goldstein parut surpris, mais il se reprit bien vite.

"Vous devez faire erreur, mon garçon. Le ministère a certainement mieux à faire que discuter du cas d'un écolier avec les journaliste."

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Je suis ici pour une petite… Inspection," poursuivit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus professionnel "je suis aussi chargé d'interroger professeurs et élèves, comparer les points de vue, ce genre de choses…"

Son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur Harry.

"M'accordez-vous une entrevue, Mr Potter ?"

Mais Harry n'en avait aucune envie.

"Je suis désolé," répondit-il calmement "j'ai du courrier à envoyer."

"Allons, allons, je suis certain que cela peut attendre un moment… Je vous retiendrais pas longtemps."

"Il m'a semblé que c'était urgent, au contraire." intervint le professeur Grahams d'une voix claire.

Il fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Harry Potter n'a aucune obligation envers vous, Mr Goldstein. De plus, il y a plusieurs centaines d'élèves dans cette école, je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à en trouver au moins un qui aura envie de discuter."

Harry songea brièvement à Drago Malfoy.

Goldstein perdit son sourire aimable.

"Comme vous voudrez, Mr Grahams." répondit-il plutôt sèchement "Loin de moi l'envie d'importuner l'un de vos élèves. A bientôt, Potter."

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes de plus sur Harry, et il tourna les talons.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Ce Goldstein ne me plaît pas du tout." annonça Harry à Ron et Hermione lors du repas de midi.

Ron releva les yeux de son assiette, étonné.

"Comment ça ? Tu lui a parlé ?"

Harry acquiesça et résuma à voix basse leur rencontre de la matinée. Ron l'écouta attentivement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

"C'est plutôt normal qu'il ait voulu lui parler, non ? Après tout," ajouta t'il à l'intention de Harry "tu dois être à l'origine d'une belle pagaille."

"V_oldemort_ doit être à l'origine d'une belle pagaille." rectifia t'il d'un ton farouche.

Ron blêmit et la fillette qui était assise à côté de Harry s'écarta ostensiblement.

Harry les ignora tous les deux.

"Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?" demanda t'il à Hermione qui était restée silencieuse.

Hermione acheva de remplir son assiette de purée avant de répondre.

"J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui, un peu après la rentrée, il y des exemplaires des bulletins officiels du ministère à la bibliothèque. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'extraordinaire."

"C'est à dire ?"

"C'était un bon Auror, il a eu deux, trois récompenses, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu de problèmes, et s'il c'est lui qui l'a envoyé, Fudge doit en être content."

"Et nous savons tous que c'est le plus beau critère de réussite." ironisa Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Il est tout a fait possible que ce type ait une dent contre toi, Harry. Tu devrais l'éviter."

"Rassure-toi," grogna t'il "j'en ai bien l'intention."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'après-midi s'écoula sans autre incident notable. D'ailleurs, ces trois premières semaines de cours s'étaient écoulée sans incident notable, hormis les colères de Rogue, les blagues de jumeaux et les bévues de Neville. Le monde autours d'eux était, depuis le mois de juin, en ébullition, mais c'était une ébullition silencieuse, sans tempête ni éclat.

Les rumeurs se taisaient dès que Harry entrait dans une pièce, les professeurs le regardaient parfois un peu bizarrement mais ils ne faisaient jamais de commentaires - ils n'abordaient jamais _le_ sujet, et même Goldstein, le digne représentant du malaise ministériel, s'obstinait à rester invisible.

Et si Harry appréciait cette relative tranquillité, elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à être pris dans la tempête dès la rentrée, entre ceux qui voudraient _savoir_ et ceux qui le traiteraient de fou furieux, il s'était attendu à ce que Colin Creevey se pende à sa manche en piaillant "Alors, c'est vrai ? Dis, dis Harry ! C'est vraiment vrai ?", à ce que les Serpentards l'accueillent avec des "J'espère que t'as fait ton testament, Potter" à chaque détour de couloir ; mais Colin n'avait rien dit et les Serpentards se contentaient de leurs habituels regards moqueurs.

Toutefois, Harry était bien placé pour savoir que, en ce qui le concernait, la tranquillité ne durait jamais. Et, effectivement, ce fut lors de ce samedi soir qu'il se produisit finalement _quelque chose_.

Une demie heure avant le dîner, abandonnant temporairement Hermione à ses devoirs d'arithmancie, Ron et Harry avaient rendu visite à Hagrid. Hagrid qui les avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et un regard brillant d'excitation, ce qui, le plus souvent, ne laisser rien présager de bon.

" Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous en parler ! " leur cria t'il du plus loin qu'il les aperçu " Ils sont arrivés ce matin. "

Ron fit la grimace.

" On n'aurait peut-être pas du venir aujourd'hui. " souffla t'il à Harry " Je paries qu'il a encore récupéré des sales bestioles. "

Bien qu'il ait eu la même pensée, Harry se força à l'ignorer et parcourut au pas de course les derniers mètres le séparant de la cabane.

" _Qui_ est arrivé ce matin, Hagrid ? "

Hagrid tentait de faire taire Crockdur, son énorme chien, que l'arrivée des deux garçons semblait rendre particulièrement enthousiaste. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

" Une bande de spélotoms. "

Ron émit un grognement exaspéré, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

" Une bande de _quoi_ ? "

" De sales bestioles. " répondit Ron " Maman en a eu une colonie dans son jardin, une fois ; on a du appeler des effaceurs pour les faire partir. "

" Des quoi ? " répéta Harry.

" Les effaceurs sont des agents chargés de réguler la magie " expliqua Hagrid.

" Et les spélotoms ? "

" C'est un genre de spectres, comme des boules d'énergie magique. " répondit Ron.

" En fait, " ajouta Hagrid " ils se forment à partir de résidus de magie. On ne sait pas trop comment, l'énergie magique élémentaire – comme celle qui reste après un sort assez puissant – se condense et donne naissance à un spélotom. "

" Alors, ils ne sont pas vivants ? " observa Harry.

" Ils sont magiques. " répliqua Ron, comme si ça expliquait tout.

" Mais ils n'ont pas… d'esprit ; si ? "

" Ca, je l'ignore. " fit Hagrid en se grattant le crâne " Ca fait sûrement parti des choses que nous auront à découvrir cette année. " conclut-il d'un air réjouit.

" Génial. " grogna Ron, sans enthousiasme.

" Qu'est ce que tu leurs reproches ? " s'enquit Harry " Ca n'a pas l'air bien méchant, si ? "

" Ce sont de vraies plaies. Ils n'arrêtent pas une secondes, bougent dans tous les sens et peuvent faire un tas de dégâts. En plus, ils font un drôle de bruit qui me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Dites, Hagrid, j'espère qu'ils ne se baladent pas en toute liberté… "

Hagrid secoua la tête.

" Non, Je leur ai créé un volière, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut aller la couvrir à la tombée de la nuit. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Les spélotoms sont lumineux. "

" Oh. "

Harry avait vraiment du mal à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un spélotom.

" Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? " proposa Hagrid.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il remplit la bouilloire et sortit trois tasses. Il posa également sur la table une boîte en fer blanc qui contenait des biscuits faits maison, auxquels Harry et Ron se gardèrent bien de goûter.

" Alors, " demanda Hagrid tout en s'activant " comment s'annonce cette nouvelle année ? "

" Pas bien différente des autres. " répondit Harry en jouant avec sa tasse.

" Hum… Et tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle le soit ? "

Il eut un bref sourire.

" Faut croire. "

Hagrid posa la bouilloire sur la table.

" Vous savez, " dit-il " ce n'est pas parce qu'on entend parler de rien que personne n'agit… Et je parle pour les deux côtés. "

" Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ? " s'enquit Ron avec un froncement de sourcils.

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

" Je sais juste que beaucoup de choses se préparent. " répondit-il en remplissant sa tasse.

" Et ça aussi, j'imagine ça vaut pour les deux côtés. " marmonna Harry.

" C'est probable. " approuva Hagrid.

Voyant que le moral des deux garçons semblait sensiblement plus bas qu'à leur arrivée, il fit un effort pour alléger l'atmosphère.

" Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que ça donnait, à Poudlard, " reprit-il d'un ton enjoué " ce nouveau professeur, il vous plaît ? "

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

" James… James ! "

" Oui ? "

Le petit homme leva les bras vers le ciel, l'air à la fois soulagé et exaspéré.

" Ah, enfin te voilà, on n'a pas idée de se cacher comme ça… "

James fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne me _cachait_ pas, j'étais à la bibliothèque. "

" Mais je ne savais pas que tu y étais, donc ça revient au même. " répliqua t'il.

__

Allons bon… songea James.

" Tu me cherchais ? " s'enquit-il poliment.

Le Vieux Fou acquiesça vigoureusement.

" Ouaip. Et pas le temps de blaguer, mon grand, ton fils a des ennuis ! "

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

" Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au château. " fit remarquer Hagrid après un regard au ciel qui s'assombrissait " Le dîner ne devrait plus tarder. "

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et Harry se leva, ramassant leurs tasses.

" Je dois aller couvrir la cage des spélotoms avant, vous m'accompagnez ? "

" C'est d'accord. " approuva Harry.

La description que Ron et Hagrid avaient fait de ces créatures avait piqué sa curiosité.

Ron, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

" Parfait, alors on y va. Toi, Crockdur, tu restes là. "

Le chien se coucha sur le vieux tapis, au pied du lit. Hagrid extirpa d'une armoire massive de grandes pièces d'étoffe sombre, qui semblait étrangement légère, et leur fit signe de les suivre.

Le temps qu'il traversent le parc, et le soleil était pratiquement couché quand ils atteignirent la forêt. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, vue d'ici, la forêt interdite semblait constituée d'ombres.

Il la soudaine impression que l'_atmosphère_ autours d'eux s'assombrissait en même temps que le ciel. Mal à l'aise, il fit signe à Ron qui se laissait distancer d'accélérer l'allure et allongea le pas pour rester à la hauteur de Hagrid.

" Ha, nous y voilà ! " s'exclama celui-ci.

Il s'engagea dans un étroit sentier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils atteignirent une minuscule clairière où se trouvaient d'immenses cages faites d'un matériaux transparent comme le verre dans lesquelles voletaient les créatures les plus étranges qu'Harry eut jamais vu.

" Par Merlin, Hagrid, " souffla Ron " vous en avez récupéré un sacré nombre ! "

Les spélotoms ressemblaient à de petits tourbillons transparents, aux couleurs éclatantes, filant dans tous les sens à une vitesse effarante. Ils paraissaient pouvoir s'allonger et se déformer à volonté et une vive lumière émanait d'eux. Ils semblaient aussi " pousser " de petits cris aigus qui rappela à Harry les dessins animés idiots que son cousin regardait durant leur petite enfance.

" Ceux qu'on avait eu dans notre jardin n'étaient pas si agités. " observa Ron.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

" Ils ne sont pas comme ça, d'habitude. " il haussa les épaules " Il doit y avoir de l'orage dans l'air. "

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

James entra en trombe dans la grande salle et s'immobilisa près de la porte. Fébrilement, il parcourut les quatre tables du regard, cherchant l'adolescent au cheveux noirs désormais familiers.

__

Allez, Harry… Où es-tu ?

Mais son fils n'était pas là. La gorge serrée, James reconnut Hermione Granger, plongée dans un livre au bout de la table des Gryffondors.

La jeune fille sursauta quand il lui agrippa l'épaule. Sa surprise se changea en inquiétude quand elle croisa son regard.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " bredouilla t'elle.

" Harry. " haleta James " Où est-il ? "

Elle se rejeta en arrière, s'écartant de James, l'air inquiet.

" Pourquoi ? "

" S'il vous plaît, Mlle Granger, c'est important, où est Harry Potter ? "

James avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

" Il est parti avec Ron, " répondit finalement Hermione " ils sont allés voir Hagrid. "

Et James détala sans prendre la peine de la remercier, ignorant ses protestations.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Prenant chacun une des extrémités de la grande bâche, Hagrid et Ron la tendirent au-dessus des cages transparentes. Le reste du tissu dans les bras, Harry s'écarta pour leur laisser le champ libre, reculant vers les arbres.

" Tire-la un peu plus sur la droite ! " lança Hagrid à Ron.

" Oups, pardon Harry. "

Harry fit encore quelques pas en arrière, pour éviter Ron.

Sous la toile, les spélotoms continuaient à s'agiter furieusement.

" Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? " grogna Ron entre ses dents.

Harry observa encore un moment son ami en train de se débattre avec le tissu avant de se décider à aller l'aider. Mais au moment où il déposait son fardeau dans les feuilles mortes, un bruissement lui fit dresser l'oreille.

" Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? " lui demanda Hagrid qui l'observait.

Le bruit se précisait.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

" Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un… "

Le bruit n'avait à présent plus rien de discret. Quelqu'un marchait dans leur direction, quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Ron avait également sortit sa baguette et que Hagrid avait à la main un grossier couteau de poche.

Un homme émergea des buissons. La première chose qui frappa Harry fut sa haute taille et l'éclair sauvage de ses yeux. Puis, il nota le crâne rasé, et la brûlure sur le front.

Harry serra le poing sur sa baguette quand l'homme s'approcha de lui. Hagrid bondit en avant, poussant Ron sur le côté, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'inconnu atteignit Harry, paralysé, agrippa son épaule et…

S'effondra.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Harry le vit s'effondrer dans l'herbe avec un choc sourd, la respiration haletante.

" Qu'est ce que… " bégaya Ron.

Harry s'accroupit, et l'homme entrouvrit les yeux.

" Poudlard… " souffla t'il.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda Harry.

Hagrid s'approcha à son tour.

" Il n'a pas l'air bien. " marmonna t'il.

" Poudlard… " répéta l'homme.

Hagrid déboutonna le col de sa chemise déchirée, à la recherche de blessures.

" Ron ! " s'exclama t'il " Va chercher Dumbledore, et préviens aussi Madame Pomfresh ! "

Ron parut hésiter.

" Vite ! " insista Hagrid.

Ron resta un moment immobile, puis acquiesça et partit en courant.

" Harry, aide-moi à lui ôter cette chemise. "

Harry s'exécuta, écartant le tissu le plus délicatement possible. Une main glaciale se referma sur son poignet.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " la voix était rauque, ce n'était qu'un râle.

" Harry. Je m'appelle Harry. "

L'homme le serra plus fort, et Harry sentit le froid remonter dans son bras. L'inconnu avait beaucoup de force pour quelqu'un qui semblait si épuisé.

" Est que… Est que je suis… A Poudlard. "

" Oui. " répondit Hagrid " Oui, et on va s'occuper de vous. "

Il acheva d'enlever la chemise, révélant le torse de l'homme, dont la peau semblait gravement brûlée.

" Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? " souffla Harry.

Mais même s'il avait eu l'intention de répondre, l'homme n'en eut pas le temps ; car, au même moment, une série de cris suraigus explosèrent.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

James sentait ses mollets faiblir et ses poumons devenir brûlant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce parc soit si grand ? Il lui semblait que la petite cabane du garde-chasse se trouvait à des kilomètres.

Il aperçu soudain une silhouette, qui, courant au moins aussi vite que lui, remontait vers le château. Il reconnut vite la chevelure flamboyante de Ronald Weasley.

__

Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Le garçon arriva à sa hauteur. Sans un regard pour James il se laissa tomber au sol. Rouge et essoufflé, il mit a un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

" Dumbledore… " haleta t'il " et… Madame Pomfresh… On a trouvé un homme… blessé… "

" Où ça ? " pressa James

" La forêt… "

Ron désigna les bois en contrebas.

" Oh mon… Mais qu'est que… "

Une vive lueur illumina brusquement les arbres. Ron poussa un cri.

" Weasley, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? "

Mais Ron semblait aussi stupéfait que lui.

" Ils sont là-bas… " murmura t'il " Harry et Hagrid… "

James sentit son sang se glacer.

" Weasley, vous pouvez continuer jusqu'au château ? "

A côté de lui, le garçon semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il acquiesça néanmoins.

" Parfait, allez trouver Dumbledore. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec l'infirmière, trouvez-moi Dumbledore. "

Ron fit signe qu'il avait compris.

" Et vous, professeur ? "

" Moi, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. "

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

" Mais qu'est que c'est que ça ? " hurla Harry pour couvrir le vacarme, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

" Les spélotoms " répondit Hagrid sur le même ton " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend ! "

Et Harry sentit brusquement le froid l'envahir.

Inquiet, il pensa tout d'abord à des détraqueurs. Puis il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et il chassa bien vite cette idée. Des détraqueurs n'auraient pas eu cet effet-là.

La petite clairière s'illumina soudainement, une lumière aveuglante, et il entendit un souffle gigantesque, une rafale. Il serra sa baguette plus fort, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? " cria t'il.

Les spélotoms crièrent encore plus fort, il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient éclater.

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Hagrid " Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de filer d'ici. Aide-moi à l'emmener. "

L'homme ! Harry l'avait presque oublié. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais il aurait été incapable de dire s'il était conscient ou non.

Hagrid l'attrapa par l'épaule et le redressa. Harry agrippa l'autre bras, et péniblement ils contournèrent les cages. Une nouvelle rafale balaya le visage de Harry et manquèrent d'emporter ses lunettes. Les cris provenant de la cage s'amplifièrent encore. Harry plaqua sa main libre sur son front.

" Dépêche-toi " hurla Hagrid

Soudain, une autre silhouette émergea des arbres, juste devant eux. La lumière empêchait de distinguer le visage. Surpris par la brusque apparition, Harry perdit l'équilibre, un bras le retint.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ? "

Harry reconnut la voix du professeur Grahams.

" On ne sait pas ! " cria t'il en réponse.

Il vit la forme de son professeur prendre la bras de l'inconnu, puis il le poussa en avant.

" Il faut sortir des bois, et vite ! Vous êtes prêt, Hagrid ? "

Hagrid confirma d'un grognement, et tous les deux traînèrent le blessé jusqu'au sentier. Harry suivait péniblement, aveuglé, trébuchant à chaque pas.

" Courage Harry, on y est presque… " l'encourageait la voix anxieuse du professeur.

En effet, de là où ils étaient, Harry apercevait vaguement les derniers arbres. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il naquit en lui la certitude qu'ils leur suffisait de sortir de la forêt pour être en sécurité. Comme si les éléments ne se déchaînaient qu'entre les arbres.

__

Ils y étaient presque.

Mais un grondement furieux les arrêta soudain. Clignant des yeux, Harry distingua une forme massive au milieu du sentier.

" HALTE ! " gronda une voix inhumaine.

On dirait un énorme animal, songea Harry. La lumière l'empêchait de bien voir. Hagrid, lui, le reconnut, probablement à sa voix.

" Alsan ? Alsan, laisse-nous passer ! "

Mais le gros fauve ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" NON. "

La voix résonna, couvrant le bruit du vent. La sensation de froid s'amplifia, _quelque chose_ approchait.

" Alsan, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? "

La stupéfaction était palpable dans la voix de Hagrid. Et Harry réalisa quelque chose.

" Laisse-nous passer, enfin ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il se passe ? "

Quelque chose qui le terrifia encore plus.

" Il n'est pas dans son état normal, Hagrid ! " hurla t'il

Le froid provenait en partie de la créature.

" Quoi ? "

Non, le froid avait comme _envahi_ la créature.

" Il a… "

" TAIS-TOI, MISERABLE FILS D'HOMME ! "

D'un bon souple, la créature fut devant Harry, et il identifia enfin son espèce.

__

Un sphinx.

Il en avait déjà vu, l'année passé, mais, alors que l'autre avait des yeux emprunt de douceur et de mystère, le regard sombre de celui-ci brûlait d'un feu froid. Harry leva sa baguette, certain qu'Alsan allait le déchiqueter sur le champ.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Le sphinx resta figé, puis il fit volte-face.

Et Harry découvrit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était arrivé _à temps_.

Le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes brandit le poing vers ce qu'il restait du ciel obscur, articulant des mots étrangers à l'accent rauque, semblant combattre les vents.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur même d'Alsan parut se débattre, sa forme se brouillant dans la lumière insoutenable. Mais ce quelque chose perdit la bataille.

Le corps d'Alsan retomba sur la sol. Harry sentit le froid le quitter. Le vent parut perdre un peu de force.

" Est ce qu'il est… "

" Non, Hagrid. " répondit Dumbledore " seulement inconscient. "

Le regard bleu du directeur rencontra celui de Harry. Et, si ce dernier y lut la confirmation que le danger présent était écarté, il ne se sentit pas vraiment rassuré pour autant.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Le timide soleil de février ne parvenait à réchauffer l'air frileux. La neige d'un blanc immaculé entourait l'étang gelé comme du coton. Sur la berge, Harry, quatre ans et demi, regardait en crispant ses petits poings le ballon bleu qui roulait sur la glace, au gré du vent.

L'air sortant de sa bouche formait " des petits nuages ", comme disait maman, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Il était furieux.

Oh, ce n'était pas pour le ballon ; il était en colère contre son père. Son père qui l'avait mis à la porte de son bureau. Oh, pas méchamment, non, il avait dit qu'il en avait pour une demi-heure, des dossiers à terminer, des dossiers-très-importants il en avait pour une demi-heure et après oui oui oui promis-juré il jouerait avec Harry.

C'était deux heures plus tôt.

Papa n'était pas sorti de son bureau et Harry était furieux. En plus, son ballon avait atterri sur la glace, où il n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer, parce que c'était dangereux.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un petit monticule de neige, sans quitter le ballon des yeux.

Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air si dangereux.

En fait, la glace semblait aussi solide que le chemin de terre, Harry avait du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait bien arriver de si terrible si jamais il posait le pied dessus.

Un nouveau coup de vent poussa le ballon. Pour l'instant, le ballon n'était pas très loin de la berge, mais il s'en éloignait rapidement.

Et si tout le monde disait que c'était dangereux, alors personne n'irait le chercher avant le printemps ?

Il s'avança un peu, effleurant la surface gelée du bout de sa chaussure.

" Promets-moi de ne jamais aller sur ce foutu lac, Harry. " avait dit papa.

Et Harry avait promis.

Il posa son pied droit sur la glace. Vu d'ici, le ballon semblait vraiment tout près.

Mais Harry avait promis.

Oui, mais il était juste là. Et papa aussi avait promis, rappela une petite voix. C'était cette même petite voix qui le poussait toujours à faire des bêtises.

Il posa l'autre pied. Il était maintenant debout sur le l'étang, et rien d'horrible ne s'était produit.

Ca n'est pas dangereux du tout, réalisa t'il alors. Il n'y avait sûrement pas de quoi y laisser un ballon.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Ca n'était pas difficile, ses pieds glissaient tout seuls, c'était même plutôt amusant.

Il atteignit son ballon et il continua à avancer, faisant rouler la balle devant lui, s'amusant à marcher sans décoller ses pieds de la glace.

Mais tout d'un coup le jeu cessa d'être drôle.

Il y eu d'abord un grincement, puis de minuscules sillons se creusèrent dans la glace, tout autours de lui. Pris de panique, il tenta de s'écarter, mais les sillons le poursuivirent.

Il voulut se mettre à courir.

Mais son pied dérapa, et l'autre heurta violemment la glace, passant à travers.

Il eut a peine le temps de sentir l'eau glaciale envahir sa chaussure, que tout son corps plongeait.

La glace s'était brisée.

Terrifié, il tenta de hurler, mais l'eau s'insinua dans son nez et sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer, lui brûlant les yeux et enfonçant dans ses membres des milliers de petites aiguilles.

Il ne savait pas nager.

Il se débattit, suffoquant, mais ses vêtements épais entravaient ses mouvements, l'entraînant vers le fond. Très vite, il ne parvint plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il se dit qu'il allait mourir.

Et il serait probablement mort, mais un bras plongea soudainement dans l'eau, brisant la glace qui se reformait déjà. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il recommença à se débattre.

Une main agrippa ses cheveux et tira dans un mouvement brusque. Harry poussa un cri silencieux, la douleur sembla se dissoudre dans le froid.

Puis le vent froid lui mordit la peau, et quand il put de nouveau respirer, un éclair de douleur lui transperça la poitrine.

Il fut traîné vers la berge, tremblant et hoquetant. Il s'effondra dans la neige et quelqu'un posa quelque chose de merveilleusement chaud et sec sur ses épaules. Un manteau.

Alors, Harry releva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait sauvé. C'était un homme. Il n'était pas très grand, pour un adulte, et il devait être vieux, car ses cheveux étaient tous gris.

" Ca va, Harry ? " demanda t'il doucement.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, incapable de parler. Au même moment, un cri perçant s'éleva depuis l'autre côté de l'étang.

" HARRY ! "

Il reconnu la voix de sa mère. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui crier que tout allait bien, mais il était trop fatigué. Alors, il se contenta de regarder Lily qui venait vers eux en courant, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse.

" Il va bien, madame. " dit l'homme d'un ton rassurant.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Pour une fois, Harry ne protesta pas.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? " murmura t'elle.

L'homme se gratta le sommet du crâne.

" J'ai vu le petit passer à travers la glace. Je n'ai eu que le temps de le rattraper, il coulait à pique. Sacré veine que j'ai pu l'avoir à temps. "

Sans lâcher Harry, elle se redressa et prit la main du vieillard.

" Vous lui avez sauvé la vie… "

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Le vieil homme devint tout rouge.

" Allons, ma petite dame… "

" Oh si, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Oh mon Dieu… Je vous doit tout, vraiment ! "

A ces mots, quelque chose changea dans le vieil homme. Il se redressa sensiblement, et son regard se fit plus intense, emprunt de tristesse.

" Non, madame, vous ne me devez rien. On ne me doit jamais rien, à moi. Sachez que c'est un honneur d'avoir pu aider cet enfant, même si ça ne change pas ce qu'il se produira dans l'avenir. "

Il serra plus fort la main de Lily.

" Même si je voudrais vraiment, je ne le peux pas. Soyez heureux, tous les deux. Je vous le souhaite. "

Son regard s'attarda sur la mère et l'enfant, puis il leur sourit. Sans un mot, il tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna dans la neige.

Lily baissa alors la tête vers son fils et Harry leva les yeux vers sa mère. Un même étonnement se lisait dans leurs regards identiques.

" Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. " murmura Lily.

Harry baissa la tête, là-bas, derrière les arbres, la silhouette du vieil homme se fondait dans les bois.

" Je crois que quelqu'un va mourir. " dit-il tristement.

Sans répondre, Lily le serra encore plus fort, un peu comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaître pour toujours.

Au milieu de l'étang, la glace se reformait déjà, emprisonnant le ballon bleu oublié.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé ; quoique celui-ci ne me plaît pas trop. J'ai du mal avec le point de vue de Harry, et la scène d'action de la fin me parait tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Hum…Hum… Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par arriver à Poudlard, non ? (mais si…). Bref, j'ai remanié ce chapitre comme je le pouvais, et cette version me paraît atteindre péniblement la mention potable, alors allons-y.

En espérant que (pour une fois !) vous ayez réussi à comprendre ce que je racontais.

Bisous à tous et merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !

Bluehawk.


	8. Le principe d'incertitude

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Cixy : Un monde de déprime ? Faut quand même pas exagérer ! Quoi qu'il n'est pas très joyeux, c'est vrai. Ce qui est arrivé à Lily et à l'"autre" Harry, tu le sauras un peu plus tard ; mais c'est possible de le comprendre maintenant, j'ai quand même laissé de gros indices pour tous les deux. Et sinon, le petit détail à remarquer dans la liste n'était pas dans ce que tu as cité, mais pour certains trucs, tu tombes juste. Par contre, les noms qui commencent pas G c'est un pur hasard, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Merci également d'avoir reviewé mon one-shot _Qu'aujourd'hui_… ton message m'a beaucoup touchée.

****

Princesse **magique** : la plupart des "petites histoires" sont liées à l'intrigue principales, mais certaines sont juste là pour expliquer le passé de James ( même si, en fait, ça aussi c'est lié à l'intrigue principale… euh…C'est compréhensible, ce que je dis ?"). En tous cas, merci pour ta review.

****

Kritari : hum… J'ai hâte de l'écrire, cette scène. En même temps, elle ne viendras pas avant un bout de temps…

****

Andromède : Pas de chanson ? Je dois avoir un ange gardien quelque part… Contente que t'aies tout compris.

****

Aliéonor, : Voilà. Merci !

****

Elsa : merci d'être passée.

****

Leila : Merci à toi aussi.

****

Ryatt : Idem.

****

Beru ou Bloub : Humph, j'imagine que j'aurais du le voir venir… Ben non. Merci quand même !

8. Le principe d'incertitude.

o

o

o

__

La table s'enflamma dans un craquement sinistre. Avec un cri de terreur, Harry fit un bon en arrière, protégeant de son bras la femme et l'enfant auprès de lui.

"Recule, recule !" s'écria t'il.

Sa femme ne répondit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, elle fixait le brasier, tétanisée. Sans la petite fille hurlante dans ses bras et les larmes au coin de ses yeux, Harry aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était changée en pierre.

Il se mit à tousser, déjà; la fumée envahissait ses poumons. Les flammes dévoraient la cuisine et le couloir, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Sa fille cria encore plus fort. L'espace d'une seconde, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire pareil. Hurler, hurler de peur sans vraiment comprendre, hurler au secours sans savoir que nul ne viendrait. Il les fit reculer encore, sa hanche buta contre la télévision, et il la repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le poste heurta le sol et l'écran se brisa sous le choc.

Brusquement, l'enfer se déchaîna. Il entendit le bruit d'un souffle gigantesque, puis le feu envahit le salon, dévorant les meubles. Les cris du bébé cessèrent : elle suffoquait. Harry eut l'impression qu'un poing lui étreignait le cœur quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient piégés: le couloir était en flammes depuis déjà de longues secondes, l'escalier se trouvait de l'autre côté et un rideau de feu empêchait d'atteindre la vitre.

Il toussa de nouveau, les larmes lui envahissaient les yeux, il ne voyaient plus rien. Il sentait le bras de sa femme contre le sien, pourtant, il se sentait à des kilomètres de là.

De l'immense baie vitrée, il ne distinguait plus qu'un petit coin de ciel bleu, en haut à droite. Un brouillard incandescent masquait le reste.

"Je vais mourir" pensa t'il "Ca y est, je vais mourir…"

Le bébé poussa un cri déchirant qui s'acheva dans une quinte de toux. Il réalisa tout à coup que sa femme pleurait, le bruit de ses sanglots couvrant à peine celui des flammes.

"No-on-on !"

Harry ignorait qui avait crié, de lui ou d'elle. Le désespoir l'envahit totalement, le laissant sans forces. Il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas déjà été au sol. Son visage le brûlait et, malgré ses larmes, il avait l'impression que les flammes le dévorait déjà. Sa femme et sa fille hurlèrent de nouveau, suppliantes. "Elles vont mourir…" réalisa t'il brusquement. A cette pensée, il cria plus fort lui aussi, mais sa voix le trahit. "Que quelqu'un nous aide, par pitié…" il hurlait. "S'il vous plaît…" non, il s'imaginait qu'il hurlait, il n'était plus capable d'articuler le moindre son "S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent… Je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent"

Peut-être l'avait-on entendu quand même parce que, près de lui, les hurlements se turent.

o

o

o

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !"

Toussant et suffoquant, Harry se redressa dans son lit, réveillé par son propre cri. Tremblant, il appuya son front brûlant sur ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine.

"Harry ?"

Toujours haletant, il redressa la tête.

"Ca va ?" fit Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Harry acquiesça, essuyant son visage humide de sueur et de larmes mêlés.

"Un cauchemar…" souffla t'il.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Ca n'a pas un rapport avec… Avec…"

Mais Harry se hâta de le détromper.

"Non, ce n'était… Rien qu'un cauchemar. J'étais prisonnier d'une maison en flammes."

Ron grimaça.

"Pas très cool."

Harry ne put qu'approuver, frissonnant.

Puis il remarqua que son ami était déjà habillé. Il parcouru le dortoir du regard. Dans le lit voisin, la silhouette endormie de Neville faisait une bosse sous les couvertures, mais les lits de Dean et de Seamus étaient vides.

"Dis donc, quelle heure est-il ?"

"Huit heures passées." répondit Ron "Je venais te réveiller, si tu veux déjeuner, tu devrais te dépêcher."

"Vous avez déjeuné, vous ?"

"Pas moi." répondit Ron "J'étais à l'infirmerie."

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'infirmerie ?

"Je voulais des nouvelles du type de samedi soir."

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Non, il est toujours inconscient."

"Ha bon… Et est-ce que…"

"TA-DAAM !"

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée. D'un pas majestueux, Fred Weasley entra dans le dortoir des cinquième années, drapé dans une étrange cape qui luisait comme un feu liquide.

"Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?" grogna Ron.

Georges, qui lui était vêtu de manière plus conventionnelle, entra à la suite de son frère.

"Allons, allons, petit frère, un peu de respect." ricana t'il "Après tout, notre dernière trouvaille est tout bonnement exceptionnelle !"

"Tu parles !" fit Ron, blasé.

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

George se frottait les mains, une expression proche de l'exultation inscrite sur son visage.

"Content que tu t'y intéresse, Harry."

"Pas comme l'autre petit prétentieux." approuva Fred d'un air hautain.

"D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il fait semblant." confia George à Harry.

"Pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître notre génie." ajouta Fred.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous allez nous dire ce que c'est, ou quoi ?"

Fred éclata de rire en agitant un peu sa cape.

"Pas si prétentieux que ça, finalement… Ceci, mes amis, est une cape _illusionesque_"

"Une cape illusionesque ?" répéta Ron, mi-incrédule, mi-moqueur.

"C'est bien le nom que nous lui avons donné." confirma George.

"Pas très commercial." commenta Harry.

"_Pas très commercial !_" répéta George, outré "Attends de voir de quoi cette petite merveille est capable… Fred, montre à ces innocents !"

Fred fit une révérence si exagéré que son front frôla les chaussures de George, puis recula vers le centre de la pièce. Harry nota du coin de l'œil que malgré son air exaspéré, Ron ne quittait pas son frère du regard.

"Prêt ?" s'enquit Fred.

Et, sans attendre leur réponse, il tira sur la cape et s'en recouvrit la tête.

Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien du tout, puis, avec un _splach_ un peu répugnant, la silhouette de Fred commença à se déformer. Il grandit et enfla, puis la couleur de la cape vira au gris sombre. Il semblait se muer en un gros animal.

"Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est ?" bégaya Ron.

"Je ne sais pas encore." répondit calmement George.

"_Quoi ?_"

"On n'a pas encore réussit à trouver un moyen de contrôler la forme."

Fred grossissait encore. Il avait à présent la taille et l'aspect d'un jeune éléphant. Son arrière-train rencontra le montant du lit de Harry puis, avec un nouveau _splach_, sembla l'engloutir. Ron s'écarta d'un bon pour éviter une lourde patte.

"Ne t'en fait pas, Ron " lui lança George "il n'est pas solide."

Pourtant, il en avait l'air, songea Harry en observant le gros animal. Fred - ou l'illusion-Fred - emplissait à présent la moitié du dortoir.

"Mais _comment_ avez-vous fait ça ?" souffla Ron.

"Rien de plus simple," lui répondit George "Enfin, rien de plus simple _pour nous_. Fred ne s'est pas _vraiment_ transformé, ce n'est qu'un sort d'illusion."

" Mais que…"

Ron ne put achever sa phrase, car, à ce moment-là, un drôle de gargouillis se fit entendre sur leur droite. Neville, que leurs voix avaient réveillé, fixait d'un air à la fois incrédule et effrayé l'éléphant dont la trompe retombait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Bonjour Neville !" lui lança joyeusement George, comme si de rien était.

"Mais que… Mais que… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Un éléphant." répondit calmement Ron.

La trompe effleura les cheveux de Neville et le garçon fit un bon de côté.

"_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?_" s'écria une autre voix.

La porte claqua de nouveau. Hermione. Contournant l'éléphant, elle s'approcha des garçons, les sourcils froncés.

"George ? Où est Fred ?"

"_Où est Fred ?_" répéta Ron, stupéfait "Il y a un éléphant dans le dortoir et la question que tu te poses c'est _où est Fred ?_"

Hermione l'ignora. Soudain, avec un troisième _splach_, l'éléphant disparut et il ne resta plus que Fred au milieu de la pièce, sa cape sur l'épaule.

"Alors ?" lança t'il d'un air réjoui "Ca en jette, non ?"

Neville le regardait fixement, le visage blême. Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Hermione s'empara de la cape et l'examina minutieusement.

"C'est un sortilège d'illusion ?"

"Un peu trafiqué." confirma Fred.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen de choisir la forme avant de l'_utiliser_." Ajouta George.

Fred approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Pour l'instant, c'est encore un peu aléatoire."

Le froncement de sourcil d'Hermione s'accentua.

"Et comment comptez-vous l'_utiliser_ ?" s'enquit-elle d'un ton qui évoquait à s'y méprendre celui du professeur McGonagall.

"Oh, pour pas grand chose…" répondit Fred.

Mais son sourire démentait le ton innocent.

"Rien de mal." renchérit George.

"Quelques plaisanteries bien innocentes…"

"Uniquement sur des gens qui les mérites…"

"Les effrayer un petit peu…"

"Vous ne feriez pas _ça_ ?" les coupa Hermione, l'air inquiet.

Mais Harry se dit que les jumeaux n'avaient sûrement pas inventé les capes illusionesques uniquement pour épater la galerie.

"On a dit les effrayer _un petit peu_, pas leur filer une attaque." rappela Fred d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

"Oui, comme coller un énorme serpent sous le nez de Montague…" proposa George.

"Ou une bouteille de shampooing sous celui de Rogue…"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rendit la cape à Fred.

"Je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir."

"Voilà une excellente politique." approuva George.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Le visage était blanc, lisse et froid. Comme taillé dans la pierre. Sur le front, les marques de brûlure s'estompaient. James se fit la réflexion que l'homme avait quelque chose qui faisait froid dans le dos.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui. Plus discret qu'un papillon, son fils aux yeux d'émeraude se glissa dans l'infirmerie.

James ressentit l'habituel pincement au cœur en croisant son regard.

"Tiens donc !" fit l'infirmière "C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ici en tant que visiteur, Potter."

Harry lui adressa un sourire poli, dans lequel il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie. Tout juste cette ombre d'insolence tranquille que les adolescents affichent presque inconsciemment face à des adultes trop protecteurs ou trop autoritaires.

James le salua d'un signe de tête, un peu trop solennel, peut-être.

"Est ce qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr." lui répondit madame Pomfresh "Ses blessures ne sont pas si graves, mais il n'avait plus de forces, quand il est arrivé ici."

"Vous avez une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ?" s'enquit James

"Non, pas vraiment. Il porte de nombreuse traces de brûlure, mais d'autres blessures plus récentes, également."

Elle poussa un soupir.

"J'imagine que lui seul pourra nous éclairer, quand il se réveillera."

"Madame Pomfresh ? Il y a quelqu'un ?"

James se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Hagrid. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis les événements du samedi précédent.

"Bonjour Harry ! Professeur."

James vit alors qu'il tenait quelque chose à la main. Vu d'ici, on aurait dit de petits animaux, comme des écureuils. Aucun ne bougeait.

"Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Dumbledore ? On m'a dit qu'il était ici."

"Il est parti il y a moins de cinq minutes." lui répondit l'infirmière en déposant une brassée de draps propres sur le premier lit.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Harry.

Madame Pomfresh parut alors remarquer les petits cadavres. Avec un grimace, elle déplaça ses draps immaculés sur le lit suivant, les éloignant de Hagrid. Les bestioles mortes et le linges tout propre ne font pas vraiment bon ménage, nota James.

"Des écureuils." Répondit Hagrid "Je les ai trouvés autours des cages des spélotoms, ce matin. Il y en avait des dizaines, j'ignore comment ils sont morts…"

James fronça les sourcils, était-ce les étranges événements du week-end précédent qui avaient provoqué ce massacre ?

"Il a du regagner son bureau." fit-il "Vous le trouverez sûrement là-bas."

Hagrid hocha la tête.

"'Z'avez sûrement raison, je vais aller voir."

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hem… Hagrid ?" le rappela l'infirmière d'un ton pincé.

"Oui, madame ?"

"Vous devriez éviter de traverser la grande salle avec… _ceci_." dit-elle avec un geste en direction des écureuils.

"Oh… Oui, certainement."

Harry se redressa, lui aussi prêt à partir.

"Je crois que je vais vous laisser, moi aussi, il faut que j'aille en cours." annonça t'il "Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles."

Madame Pomfresh, occupée à faire les lits, hocha la tête sans même le regarder, et Harry s'éloigna.

Après un rapide débat intérieur, James le suivit.

o

o

o

"Potter ? Potter, s'il vous plaît !"

Harry s'immobilisa au beau milieu du couloir, avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Professeur ?"

James le rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides.

"Je voulais… Je voulais simplement…"

Et voilà ! Il ne lui parlait depuis une minute qu'il se sentait déjà complètement idiot.

"Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez, vous savez, à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…"

"Oh… Et bien… Ca va."

__

Ca va. Voilà qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de main d'œuvre pour entamer une discussion à battons rompus. Sans doutes la raison pour laquelle un professeur n'aura jamais l'idée d'arrêter son élève dans un couloir pour lui faire la conversation…

__

Et un père et son fils ?

"Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez un peu… choqué."

"Choqué ?" s'étonna Harry.

Et James revit mentalement les gros titre de la gazette. _Harry Potter aurait assisté au retours de Voldemort…_

Oui, bon… Peut-être pas choqué.

"Ca va, je vous assure." répéta Harry "Je suis simplement curieux."

Ah…

"Curieux ?"

__

Très bien, le ton, sois juste un peu plus naturel…

"Oui, j'aimerais comprendre… Ce qui est arrivé. Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment donné d'explications…"

James acquiesça. Lui aussi se posait pas mal de questions.

Harry le jaugea un moment de coin de l'œil.

"Vous pensez que les cadavres qu'Hagrid avait ce matin ont rapport avec ce qui est arrivé ?"

Là, c'était son fils qui semblait faire de son mieux pour paraître naturel.

"Je l'ignore." répondit James "Mais cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Je crois… Que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais rodait dans la forêt, ce soir-là…"

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui.

__

C'est malin, voilà que tu lui a fichu la frousse ! Mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayé.

"C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressentit." confia t'il "Quelque chose de froid…"

"De froid ?"

"Oui, au début, j'ai même pensé à des détraqueurs."

James se sentit parcouru par une vague d'angoisse tout à fait paternelle. Son fils s'était-il déjà trouvé en présence de détraqueurs ?

"Mais ça n'en était pas. Il y avait… Juste le froid, pas les souvenirs."

Son niveau d'anxiété monta encore d'un cran.

"Tu… Tu as déjà _vu_ des détraqueurs ?"

Cette fois-ci, son ton était nettement moins naturel.

"Oui, bien sûr…"

__

Bien sûr ?

"Ils étaient chargés de surveiller Poudlard, l'année de l'évasion de S… de Sirius Black."

L'angoisse se transforma en vague panique. L'_évasion_ de Sirius Black ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire…

"Enfin," conclut Harry "j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et ce qui est arrivé à ce type."

James se força à sourire. _Comment ça, l'évasion de Sirius Black ?_

"Comme l'a dit Madame Pomfresh, j'imagine que lui seul pourra nous éclairer, quand il se réveillera."

Définitivement _pas _naturel.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Les vieux bocaux poussiéreux s'alignaient sur des étagères branlantes. Des dizaines d'étagères, des centaines de bocaux. Tous étaient remplis du même liquide visqueux et translucide dans lequel flottaient… des _choses_. Mieux valait ne pas savoir quoi.

C'était une pièce minuscule au sommet d'une haute tour. Aux étages inférieurs, jusque sous la surfaces de la terre, il y avait de belles salles rondes, propres et claires. Mais cette pièce-là était petite, obscure, et des toiles d'araignées parcouraient le plafond. La raison était simple, nul autre qu'elle n'avait accès à cette endroit, et elle détestait faire le ménage.

Elle, on la nommait la Dame Grise. Nul ne connaissait son véritable nom, et très peu savaient qu'elle existait réellement ; pour la plupart, elle n'était qu'une légende de plus.

Et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient accès à sa tour, c'est pour cela que, quant on frappa à la vieille porte de bois, elle su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seul, sans doutes un de ses tours de sorciers. Mais ça ne l'avança pas beaucoup, car il ne put faire un pas dans la pièce. Rien que se tenir sur le seuil devait provoquer une douleur insupportable, elle le savait. Elle le savait, et elle s'en délectait.

"Que veux-tu, sorcier ?"

Il restait bien droit malgré l'évidente souffrance. Il trouva même la force de sourire.

"Tu ne m'appelais pas "sorcier", avant…"

"Tu ne te salissait avec cette race que tu exècre, _avant_."

Cette fois, il rit franchement.

"Allons, tout homme peut commettre une erreur."

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

"Une erreur qui t'a coûté bien cher. _Otho_." lâcha t'elle d'une voix suave "Cette sang de bourbe a mis au monde ton héritier, n'est ce pas ?"

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Sentant qu'elle avait l'avantage, elle concentra le flux sur lui, crispant les poing sous l'effort. Elle fut récompensée par un cri de douleur.

"Arrête…" souffla t'il.

"Pourquoi arrêterais-je ?" demanda t'elle, hautaine.

Il parvint à grimacer un sourire. Malgré elle, elle s'émerveilla de sa résistance.

"Alors quoi, tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?" dit-il, feignant la tristesse.

Elle laissa échappé un rire puissant, guttural.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais aimé…"

De nouveau, elle crispa les poings. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa souffrance, même s'il était fort.

"Si tu me tues," dit-il d'une voix faible "tu ne sauras jamais ce qui m'amène."

"Parce que ça devrait m'intéresser ?"

"Si ce n'est pas moi… Ce sera un autre."

"Hum… Et qui te dit que je ne préférerais pas quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Elle desserra les invisibles liens, le laissant respirer. Il tomba à genoux.

"Tu as cinq minutes." lui dit-elle d'une voix amusée "Je me dépêcherais de parler, à ta place."

"Je viens te proposer un marcher."

"De la part de ton maître ?"

"Plus ou moins…"

"Parle clairement, ou tu pourrais m'énerver."

Il était trop épuisé pour la provoquer. _Dommage…_

"De la part des mangemorts."

"Hum… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter avec des sous-fifres…"

Il ignora l'interruption.

"Tu nous offre un poste d'observation…"

"Ici ?"

"Oui."

"Et qui resterait ?"

"Moi."

Elle eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

"Juste toi ?"

"Et quelques autres."

"Des hommes ?"

"Oui. Mais quelle importance ?"

"Est ce que je pourrais les choisir ?"

"Les choisir ?" répéta t'il sans comprendre.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, contre la table, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

"Les nuits d'hivers sont bien longues, dans ces bois. Si je joues les hôtesses, il me faudra bien quelques petites… Compensations, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il ricana.

"Ils ont entendu parlé de toi. Peut-être ne seront-ils pas… Disposés à servir de compensation."

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

"Allons, tu es bien placé pour savoir que je peux me montrer très… Persuasive."

Et, pour ponctuer ses dire, elle serra le poing droit. Il crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, grognant de douleur.

"Tes cinq minutes touchent à leur fin, il serait peut-être temps de sortir ton argument de choc, chéri."

"Tu veux dire autre que quelques beaux mâles pour réchauffer ta couche ?"

"Bien qu'attrayante, une telle mise me semble un peu légère, pour acheter ma coopération."

Il sourit. D'un geste de la main, il embrassa les bocaux qui couvraient le mur.

"Et si je t'offrais de quoi compléter ta collection ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

L'_homme_, le type mystérieux, l'inconnu qui était arrivé à Poudlard en même temps qu'une drôle de tempête, s'éveilla trois jours plus tard.

Trois jours durant lesquels Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé des heures à discuter de cette étrange arrivée. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron avaient été fortement _encouragés_ à garder pour eux ce qu'ils avaient vu - ou n'avaient _pas_ vu- dans la forêt interdite ce soir-là, mais ils avaient vite découvert que cacher quelque chose à Hermione relevait de l'impossible.

Il s'était réveillé au début l'après-midi, mais Harry n'apprit la nouvelle que le jeudi soir. Il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement éprouvant durant lequel les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidé de faire des autres membres de leur équipe les premières victimes des capes illusionesques. Ce qu'Angelina Johnson, leur nouveau capitaine leur avait fait payé par le seul moyen qu'elle avait à disposition : une séance d'entraînement particulièrement longue et épuisante.

"Harry, Harry !"

Ron s'agitait de l'autre côté de la salle pour attirer son attention, tentant en vain d'être discret. Quelques filles s'éloignèrent de lui, craignant sans doutes quelque folie contagieuse, et il laissa retomber son bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Votre Monsieur Mystère s'est réveillé." annonça Hermione derrière lui.

Ron lui fit une grimace.

"Eh, c'est moi qui suis passé pour un idiot en lui faisant des signes, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser le lui dire !"

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Si ça n'avait pas été en lui faisant des signes…"

"Comment le savez-vous ?" intervint Harry.

"Crois-le ou non, vieux, c'était grâce à Malfoy." Répondit Ron.

"Comment ça ?"

"On l'a entendu raconter à Crabbe et à Goyle qu'il a été à l'infirmerie cet après-midi…" commença Hermione.

"Le pauvre chéri s'est prit un sort de pastèque dans l'œil."

"De _melon_, Ron. Enfin bref, il leur a dit qu'il avait du attendre _des heures_ parce que Madame Pomfresh parlait avec un type au front brûlé."

"Dommage qu'elle ait trouvé le temps de le guérir," commenta Ron "j'aurais bien aimé le voir se balader avec un œil de la taille d'une pastèque."

"De la taille d'un _melon_, Ron."

Ron haussa les épaules.

"On peut peut-être aller voir." risqua Harry.

"Harry, ce type n'est pas une bête de foire, on ne vas pas aller le regarder sous toutes les coutures sous prétexte qu'il…"

"…Est apparut on ne sait comment en manquant de tuer Harry au passage ?" proposa Ron.

"Qu'il est un peu mystérieux. Et puis on ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois, si ça se trouve, Harry ne risquait rien du tout."

"On en reparlera le jour où un sphinx tentera de te dévorer." proposa Harry en prenant mine de rien le chemin de l'infirmerie.

"Les sphinges ne mangent pas d'hommes, il n'aiment pas la chair humaine."

"Oh, alors c'était juste pour le sport ?" s'enquit Ron.

"Non plus, c'est contraire à leurs lois de tuer un humain."

"Ouais," commenta Harry "et bien celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant."

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

"Oh, regarde Hermione, l'infirmerie !" lança Ron de sa voix la plus suave.

La jeune fille lui adressa une grimace et poussa la porte. Ron se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu as vu ça ? Et après elle vient nous dire que…"

"Ron !" coupa Harry.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Archives Gazette du sorcier. Proclamait la petite pancarte. James retint un juron d'exaspération, pouvait-on vraiment qualifier d'archives un tas de journaux qui dataient de moins de deux ans ? Si la bibliothécaire n'avait pas été en train de le fixer de ses yeux sombres e sévère, il aurait probablement donné un grand coup de pied dans la pile.

"Salut, James."

Il sursauta. Son front heurta la deuxième étagère, il grogna sous la douleur. Parfaitement indifférente, la bibliothécaire lâcha un "Chhhhhhhhhh…" que sa voix grave rendait vaguement grinçant.

"Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais." murmura James, sa main plaquée sur la bosses qui se formait.

"Je sais."

"Tu sais ?"

"Je sais un tas de choses… Quand je ne les oublies pas."

"Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de renseignements."

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. C'est une erreur, le moment n'est pas venu."

"Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Pour une fois que tu as toute ta tête… Tu _refuses_ de me répondre. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Evidemment, c'est mon ami…"

"Tu ne dois pas l'apprendre aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais que la moitié de l'histoire."

"La moitié, c'est mieux que rien !"

"C'est ce que tu crois. Je ne peux pas aller contre ta volonté. Je peux la contourner, mais je ne peux pas aller contre. Tu devrais réfléchir."

"J'ai réfléchit."

Le Vieux Fou eut alors un large sourire.

"Tant mieux pour toi."

"Ah non !" s'exclama James.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne vas pas _encore_ perdre la boule !" reprit-il d'une à voix basse "Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès !"

"Voyons, monsieur, je n'ai jamais perdu la boule. Vous, en revanche, vous me semblez contrarié."

"Et j'ai de sacrées bonnes raisons ! Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller contre ma volonté !"

"C'est vrai, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était très impoli."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius ?"

"Le guitariste des _Stars Park_ ? Il a fait une overdose, à ce qu'on raconte."

"Ca suffit, maintenant !"

"Chhhhhhhhhh…" fit de nouveau la bibliothécaire.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans !"

"Moins fort, la dame a dit Chhhhhhhhhh !"

"Mais je m'en fiche !"

"Eh, t'inquiètes pas pour _Stars Park_, d'accord ? Le guitariste, ils l'ont remplacé. Sûr, c'est un crétin, mais je suis sr qu'ils sortiront encore quelques bons trucs."

"Qu… Quoi ?"

"Bonsoir, James."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, tous les trois ?" grinça madame Pomfresh.

Dans son dos, Hermione adressa une grimace victorieuse aux deux garçons. Sans doutes allaient-ils avoir droit à un couplet de "je vous l'avais bien dit" chanté sur tous les tons dès qu'ils auraient quitté l'infirmerie.

"On voulait des nouvelles de l'homme de samedi soir." Expliqua Harry.

"Il va mieux." Répondit sèchement l'infirmière "Maintenant, allez dîner !"

"Est ce qu'on pourrait le voir ?" demanda Ron.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir, Weasley ?" s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

Ron se troubla.

"Pour… Parce que…"

"On aimerait lui parler." coupa Harry "On ne l'ennuiera pas, promis."

Elle les considéra un moment, hésitante.

"Vous ne lui poserez pas de questions idiotes ?"

"Non." Assura Harry.

"Et vous ne lui direz rien qui puisse l'inquiéter ?"

"Non plus." Répondit Ron.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

"C'est que, voyez-vous, il ne se souvient de rien."

"De rien ?" répéta Harry.

"De comment il est arrivé à Poudlard, d'où il vient, comment il a été blessé… Si je vous laisse le voir, vous ne l'ennuierez pas avec tout ça… N'est ce pas ?"

"On vous le promet." affirma Hermione.

Avec un soupir, elle les conduisit dans le fond de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à un lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

"Monsieur ?"

"Oui ?"

Harry reconnut la voix rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un qui meurt de soif.

"Vous avez de la visite."

"Oh ! Mais qui…"

D'un geste, elle désigna Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, d'un regard étrangement intense.

"Ron et moi étions dans la forêt quand… Enfin, c'est nous que vous avez trouvé."

"Potter." gronda l'infirmière.

"Non, ça va." fit l'homme "Tu es Harry, n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens de toi… Un peu."

"Oui, je suis Harry Potter. Et voici Ron et Hermione."

L'homme hocha la tête.

"Je m'appelle Andy. Je crois… Quelqu'un… M'a appelé comme ça."

Il attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et le vida d'un trait.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout le temps soif." sourit-il.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Les pupilles sombres semblaient luire d'un éclat surnaturel. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

"Je vous remercie, tous les deux. Je crois que vous m'avez bien aidé."

Il reposa le verre.

"Il faudra remercier l'autre homme aussi…"

Sa voix sembla dérailler. Il se pencha brusquement en avant, secoué d'une quinte de toux.

L'infirmière attrapa Harry et Ron par l'épaule.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'y aller."

"Nous remercierons Hagrid pour vous." lui dit Hermione.

Le visage rouge, il lui adressa un sourire.

"Et on viendra prendre de vos nouvelles." ajouta Ron.

Andy acquiesça et Madame Pomfresh les entraîna loin de lui, avant de refermer les rideaux.

o

o

o

"Alors ça !" s'exclama Ron "C'est quand même pas croyable ! Ca fait des jours qu'on essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et lui… Il ne s'en souvient plus."

"Mais enfin, Ron," soupira Hermione "ce n'est pas de sa faute."

"A moins qu'il mente." objecta calmement Harry.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça !" s'indigna Hermione.

"Je dis que c'est possible. On ne sait rien de lui."

"Et l'amnésie, ça peut être très pratique." renchérit Ron.

"Mais vous avez bien vu ses blessures, non ?"

"Elles guérissent bien vite, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne dis pas que c'est un criminel." intervint Harry "Mais peut-être… Qu'il cache des choses. Ce qu'il y a eut dans la forêt, c'était peut-être…"

"Après lui ?" proposa Hermione.

Il acquiesça.

Ron secoua la tête.

"Autant oublier tout ça pour l'instant, on n'en saura pas plus. Attendons au moins que Dumbledore l'interroge. Allez, venez, le dîner ne vas pas tarder : je viens de voir passer Malfoy-tronche de pastèque."

"De melon." rectifia machinalement Hermione "Oh, zut !"

"Quoi ?"

"Le livre du professeur Grahams sur les spélotoms, je devais lui rendre ce soir. Vous croyez qu'il est encore dans son bureau ?"

"Tu as emprunté un livre sur les _spélotoms_ ?" s'étonna Ron "Mais pourquoi ? Ces trucs sont complètement stupides."

"Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils se sont excités comme ça, samedi."

"Mouais." fit Ron "Ce ne serait pas plutôt un moyen pour le voir de plus près ?"

"Ron !"

"Parvati et Lavande font la même chose, je les ai entendu parler, ce matin."

"C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tellement pour ce bouquin ? Ce doit être un truc de fille, tu crois pas, Harry ?" dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

"Puisque je te dis que c'est faux ! Harry, dis-lui que…"

"OK." soupira celui-ci "Donne-moi ce bouquin, je vais le rapporter."

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"A cette heure-ci, son bureau est sûrement fermé." fit remarquer Hermione en fouillant dans son sac.

"Parvati t'a communiqué son emploi du temps ?" s'enquit Ron.

"Oh, seigneur." Soupira Harry.

Il prit le livre que Hermione lui tendait et les abandonna dans le couloir.

o

o

o

Si Hermione tenait effectivement ses informations de Parvati, cette dernière se trompait : le bureau du professeur Grahams était encore ouvert.

Lorsque Harry frappa, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement.

"Professeur ?"

Personne ne répondit. Doucement, il poussa le battant.

"Professeur Grahams ?" appela t'il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

La pièce était noyée dans la pénombre. Etrange, aurait-il oublié de fermer ? Harry hésitait à s'en aller ou à entrer et déposer le livre sur le bureau, quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Trois cahier avaient été jetés par terre, sur le tapis.

Intrigué, il fit un pas dans la pièce. Le bureau était tout en désordre, couverts de papiers, les tiroirs avaient été renversés.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

De nouveau, pas de réponse. Mais il perçut un mouvement furtif, sur sa droite.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

"Hé !"

Il lâcha le livre qui atterrit à côté des cahiers, et plongea sa main dans sa poche.

"_Lumos !_"

Il pointa sa baguette vers le coin opposé de la pièce. Une ombre renversa un vase.

"_Stupefix !_" lança une autre voix.

Harry fit un bon de côté pour éviter le sortilège. Il put enfin distinguer l'intrus.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça." souffla t'il "Comment as-tu passé le champ de protection ?"

Harry voulut lever sa baguette, mais l'homme leva la main et il ne put plus faire un geste. L'homme attrapa son poignet, pointant sa propre baguette sur la gorge de Harry.

"Tu es le petit Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu passé le champ ?"

"Le quoi ?"

Harry tenta de se dégager, mais la pression sur son bras augmenta.

"Lâche cette baguette."

L'homme serra son poignet encore plus fort. Harry sentit un os bouger, la douleur remonta le long de son avant-bras. Ses doigts s'écartèrent et sa baguette lui échappa.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda t'il

"Mon nom est Dran. Tu aurais du me laisser te stupéfixer, à présent, il est trop tard."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as vu mon visage. Je vais devoir te tuer."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

En bas, il y avait les arbres, le lac, la petite cabane de Hagrid, il y avait ses copains, il y avait des filles, des préfets, des professeurs. De là où il se trouvait, tout lui semblait minuscule. Seul le ciel conservait son immensité. Il eut une pensée pour Lily ; après tout, la tour d'astronomie elle aussi était un "chemin des anges".

Il avait dix-sept ans et, perché sur la petite fenêtre de la plus haute salle de la tour, il dominait Poudlard. Il avait dix-sept ans et il avait foi en l'avenir, il était prêt à vivre et à se battre. Il avait dix-sept ans et, à sa manière, il était heureux.

"James ? Tu es là ?"

Sirius. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Sirius l'avait vu.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?" s'étonna son ami en s'installant à ses côtés.

Il haussa les épaules.

"J'admire la vue…"

Sirius éclata de rire.

"C'est drôle, c'est ce que j'ai répondu à Emma Peterson tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a accusé de lorgner son décolleté d'un peu trop près."

Son rire s'éteignit, et il fit la grimace.

"Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié, d'ailleurs."

"Tu m'étonnes." sourit James.

"Que veux-tu, les filles ne me comprendront jamais…" Il se pencha en avant "Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle est chouette, la vue."

"Presque autant que le décolleté de Peterson ?"

"Ouaip. Tu te rends compte ? Eux tous, en bas, comme ils sont minuscules ?"

"Vas pas leur dire." soupira James en s'étirant "Ca pourrait les vexer."

"Sans blagues ?" sourit Sirius.

James baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le spectacle de la vie quotidienne ; en bas, sur la pelouse, des adolescents vivaient leur existence d'adolescent, Judy Nelson, désespérée, relisait son devoir de métamorphose essayant de comprendre ce qui lui avait valu un D, Emy Janes confiait à Joan Hicks qu'elle avait le béguin pour Jake Anders et Suzie Richards giflait Tom Tiers en l'accusant de sortir avec sa camarade de chambre dans son dos.

"Hé, Jamie ! Tu rêves ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils deviendrons, tous ?" fit-il en désignant leurs camarades de classe.

"Oh, James, on a déjà joué à ce jeu des dizaines de fois…"

"Mais je ne joues pas… Je veux dire, vraiment ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Ils auront tous des vies banales et ennuyeuses, essayant de vivre sans faire de vagues…"

"Pas vraiment réjouissant." commenta James.

"On finira tous comme ça, sans doutes."

James sourit..

"Qu'as tu fais de "Nous sommes les maîtres du monde" ?" se moqua t'il.

"Je crois que c'est fini, le temps des rois. C'est dans le monde réel qu'on nous balance, vieux."

"Mais ça peut sûrement être mieux…"

"Si tu le dis."

Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux sombres brillant intensément.

" Mais t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'on fasse, on le fera en équipe."

Et il asséna une grande claque dans le dos de James, manquant de le faire tomber de la fenêtre.

"Faut que je te laisses, je suis déjà en retard."

"Où ça ?"

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'ai un rencard avec Peterson !"

o

o

o

Lorsque James entra dans la chambre, le journal l'attendait, posé sur le lit. Un vieux numéro de la gazette datant du premier août 1993. " _l'assassin Sirius Black court toujours…_"

o

o

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Confiance aveugle

9. Confiance aveugle.

o

o

o

o

o

Le faible bruit de sa baguette heurtant le sol résonna comme un coup de tambour aux oreilles de Harry. Il sentait une drôle de vague remonter le long de son bras droit, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus insensible.

"Dis-moi d'abord comment tu as passé le champ !"

L'homme tira sur son bras, le forçant à s'agenouiller et lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." grogna Harry "Que me voulez vous, a la fin ?"

"Tu as vu mon visage !"

"Et alors…"

L'homme lâcha son bras et l'engourdissement disparut, Harry poussa un nouveau cri quand les sensation et la douleur revinrent. L'inconnu agrippa son visage d'une main, coinçant sa mâchoire entre son pouce et son index.

"Connais-tu seulement, jeune Harry, le poids de la malédiction ?"

L'homme tira sur son visage, imprimant à son cou une secousse douloureuse.

"Bien sûr que non, comment l'enfant béni pourrait-il savoir ?"

L'homme raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, écartant celle de Harry d'un coup de pied. Harry tenta de se débattre, mais ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Il sentit monter une vague de panique.

"Dis-moi seulement comment tu as passé ce foutu champ !"

Harry avait la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. _Dumbledore_, songea t'il, _mais que faisait Dumbledore ?_

"Dis-le moi !" rugit l'homme.

__

On pouvait donc se faire assassiner si facilement, dans ce fichu château ? Il se força à regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

"Même si je le disais, vous me tueriez." articula t'il.

Les mots résonnaient étrangement, peut-être était-ce du à sa mâchoire engourdie.

Il sentait déjà la baguette contre sa tempe.

"Arrête !"

La voix avait jaillit depuis la porte, derrière Harry. _Dumbledore ?_ Non, la voix était trop jeune. Un élève, sans doute.

L'homme se rejeta en arrière, surpris.

"Recule !" siffla t'il.

Il attrapa le col de Harry pour le forcer à se redresser. Sans plus de résistance qu'une vulgaire marionnette, Harry fut remis sur ses pieds.

Un adolescent brun d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard sombre était rivé le visage de l'homme. Un regard plein de colère.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" murmura t'il.

Il fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans le bureau.

__

Et lui, comment est-ce qu'il l'a passé, ce champ ?

Mais ça n'était pas la préoccupation de l'homme.

"_Sors d'ici !_"

Le garçon avança encore. La semelle de sa chaussure frôlant la baguette de Harry.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, _Otho _?"

Stupéfait, Harry vit la baguette glisser doucement sur le tapis.

"Je m'appelle Dran !" siffla l'homme "Et je t'ordonne de quitter cet endroit ! Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, et tu le sais !"

La baguette se rapprochait lentement de Harry.

"Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi." répliqua froidement le garçon "Tu ne m'es rien, rien du tout !"

La baguette était tout près de lui, à présent, mais ce sort inconnu l'empêchait de bouger.

Seul son bras douloureux était libre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" répéta la garçon.

Lentement, très lentement, Harry déplia les doigts de la main gauche, grimaçant alors qu'une pointe de douleur lui traversait l'épaule.

L'homme pointa sa baguette sur le garçon.

"Je ne le répéterais pas."

Sa main relâcha l'épaule de Harry, qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Serrant les dents, il projeta son bras vers l'avant d'une secousse, et ses doigts douloureux se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

"_Expelliarmus !_"

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. C'était une autre voix, une voix qui avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

__

Dumbledore.

Cette fois, c'était bien lui.

Toujours immobilisé, Harry vit le Dumbledore pointer de nouveau sa baguette sur l'inconnu depuis le seuil. Peut-être que ce fameux champ l'empêchait de passer.

"Eloignez-vous de ce garçon." gronda Dumbledore.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'homme sembla obéir. Il fit un pas de côté. Vers sa baguette qui avait roulé à terre, réalisa brusquement Harry.

Il tendit son bras blessé au moment où l'homme se pencha d'un mouvement rapide, presque imperceptible.

"_Accio baguette !_" hurla t'il.

Docile, la baguette de bois sombre roula jusqu'à lui.

L'homme resta figé un instant, son regard allant de Harry toujours au sol, à Dumbledore devant la porte.

Puis il disparu.

o

o

o

La torpeur qui avait envahit Harry se dissipa aussitôt, et la douleur de son bras sembla se décupler. Il eut vaguement conscience de Dumbledore qui se ruait à ses côté, les lueurs autours de lui se faisant de plus en plus diffuses.

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Professeur… Professeur !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry ?"

"Le… Le garçon… Il va bien ?"

Le visage flou de Dumbledore se pencha sur lui, Harry cligna des yeux, tentant d'en distinguer les contours.

"Quel garçon ?"

"Celui qui était là… Celui qui m'a aidé…"

"Harry… Harry, il n'y a personne…"

"Mais si…"

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Harry se redressa sur son bras valide. Le tourbillon de couleurs ambiant commençait à lui donner la nausée. Se concentrant, il tenta de distinguer la porte.

Mais il ne vit personne.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Andrew Bergsten n'est pas arrivé en retard, ce matin-là."

Fronçant un sourcil, Danny Gilberton repoussa son sandwich œuf-tomates-fromage, grande spécialité du service restauration.

"Bergsten ? Le type de l'incendie ?"

Rains eut un rictus.

"Oui, Danny, le type de l'incendie. C'est le premier incendie criminel que tu vois en sept ans, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'as déjà oublié ?"

Danny haussa les épaules et reprit son sandwich.

"Alors, comme ça, chef, il n'était pas en retard ?"

"Ouais, c'est exact."

"Alors qu'il est arrivé plus d'une heure trente après l'heure habituelle ?"

"Il n'est pas arrivé à neuf heures, Danny."

Danny poussa un soupir résigné et reposa son sandwich sur le bureau.

"O.K., chef, crachez le morceau."

Rains eut un sourire en coin.

"Bergsten à bien garé son auto dans le parking souterrain de l'usine à huit heures quinze précise."

"Comment vous le savez ?"

"Par l'employé technique, je l'ai vu cet après-midi."

Danny fronça les sourcils.

"Et pourquoi il n'a pas parlé plus tôt ?"

Le sourire de Rains se fit plus sarcastique.

"Il était en France."

"En France ?"

"Un congé spécial de presque trois semaines."

"Pour un employé technique ? Ca parait bizarre."

"Ouais, et tu sais ce qui est encore plus bizarre, Gilberton ? Un type qui se gare dans un parking à huit heures et quart et qui n'en sort qu'a neuf heures, et complètement flippé, avec ça."

"Il a peut-être surpris sa femme avec son copain Steeve McPhéon." glissa Danny.

"T'es pas drôle, Gilberton. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu foutre pendant trois quarts d'heures dans ce parking… Et ne me sors pas qu'il se tapait la femme de McPhéon."

"Il fait avouer qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout, elle était présente quand j'ai été…" il s'interrompit brusquement "Chef…"

"Quoi ?"

"Bergsten avait demandé qu'on pointe pour lui…"

"Oui, Danny, _je sais_ !"

"Non, je veux dire, et si c'était… Et si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il quittait l'usine ?"

"Tu veux dire, si ce qu'il s'est passé en bas avait un rapport avec _Gespenst_ ?"

Danny acquiesça en silence, et Rains resta pensif.

"C'est drôle, personne ne s'est posé de questions sur cette usine, jusqu'à maintenant… Ca ne te paraît pas étrange, à toi ?"

Il revint brusquement à la réalité.

"Très bien, tu files au standard et tu réquisitionne un téléphone. Appelle qui tu voudras, mais trouve-moi tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le groupe _Gespenst_."

Danny se retint de gémir à voix haute.

"Moi, je vais voir McPhéon. Et je suis prêt à parier que sa femme est moins bien que la mienne."

"Alors là, mon pote, tu rêve…" murmura Danny.

"J'ai entendu, Gilberton !" lança Rains alors qu'il quittait le bureau au pas de course, abandonnant Danny qui lança un dernier regard malheureux à son sandwich entamé.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Les lueurs douces d'une aube d'automne effleurèrent ses paupières brûlantes. Avec un grognement, James remua doucement la tête ; sa grimace alors que le mouvement réveillait la douleur dans son cou.

Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, aux petites heures du matin, l'article fatidique bien en évidence sur ses genoux.

__

Sirius, son ami…

Il avait retourné les mots et les phrases dans sa tête tout la nuit, cherchant une explication, cherchant les contradictions, cherchant l'_erreur_…

__

Sirius Black, l'assassin…

Celle qui lui prouverait que l'article était bidon, que tout ça n'était qu'un gigantesque malentendu, un coup de pub monumental…

Mais rien.

Tout était logique, tout collait, un gardien du secret qui trahi pour la jouissance du pouvoir, un type qui vend son âme comme tant d'autres avant lui, un petit garçon orphelin, puis la mort de celui qui, animé par la vengeance, revient une dernière fois à la charge.

Tout se tenait, il avait lu des dizaines d'histoires comme celle-là, sauf que…

__

Sauf que là, c'était Sirius.

Et James sentait qu'il perdait pied.

Sa propre mort des mains de son meilleur ami, son fils qui semblait avoir traverser l'enfer avant même d'avoir atteint sa quinzième année, quels autres coups de pute lui réservait-on encore ?

Trois coups, égaux et précis, furent soudainement frappés contre la porte. James fit un bond dans son fauteuil.

"Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur qui lui parut presque calculée. James reconnut aussitôt la silhouette qui apparut sur le seuil. Les longs bras maigres, le front dégarni, les cheveux sombres.

Goldstein.

"Que voulez-vous donc qui ne puisse attendre le petit déjeuner ?"grinça James, bien trop fatigué pas sa nuit blanche pour se soucier d'être poli.

Sans répondre, Goldstein le contourna d'un pas mesuré et vint se placer devant lui, coulant un regard au journal toujours ouvert sur ses genoux.

"Alors comme ça, vous vous intéresser à l'affaire Sirius Black ?" il sourit brièvement "Un beau salaud, celui-là, balancer son meilleur ami… Si j'était à la place du gamin Potter, je voudrais sa peau…"

D'un geste brusque, James expédia le journal sur son lit.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas à la place de Harry, alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Goldstein perdit son sourire.

"Vous poser quelques questions sur les événements qui se sont déroulés hier soir, Mr Grahams…"

"Les événements qui…"

"…Dans votre bureau."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu," disait Hermione "et je peux te jurer que cette histoire a fait le tour de l'école, c'est une élève qui a été prévenir Dumbledore."

Avec des gestes malhabiles, Harry tenta de se redresser sur le lit blanc en évitant de déplacer son bras bandé.

"_Une_ élève ?"

"Oui." confirma Ron "Une première année de Gryffondor. Elle a entendu des cris et elle a été trouver des professeurs."

George hocha la tête.

"Heureusement qu'elle passait pas là."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre ?" s'étonna Hermione.

"Oui, un garçon… De notre âge, à peu près, peut-être plus vieux… Je l'ai vu hier soir."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, il a parlé au type qui m'a attaqué, il avait l'air de le connaître."

"Un élève ?" s'enquit Fred.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

"En tous cas, pas à Gryffondor."

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique et Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Un bruissement soyeux se fit soudainement entendre derrière Hermione et les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Harry s'écartèrent pour révéler le visage de Mme Pomfresh.

"Potter," dit-elle "si vous sentez en forme, le directeur est ici, il souhaiterais vous parler."

"Bien sûr." répondit Harry.

Et le rideau s'écarta plus largement pour laisser passer le professeur Dumbledore.

"Bonjour, jeunes gens." sourit-il.

Hermione commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

"Vous voulez peut-être que nous…"

"Oh, je vous en prie, Miss Granger, restez. Je suis sûr que Harry ne révélera rien que vous ne sachiez déjà."

Hermione se rassit, hésitante.

"Vous avez retrouvé cet homme, professeur ?" demanda Harry.

Dumbledore les dévisagea calmement, l'un après l'autre, avant de se décider à répondre.

"Non, Harry, nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Le château et les bois ont été fouillés, en vain. Je voudrais que… Je voudrais que tu me racontes en détail ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

__

Bien sûr, songea Harry. Cette scène devenait de plus en plus familière, à mesure que le temps passait.

Docile, il résuma pour la seconde fois les événements de la soirée précédente, le bureau en désordre, la silhouette sombre, le mystérieux garçon…

"Et cet homme a dit… Il disait qu'il devait me tuer parce que j'avais vu son visage, il a parlé d'une malédiction."

"Une malédiction ?" releva Dumbledore.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Les malédiction existent vraiment ?" s'étonna Ron "Je croyait que ce n'était que des croyances…"

Dumbledore eut un bref sourire.

"Il est fréquent que les croyances ait un fond de vérité. Les malédictions existent réellement. Ou, du moins, elles ont réellement existé, mais elles sont très anciennes, alors la plupart des personnes, races ou familles concernées sont éteintes. Mais quelques unes semblent avoir perduré."

"Alors… Cet homme était un maudit ?" murmura Hermione.

"Il semblerait, oui."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Mais j'ai vu son visage… Et il ne m'a pas tué. Alors, que va t'il arriver, maintenant ?"

"Je l'ignore." répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme "Il nous faudrait connaître la nature de la malédiction pour pouvoir le prévoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu ne risque rien, cette force ne concerne que lui."

o

o

o

"_Tu ne risque rien, Harry_" grogna Fred après le départ de Dumbledore "Il en a de bonnes ! Et si ce type tente à nouveau de l'attaquer ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se glisser une _deuxième_ fois dans Poudlard sans se faire attraper." Objecta Hermione.

"Et pourquoi pas ? Il a bien réussi la première !"

"Oui, mais là, Dumbledore sera sur ses gardes."

"C'est quand même étrange…" intervint Harry.

Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction du dernier lit, au fond de l'infirmerie.

"Notre blessé amnésique ?" s'enquit Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, puis porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

"Quoi ?" chuchota Ron "Il ne peut pas nous entendre, d'ici…"

"Non, je veux dire," continuait Harry "tous ces événements, depuis quelques semaines… Cet homme, cette drôle de chose, dans la forêt, et maintenant…"

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Et moi, vous savez ce que je trouve bizarre ?" il coula un regard en biais à Hermione "Que ce type qui a agressé Harry se soit trouver dans le bureau de Grahams."

Harry eut un sursaut.

"Quoi, tu crois que Grahams cache quelque chose ?" souffla t'il "Il a pourtant l'air… Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'on peut lui faire confiance…"

"Les professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal cachent _toujours_ quelque chose." rappela Fred d'une voix sentencieuse.

"Et c'était _son_ bureau." répéta Ron.

o

o

o

Non loin de là, en partie dissimulé par l'imposante armoire ancienne, quelqu'un d'autre observait l'échange.

Il distinguait le pâle visage de Potter, qui une fois de plus jouait les revenants-de-guerre.

Pas de chance pour lui, il y avait des combats qui n'en finissaient jamais.

Le garçon et la fille finirent par quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner en cours. Les jumeaux suivirent.

Sans bouger de sa cachette, Matt observait Harry Potter.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Le soleil se lève et se couche, sur la forêt interdite, baignant les arbres d'une ombre rouge sang. Contournant les troncs plus sombres que la nuit, l'animal galope aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Il ignore sa destination, il ne va nulle part, il _fuit_.

Il fuit le mal qui rode et qui dévore, il fuit l'esprit qui possède et qui pervertit, il fuit la _création_.

Mais ce mal est partout, il n'a aucune chance.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

__

Il voyait. Il voyait un ciel clair de plein été, il voyait un soleil de septembre, il voyait les flammes dans les cheminées d'hiver, il la voyait, elle, avec sa chevelure de printemps.

Les images ne lui appartenait pas, pourtant elles étaient familières. Il entendait rire, il entendait pleurer, il sentait la peur et l'amour et la joie, il sentait la colère.

Il sentait la vie, lui qui ne vivait que de moins en moins.

Des milliers d'éclats de lumière scintillèrent comme du cristal qui se brise, et il vit de nouveau.

…Tu le sais, comment je m'appelle… Un rire joyeux, un rire d'enfant…

Il vit l'herbe douce et les arbres qui montaient dans ce ciel de plein été, il vit la balançoire, comme celles qui décorent les livres d'enfants.

Il vit l'enfant.

Il la voyait pour la première fois, c'était une enfant inconnue. Pourtant dans son visage il en devinait un autre, un plus jeune, avec des cheveux blonds comme des plumes et un grand sourire qui découvrait des gencives nues.

Les deux regards se levèrent sur lui en même temps, semblables, confondus. Et les mains se tendirent.

"Pousse-moi jusqu'au ciel…"

Ce n'était pas une voix mais des milliers. Comme les éclats de cristal.

Il arrête la balançoire à deux mains, une de chaque côté de la petite fille.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Et elle se met à rire.

"Tu le sais, comment je m'appelle…"

Et les voix l'envahissent de nouveau et riantes et chantantes.

"Pousse-moi jusqu'au ciel…"

Et il obéit. Il pousse doucement la balançoire, parce que c'est une toute petite fille. Mais elle semble si légère ! Elle vole comme le vent vers le soleil.

"Encore ! Plus haut ! Plus haut !"

Et il se met à rire avec elle, comme s'il volait, lui aussi…

FLASH…

"Chérie, tu as laissé quelque chose sur le feu ?"

Puis un éclat de lumière… Puis la chaleur aveuglante… Puis les flammes qui rongent et dévorent…

o

o

o

"NON !"

Il se redressa brutalement sur le lit, entraînant couvertures et oreillers. Son front sur ses genoux, il s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration, mais son souffle était douloureux dans sa gorges brûlante.

Mais la douleur la plus forte, elle est à l'intérieur. Pour quoi ou pour qui, il l'ignore. Mais la peur et la colère ravagent ses tripes aussi sûrement que les flammes.

__

De l'eau… De l'eau… Il tend un bras aveugle vers la tables de nuit, et ses doigts frôlent le verre.

Vide.

Et lui n'a pas la force de bouger, et son propre souffle l'étouffe.

__

De l'eau…

"C'est ça, que vous voulez ?"

Dans un ultime effort, il redresse le front. Devant lui, un adolescent pieds nus en pyjama bleu pâle, aux regard vert familier, lui tend un verre de la main gauche.

S'il en avait encore été capable, Andy aurait presque sourit.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Plus vite… Plus loin…

Ses pattes douces frappent le sol et l'entraîne. Il s'épuise, il faiblit. Son pelage roux se ternit déjà dans l'obscurité.

Pour la première fois peut-être, il est la _proie_.

Pas un gémissement ne lui échappe quand le prédateur le rattrape. Quand le rouge du sang envahit le blanc de ses yeux.

Et l'âme de la forêt est seul témoin de ce drame silencieux.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Il devait déjà être là depuis un moment quand James sentit sa présence. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il releva le nez des copies de sixièmes années qu'il corrigeait.

" Oui ? "

C'était Harry. Il se tenait appuyé contre la porte, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean trop grand, son regard implacable rivé sur lui.

" Oui ? ", répéta James, bêtement.

Pour une raison inconnue, le garçon ne portait pas ses lunettes. James sentit la lame empoisonnée des regrets lui transpercer le ventre alors qu'il plongeait dans ces yeux verts, à la fois si familiers et si mystérieux.

" J'ignore qui vous êtes. ", commença Harry d'une voix calme.

Glacé par cette entrée en matière, James ne souffla pas mot.

" Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez. "

Harry fit un pas en avant.

" Je ne viens pas vous demander des comptes. ", ajouta t'il sans le quitter des yeux.

Des yeux intenses, presque brûlants ; des yeux qui ne souffraient pas le mensonge, l'hypocrisie, ni la trahison.

" Vraiment ? ", coassa James.

Harry lui semblait soudainement immense, ou alors c'était lui qui se sentait minuscule. L'adolescent qu'il croyait commencer à connaître était devenu quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'un battement de cœur. Son fils lui semblait à la fois lointain, étranger ; mais aussi, d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, magnifique.

" Oui. "

Il ressemblait à un roi.

" Ce n'est pas parce que vous dissimulez votre véritable identité que vous avez de mauvaise intentions. ", il eut un petit rire, " Moi, si je pouvais changer de tête… ", il regardait de nouveau James, " Mais rien ne me prouve non plus que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. "

Il se tut. James attendit, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini.

" J'ai l'intention de le découvrir. "

" Quoi ? "

" Qui vous êtes. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. "

Il fit un pas en arrière, il en avait terminé. A James maintenant de clore la discussion.

James observa cet étrange enfant, son fils. Peut-être était-ce l'obscurité, peut-être était-ce son regard nu, mais Harry semblait comme venu d'un autre monde, un ange tombé du ciel.

__

Notre petit garçon est un ange, maintenant, n'est-ce pas James ?

Quelque chose de bien plus puissant que les regrets lui envahit le cœur, lui coupant presque le souffle.

Devant la porte, Harry attendait toujours.

__

Dis, est-ce que c'est un ange ?

" Eh bien, me voilà prévenu. ", dit simplement James.

Et, brisant au prix d'un ultime effort l'emprise du regard vert, il détourna la tête et se replongea dans ses copies.

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. INDEX et informations

**_Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une mise à jour de l'index, désolée !_**

Dernière MAJ : chp 9

o

**Note importante!**

o

Bonjour à tous!!!

Je vous informe d'un petit changement de présentation.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais la page "en guise d'introduction" (soit la première page) a disparu. En fait, son contenu est recopié ci-dessous.

D'après une suggestion de Sybel26, et voyant que beaucoup de gens avaient du mal a suivre mon histoire, j'ai aussi ajouté une liste des personnages et des lieux, originaux ou non. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que Sybel26 avait en tête, mais j'espère que ce sera utile. Ces listes seront mises à jour à chaque chapitre, et je remplirait les colonnes "faits" et "objets" quand j'aurais quelque chose à y mettre.

Un dernier détail : j'ai enlevé la première page, donc les chapitre se trouvent décalés; le chp 1 qui se trouvait en page 2 est maintenant en page 1 etc.…

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En guise d'introduction :

o

Coucou, comment ça va ?

o

o

Alors voici ma deuxième fic (en oubliant les one-shots). J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un bon moment, mais le tome cinq ne cadrait pas avec, alors je l'avais laissé tomber ; mais, finalement, j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand même. Bonne idée, je n'en sais rien, on verra bien.

Je pourrais essayer d'incorporer le tome cinq, mais non, ça ne me dis rien. Alors, considérez cette fic comme un UA ou bien oubliez le dernier tome, comme vous voulez. (bon, vous pouvez toujours faire demi tour et aller lire une autre fic, mais c'est la solution qui me plaît le moins.)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

o

o

Une bonne fois pour toutes :

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, la plupart des personnages et des lieu sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

o

o

Résumé : Il y a des années, James a perdu son fils, puis sa femme. Il se trouve inexplicablement transporté dans un monde où son fils est bien vivant et surnommé le " survivant ", et où Voldemort vient de réapparaître et de mettre au point le plus effroyable des plans. Partagé entre un monde en perdition et un autre que ne sait comment lutter, James a bien du mal à savoir qui il est, et où est vraiment sa place.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**INDEX**

o

o

o

**_Personnages_**** (par ordre d'apparition dans l'histoire):**

o

**James** : a perdu son petit garçon dix ans plus tôt, puis sa femme (dans cet ordre). Est devenu Auror après la mort de son fils, a cessé de l'être quatre ans avant le début de l'histoire; pourquoi, ça me paraît facile à deviner. Il accepte un poste de professeur à Poudlard et y découvre… Que son fils est vivant et _orphelin_. Le personnage est à découvrir dans l'histoire, étant donné qu'une grande partie est écrite de son point de vue, je ne peux pas résumer tout ça ici.

Dumbledore : toujours le même, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de présentation, si ?

Sirius : juste un aperçu, vous le découvrirez un peu plus par la suite. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le notre, il est plus "remont", n'a pas été dégrossis et pourtant a passé de sales quarts d'heures.

Jenny : Compagne (je ne sais pas trop quel est le terme juste) de James. On peut dire que leur relation bat de l'aile. Il y sera souvent fait allusion mais elle n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup en personne.

**Le Vieux Fou** : à la fois beaucoup plus fou et beaucoup plus sain d'esprit qu'il en a l'air, il apparaît et disparaît quand James est seul, de sorte que ce dernier n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il existe réellement et n'est pas un pur produit de son imagination. Vous devez le découvrir par vous même, je ne peux pas vraiment le "résumer".

Sirius (le "notre"), Lupin, les Weasley, Hermione … : Vous connaissez, pas besoin de détails. Ils interviendront dans la suite de l'histoire.

**Harry** : il est, de plusieurs façons, le cœur de cette histoire. Pourquoi et comment, c'est à découvrir. Euh… Vous savez tous qui c'est, j'imagine…

John Grahams : nom d'emprunt de James à Poudlard; ce nom lui a été donné par Dumbledore car son passé d'Auror contrariait ses projets d'en faire un professeur (Dumbledore arrive toujours à ses fins, c'est bien connu!)

**Lily ** Présente sans l'être, elle a un poids énorme dans la vie de James, vous l'aurez compris. On ignore - ou plutôt _vous_ ignorez - encore comment elle est morte. Les passages au début et à la fin du chapitre 3 (la théorie du chaos) la concernent; quoi, vous ne l'aviez pas deviné?

**Andrew**, Catherine et Mandy Bergsten : Jeune couple et son bébé dont la maison est attaquée par des mangemorts, on ignore pourquoi pour le moment.

Jacob Rains (et Danny Gilberston) : flics (moldus) chargé d'enquêter sur l'incendie qui a ravagé la maison d'Andrew et de Catherine.

Garoth : on ne sait presque rien de lui pour le moment. Juste qu'il est moldu et qu'il a un rapport avec Andrew, des mangemorts et un endroit sinistre.

Goldstein : membre de la commission de Fudge envoyé à Poudlard.

**Matthias Claw**, Roger Kumberg, Mickael Range, Sophia Moore, Amy Hayden, Jordane Tilson et autres : élève de la classe de sixième année de serpentard.

Dran « Otho » : Un « maudit ». Homme mystérieux que Harry surprend dans le bureau de James/Grahams.

o

Note : Vous avez remarqué? Il y a un détail qui devrait vous intriguer dans cette liste (mais je ne dirais pas quoi).

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

**_Lieux_**

o

**Poudlard**: vous en savez autant que moi sur notre bonne vieille école de sorciers.

Le terrier : idem.

**Oak Hills** : petite ville apparemment tranquille (mais pas tant que ça, finalement!), où habitaient Andrew, Catherine et Mandy. Vous entendrez beaucoup parler de cet endroit.

**L'usine _Gespenst_** : usine de Oak Hills. Lieu presque inconnu pour le moment; mais en relisant les premiers chapitres, vous trouverez des indices.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

**_Bébêtes_**

o

Antedrys : créature qui à sa "naissance" était une dryade, mais dont l'arbre a été détruit. Elle a réussit à survivre en devenant un antedrys, une sale bête qui prend possession des humain en volant leurs voix, et qui peuvent créer des sortes d'hallucinations terrifiantes pour les pousser à hurler.

Spélotom : boules d'énergie magique, se créant à partir de résidus de magie. De vrais piles électriques qui foncent dans tous les sens, laissant échapper de petits cris évoquant ceux des gremlins mais pouvant devenir redoutablement aigus si la bestiole est en proie à une émotion forte.

Alsan : sphinx qui a tenté d'attaquer Harry, James et Hagrid dans le chapitre 7.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

**_Faits_**

o

Je ne peux pas mettre de résumer pour l'instant, sinon je risque de dévoiler toute mon intrigue (et je fais ce que je peux pour garder le mystère le plus longtemps possible). Il viendra dans quelques chapitres.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	11. Zones d'ombre

Réponses aux reviews :

**Chris** : contente que tu aimes, voilà le chapitre suivant.

**Allima** : Une mémé devant un feuilleton policier ? mdr ! Merci pour tes reviews.

**SamaraXX** : Oui, bon, je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais, hélas, j'ai _aussi_ une vie privée, et ses temps-ci elle prend des proportions effrayantes.

**Louloute2** : Non, je n'ai pas laissé tombé la fic (_quand même_), même si je comprend qu'on puisse se poser des questions quand on voit que le dernier chap remonte au … 17 novembre ? (il doit y avoir une erreur…)

**Alinemcb54** : merci !

**Fanny44** : _très_ bientôt, je ne crois pas, mais voilà la suite.

**Beru** **ou** **bloub** : _Deux_ Harry ? Drôle d'idée. Et d'où viendrait le deuxième ? (puisque l'autre est mort). Non, d'ailleurs, Harry (le seul), a vu la personne qui a débarqué dans la salle, si ça avait été lui-même il « se » serait reconnu. Tu devrais comprendre avec ce chap de qui il s'agissait.

**Alana** **chantelune** : « je ne pige rien à ton histoire », c'est quelque chose qu'on me dit souvent.

**Watterlily** : Désolée pour le délai, encore une fois. Merci pour ta (longue) review (plus elles sont longue, mieux c'est). La scène de la rencontre Sirius-James devrait arriver avant celle où Harry apprend la vérité, sauf que la confrontation devrait être un peu faussée, puisque James n'est pas James (ben oui, c'est John Grahams).

Encore merci.

Andromède : Bon, alors cette fois je te préviens d'abord : je suis toujours vivante ! Sinon, je ne peux que m'excuser (encore et toujours) pour le loooooooong délai entre les deux derniers chapitre. Et je peux toujours essayer de promettre que pour la suite, ça ira plus vite.

Merci de continuer à me lire malgré tout.

Merci aussi à **Elsa**, **Ryatt**, **Leila**, **Jamesie**-**cass**, **helene**, **lyceia** **art**, **Princesse** **magique**,

o

o

o

10. Zones d'ombre.

o

o

o

o

o

Foutu gamin ! que les ténèbres le pendent !

Dran serrait les poings si fort qu'il sentait la chaleur acide du sang se glisser sous ses ongles. Et la sensation n'avait franchement rien de réconfortant.

Seigneur, comme si les choses n'avaient pas déjà été si tordues, voilà qu'en plus il venait de faire d'un môme de quinze ans son ennemi mortel.

Et pas _n'importe quel _môme de quinze ans, en plus.

"Otho ?"

Il frémit de dégoût au son de la voix. Une voix jeune, vaguement insolente et pleine d'une colère froide, sans peur. Tout ce qui pouvait le mettre hors de lui.

"Dégage.", siffla t'il sans même lui accorder un regard.

En méritait-il seulement un, ce foutu bâtard ? Après tout, il n'avait même pas de _Nom_, alors allez savoir s'il existait réellement.

"Pas question."

Il croisa un regard sombre. Le visage lui était étranger, c'était celui d'une idiote insipide dont le souvenir, si jamais il y en avait eut, était depuis longtemps effacé. Mais pas le regard.

"Si tu ne rentres pas tout seul comme un bon garçon, c'est moi qui vais te _faire_ dégager de là !"

L'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? De quel prénom stupide l'avait-elle affublé ?

"Je fais ce que je veux, Otho."

Vraiment ? songea t'il. Tu le crois sincèrement ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas te tuer d'un simple geste de la main ? Et une mort atroce, en plus.

Et cette façon qu'il avait de l'appeler Otho à tout bout de champ… Savait-il seulement ce que ce nom signifiait ?

Il se contenta de le regarder. Lui et ses yeux noirs. Sa croix, une malédiction presque pire que l'autre.

Matthias. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelé.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?", demanda le garçon.

Dran eut un rictus.

"Désolé. Tu n'auras pas ce privilège. Si je dois faire des confidences, je choisirais quelqu'un qui a plus de valeur que tu n'en auras jamais."

Le visage blanc vira au rouge brique. Vexé, bonhomme ?

"Toi…" siffla t'il. "Toi tu n'en a aucune. Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un tas de pourriture."

Dran haussa les épaules.

"Si tu veux."

Il tourna les talons.

"Est-ce que tu vas le tuer ?", lança le garçon derrière lui.

Il s'immobilisa.

"Il le faudra bien. Quoi, tu crois donc que je n'ai jamais tué personne ? Tu peux faire confiance à ta mère, le môme, tout ce qu'elle déblatère sur mon compte est bel et bien vrai."

"Et tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? Tu as bien vu qui c'était, non ? Ton seigneur des ténèbres lui-même s'y est cassé les dents."

"Ce n'est pas _mon_ seigneur des ténèbres.", grogna Dran. "Et toi, tu ferais bien de te mêler de ce qui te regardes, je ne serais pas toujours aussi tolérant devant tes idioties, gamin, tu m'entends ?"

Le môme releva le menton et Dran se retint d'éclater de rire. Qui cherchait-il à impressionner, les papillons de nuit ?

Il se pencha et agrippa le col de son pull-over, laissant ses doigts glacés entrer en contact avec la peau de son cou. Il vit avec satisfaction une grimace de dégoût se dessiner sur le visage clair.

"Regarde-moi bien, petit crétin. _Je ne plaisante pas_. Ne t'occupes pas des affaires des autres, parce que si personne ne te tue, je viendrais t'égorger moi-même."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Harry se glissa dans la bibliothèque le plus silencieusement possible. Hermione et Ron étaient toujours là, Hermione plongée dans un épais volume et Ron à demi endormi sur sa chaise.

"Alors, quelque chose ?" souffla t'il.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle referma son livre dans un claquement et Ron eut un sursaut.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?", marmonna t'il en clignant des yeux.

Hermione l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas du tout… ce que ça veut dire."

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules en baillant.

"Oh, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle." l'informa t'il. "Comme d'habitude. Au fait, où étais-tu passé ?"

Mais Harry ignora la question.

"Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?", demanda t'il à Hermione.

La jeune fille fit pivoter le livre et le poussa dans leur direction. Ron, dans un effort surhumain pour témoigner un minimum d'intérêt, se pencha en avant.

Hermione posa son index sur une gravure en haut de la page de droite. Elle représentait un homme, ou plutôt une créature qui avait une forme vaguement humaine. Les bras écartés et la tête rejetée en arrière, l'être semblait offrir un part de lui-même à… Quelque chose. Une ombre obscure, qui elle n'avait rien d'humain.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?" grogna Ron. "Et quel est le rapport avec Harry ?"

"Vous allez comprendre. Ce truc c'est l'esprit noir.", répondit Hermione.

"L'esprit noir ?", répéta Ron. "Et c'est quoi, un esprit noir ?"

"D'après ce bouquin," elle posa devant eux un livre à la couverture rouge qui évoquait un dictionnaire. "il s'agit d'un résidu magique."

"Un spélotom ?" fit Harry.

Cette ombre sinistre lui semblait autrement plus menaçante que les drôles de créatures qui hantaient la volière de Hagrid.

"C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi." répondit Hermione. "Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. En fait, l'esprit noir provient d'une mauvaise magie."

"La magie noire.", déduisit Ron.

"Eux ils disent la magie contre nature.", corrigea Hermione en désignant le dictionnaire.

"Et ce n'est pas de la magie noire ?"

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

"Vous savez," risqua Harry. "si ce genre de… truc apparaissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait de la magie noire, les mangemorts n'en useraient pas autant…"

"C'est vrai." approuva Ron. "Imaginez qu'une telle bestiole se pointe à chaque marque des ténèbres…"

"A moins que ce ne soit inoffensif." dit Hermione. "Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur le sujet, de toutes façons. Peut-être que si j'avais eu un peu d'aide…"

Elle jeta un regard féroce en direction de Ron.

"Tu dis toujours que je fais tout de travers." répliqua t'il sans s'émouvoir. "Et puis quel est le rapport entre ce truc et Harry ? Tu ne nous l'a toujours pas dit."

"Regardez la légende.", dit-elle simplement.

Harry se pencha en avant. Les lettres étaient si petites que son nez effleurait presque la page quand il parvint à déchiffrer les mots.

Il se redressa et dévisagea Hermione, stupéfait.

"Mais qu'est ce qui est écrit ?" s'impatienta Ron.

Il repoussa le bras de Harry pour s'emparer du livre.

"Qu'est ce que… Je n'y comprends rien… _La damnation de…_ De qui ?"

"_La damnation d'Otho_.", laissa tomber Harry.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Jusqu'à ce soir de septembre…_

_James courait à toute vitesse, remontant la plaine, ses poumons en feu. Il sentait dans son dos la chaleur des flammes qui dévoraient les ruines. En contrebas, derrière la colline, il distinguait le fragile sommet d'une tente de toile, centre du camp des réfugiés._

_Jusqu'à ce soir de septembre…_

_Il entendait les cris monter de part et d'autre, qui s'unissaient pour ne plus former qu'une unique clameur. Non loin de lui, il distinguait la silhouette de Sirius qui remontait en parallèle, le long de la falaise, dans le hurlement du vent. Il lui cria quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdirent dans le vacarme._

_Jusqu'à ce soir de septembre…_

_Tout allait encore bien le matin même, en fait tout allait encore bien jusqu'à cet instant, cette ultime seconde, ce qui serait marqué jusqu'à la fin de sa vie comme le _point de rupture

_Il aperçu la forme sombre de Maugrey au bout de l'étendue grise. L'expression sur son visage était claire, et dans son regard sinistres : plus rien à faire._

_« Où sont passés les autres ? » souffla Sirius d'une voix rauque._

_Maugrey haussa les épaules. De près, James remarqua que le devant de son uniforme était tâché de rouge et que ses lèvres saignaient abondamment._

_« Les femmes et les enfants sont toujours sous la tente, quand aux hommes… »_

_Nouvel haussement d'épaule, mais cette fois il crispait les poings si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches._

_« La plupart des blessés encore en état de se déplacer ont rejoint le campement. », conclut-il simplement._

_Sirius se tourna vers le village dévasté, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de son front. James s'apprêtait à parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, prononcer un mot qui crèverait la bulle de rage et d'angoisse qui avait envahit son cœur. Et puis.._

_L'ultime seconde, l'ultime, la fin la fin la fin la…_

_Il vit la forme vague de Lily qui les rejoignait au pas de course, sa robe grise et ses cheveux roux formant des voiles derrière elle. Une brève seconde, James se dit qu'elle ressemblait à cette journée, à cette bataille ; le rouge des flammes contre le gris de la peur et de la mort._

_Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit la terreur lui nouer le ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait de déposer une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Son cœur chuta comme une pierre pour rejoindre le bas de la falaise, comme ce mangemort que Sirius avait précipité dans les vagues une heure plus tôt._

_« James ? »_

_La voix. La voix ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lily ; d'ailleurs, cette étrange apparition ne ressemblait plus du tout à Lily, dans le brouillard de larmes qui obscurcissait sa vision. Non, se dit-il, ce n'est qu'une étrangère, ce n'est qu'une étrangère et je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire._

_La fin la fin la fin la…_

_Je ne veux pas savoir._

_« Lily ? » s'étonna Sirius._

_Et elle fut devant eux, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues plus blanche que la pierre des landes froides._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » pressa Sirius. « Le camp a été attaqué ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, ses épaules tremblantes. James crispa les poings aussi fort que Maugrey, les élancement qui montèrent de ses paumes lui parurent presque agréable ; presque, parce qu'il avait le brusque sentiment que jamais plus rien ne lui semblerait vraiment agréable._

_« C'est Harry… », hoqueta Lily, et James serra les poings encore plus fort, si fort que le sang chaud __envahit ses ongles. « C'est Harry… Oh, je n'arrive plus à le retrouver… »_

_Et elle s'effondra._

o

o

o

James ne quitta pas Harry du regard. Pas une seule seconde, pendant tout le temps que dura le cours des cinquième années. L'heure précédente - qui l'avait vu, une fois encore, livré aux mains des sixièmes années de Serpentard - avait été, comme d'habitude, un pur cauchemar. La rage qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Michael Range et Matthias Claw était toujours bien vivace. Pourtant, ce cours-là, avec ces gamins calmes et attentifs, lui parut encore plus difficile.

Peut-être était-ce la scène de la nuit dernière qui lui laissait ce goût amer dans la bouche, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que le garçon sortait à peine de l'infirmerie, après mésaventure plutôt éprouvante ; mais l'angoisse lui nouait les tripes.

"Bon, en voilà assez pour la théorie. Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux travaux pratiques."

Il se leva et contourna le bureau, se plaçant face à la classe. Aucun danger, ces adolescents-là ne faisaient brûler leurs tables - pas à sa connaissance.

Il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le drap qui recouvrait la cage et le visage de Neville Londubat, qui avait déjà amorcé une grimace aux mots "travaux pratiques", s'affaissa d'avantage.

"Je voudrais un volontaire, pour commencer."

Personne ne fit le moindre geste - ces jeunes gens avaient un confiance éperdue en leur professeur, c'était visible ! - et le regard de James revint presque automatiquement vers Harry. Ils savaient tous deux qui finirait par lever la main.

"Vous y passerez tous." ajouta t'il, avec l'impression d'être un boucher devant le troupeau destiné à l'abattoir. "Il faut bien un premier, allez !"

Le regard vert ne le lâchait pas. James eut le sentiment que le garçon se serait déjà désigné depuis un bon moment s'il n'y avait eu la scène de la veille. Au lieu de cela, il le dévisageait, le jaugeait ; cherchant - quoi ? La faille, le point limite ? - peut-être une explication.

"Quoi, personne ?"

Au dernier instant, il douta. Il baissa les yeux vers la liste, prêt à désigner le premier "volontaire", et sentit Neville se crisper sur sa chaise.

"Moi, Professeur." lança une voix claire, près de la fenêtre.

o

o

o

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves quittèrent la salle un à un, tous étaient encore en vie - un fait sur lequel Neville Londubat semblait avoir eu de sérieux doutes - et ils avaient rapporté au total trente points à Gryffondor, Hermione Granger ayant fait à elle seule la moitié du travail.

Et bientôt, il ne resta d'ailleurs plus qu'Hermione Granger dans la classe. James prit une profonde inspiration, quoi, encore une inquisition sur les potentiels sujets de BUSE ?

Il se tourna presque instinctivement vers la porte, mais cette fois, ni Harry ni Ron Weasley n'attendait la jeune fille, à croire que la galanterie était définitivement une valeur perdue. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, le visage souriant de Jenny apparut brièvement devant ses yeux.

Mais il la chassa et se tourna vers Hermione. Hermione qui lui tendait un livre. _Son_ livre.

"Harry devait vous rendre ça, l'autre soir. Mais avec ce qui lui est arrivé, il a du oublier."

_L'autre soir ?_ Est ce qu'on parlait de ce soir-là ? Il la détailla plus attentivement. Est ce qu'elle savait quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, sur la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un avait mis son bureau à sac et tenté de tuer Harry ? Probablement pas, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Mais il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose dans son regard calme et observateur, dans les réflexions fines qu'elle faisait parfois en classe, qui lui laissait à penser que s'il existait quelqu'un qui pouvait deviner quelque chose…

Il prit le livre et le glissa dans son sac, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se dandina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante. D'accord, elle était peut-être brillante, mais elle avait encore des progrès à faire.

"Oui ?" s'enquit James.

"Je… Je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur… Les esprits noirs ?"

"Les esprits noirs ?" répéta James, sincèrement stupéfait.

Elle acquiesça.

"Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Dans un livre…" dit-elle vaguement.

"Non." répondit-il lentement. "Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'esprit noir."

Il s'attendait sans doutes à ce qu'elle en soit étonnée, mais non. Peut-être avait-elle l'habitude d'en savoir plus long que le professeur ? Elle le remercia brièvement et se hâta hors de la salle. Et James crut apercevoir l'éclair flamboyant d'une chevelure rousse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être y avait-il encore quelque espoir pour la galanterie, finalement. Voilà qui aurait fait plaisir à Jenny.

Les esprits noirs ?

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Je viendrais t'égorger moi même…_

Discrètement, Matt s'éclipsa, quittant la grande salle sans que personne ne le remarque. Il prit un soin tout particulier à éviter Rogue, qui semblait d'humeur à chercher des crosses au premier venu. Mais y avait-il seulement des jours ou ce n'était pas le cas ?

_Je viendrais t'égorger moi-même…_

Mais personne ne fit attention à lui, tous bien trop préoccupés par leurs assiettes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry Potter qui bavardait avec ses amis, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu un seul soucis au monde.

Deux tables derrière lui, Amy Hayden riait d'une plaisanterie de Benjamin Land.

Matt referma la porte derrière lui.

_Je viendrais t'égorger moi-même…_

Aucune chance, songea t'il. Rien que du bluff. Non pas que la survie de Matt ait une quelconque importance à ses yeux, non, justement pas : tout simplement, Matt ne valait pas le déplacement, aussi bête que ça.

Est-ce que c'était normal, de se sentir humilié parce qu'on était pas assez bien pour être égorgé ? Probablement pas. Peut-être que toutes les crasses de Range avaient vraiment fini par le rendre barge, après tout.

Il se laissa tomber sur les premières marches du grand escalier. Et maintenant quoi ? Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il _pouvait _faire ? Peut-être parler à Potter… Si le petit héros avait un minimum de cervelle, il l'écouterait… Ou peut-être pas.

"Ca va comme vous voulez, Claw ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix. Il l'avait entendue pendant plus d'une heure, le matin même.

Il sentit une vague de lassitude l'envahir alors qu'il croisait le regard clair de John Grahams, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter une série de reproches sur son rôle dans le stupide chahut de Range.

D'ailleurs il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait fait que se défendre.

Ouais.

"Ca roule." grogna t'il.

Et puis il se souvint brusquement d'un détail, un détail pourtant important, le truc qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux.

Potter s'était fait agressé dans ce fichu bureau, le bureau de Grahams. Qu'est ce que Potter foutais là-bas ? Et, mieux encore, qu'est ce que _lui_ foutais là-bas ?

Est ce que Grahams le savait ?

"Vous n'allez pas déjeuner ?"

"Pas faim." lâcha Matt.

Ca, au moins, c'était vrai. Maintenant, si cet abruti voulais bien lui foutre la paix…

Mais l'abruti se laissa tomber sur les marches à côté de lui.

"Moi non plus." confia t'il.

Génial, songea Matt. Voilà que le professeur de défenses était en passe de devenir son nouveau meilleur ami.

Sauf que la place était libre.

Il resta silencieux. Moins il en dirait, plus rapidement l'autre se découragerait.

"Quelque chose m'échappe…", murmura Grahams.

Allons bon.

"Vous ne leur ressemblez pas."

Plaît-il ?

"Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres…"

"Non," grinça Matt. "Il me manque le nom de famille."

_Quelqu'un qui a plus de valeur que tu n'en auras jamais…_

"Aucune importance, le nom. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis, ce n'est pas ça qui fait le… _Pouvoir_."

Il mit sur le mot "pouvoir" un accent ironique, presque moqueur.

"Ha non ?" s'enquit Matt avec une pointe d'insolence. "Alors c'est quoi ?"

Grahams haussa les épaules.

"Simple concours de circonstances. Au bon endroit, au bon moment."

Ouais, un truc qui n'était sûrement jamais arrivé à Matt.

Grahams se pencha vers lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, Matt.", répéta t'il. "Vous avez, je crois, plus de capacité que l'abruti de base, ce qui constitue à peu de choses près la population de cette classe. C'est stupide de vous laisser entraîner."

Matt releva le menton et sentit naître une joie féroce au creux de son ventre. Il y avait au moins _quelqu'un_ à qui il pouvait tenir tête.

"Et si ça me plaît, de me laisser entraîner ?"

"Si ça vous plaît ?" répéta Grahams.

"Ouais.", insista Matt, appuyant sur les mots comme s'il s'était adressé à un attardé mental. "Si je trouve ça drôle ?"

La mâchoire de Grahams se crispa, et Matt se dit que la jubilation qu'il en retirait avait quelque chose de pathétique.

"Alors si je vous disais que la prochaine fois que vous vous conduisez de la sorte durant mes cours, je vous mets à la porte avec plus d'heure de retenue que vous n'avez de cours dans la semaine, vous trouverez toujours ça drôle ?"

Matt refusa de se laisser démonter.

"Ouais.", siffla t'il. "Peut-être bien."

Grahams le considéra un moment, comme s'il avait réellement quelque chose à dire mais qu'il ne savait comment le formuler.

"Nous verrons.", dit-il simplement.

Et il regagna le couloir.

o

o

o

"Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?"

Le vieil homme le considéra un moment, haussant le sourcil.

"Honnêtement ? Peut mieux faire."

James fit la grimace.

"Ce gosse est une vrai peste. Je ne tirerais jamais rien de lui, si tu veux mon avis."

"Tu te plantes, mon grand. Que veux-tu, tu as passé tellement de temps à ignorer les gens que tu n'es même plus capable de les comprendre, à présent. Bien dommage."

Il eut un bref clin d'œil.

"Ca marchait pourtant bien, avec les filles ?"

"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce garçon ?"

"Parce qu'il aura de l'importance."

"De l'importance ?"

"Ouais. Et arrête avec tes questions, ou ma mémoire va finir par flancher."

Arrivé près de la grande salle, le vieil homme bifurqua sur la droite.

"Hé, une minute !", protesta James.

"Oui ?"

"S'il te plaît, pour Sirius…"

Mais le vieil secoua la tête.

"Hé non. C'est toi qui a voulu savoir, mon pote."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Eclatant, la lumière éclaboussant tout et tout le monde._

Non, non c'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, il faisait gris, gris et sombre. Il apercevait les nuages, énormes et blafards, par les fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Andy prit un profonde inspiration, espérant calmer les battements de son cœur. Oui, il faisait sombre, pourtant le soleil… Son image se superposait à la réalité, perméable et fragile. Le soleil et un parc. Le genre de parc avec des balançoires et des enfants qui poussent des cris joyeux. Le genre de parc où il passait peut-être ses dimanches après-midi, _avant_, qui sait ?

Des voix résonnèrent un peu plus loin. Un adolescent suivit l'infirmière près du premier lit, maintenant contre son ventre son bras probablement blessé.

_Brillant, trop brillant. La lumière lui donnait mal à la tête, lui qui ne voyait plus que la pénombre de l'infirmerie d'un étrange collège._

_Des contours se précisèrent, des détails apparaissants dans ce monde aveuglant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à propos de cet endroit._

_Et puis, une balançoire. Une balançoire qu'il a déjà vu, dans un autre rêve, et puis, de nouveau, la petite fille._

_"Encore toi ?"_

_Elle répondit d'un rire, un peu moqueur, plein de mystère. Sa robe blanche était inondée de lumière et Andy cligna des yeux, hébété._

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"_

_Un nouvel éclat de rire._

_"Je veux que tu me pousses." dit-elle à nouveau. "Que tu me pousse jusqu'au ciel."_

_Andy secoua la tête et sourit malgré lui._

_"C'est beaucoup trop loin, tu sais."_

_"Non, non, non. Pas beaucoup trop. Juste un peu, juste assez. Essaie pour voir."_

_Et il lui obéit. Il posa ses mains sur la planche de bois, de chaque côté de la fillette, et imprima une secousse. L'enfant était légère et la balançoire décolla aussitôt._

_Mais au moment où ses mains quittèrent le bois, Andy sentit une douleur foudroyante. Quelque chose lui bloqua la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Tout son corps lui parut se tordre et se consumer. Il poussa un premier cri, et brusquement il comprit ce qu'il se passait._

_Le feu. C'était encore le feu, sauf que cette fois, le feu était à l'intérieur. Il hurla de nouveau, hoquetant alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, la gorge brûlante._

_"Nooooooooooooon…"_

_Le cri, inhumain, le prit aux tripes. Il n'était pas de lui, non, mais de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Quelqu'un qui était là, tout proche, et qui sentait le désespoir le gagner, cette sensation implacable qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tenter._

_Puis le feu disparut. Andy prit une profonde inspiration, merveilleuse de pureté et de fraîcheur, et se redressa en suffocant._

_Le parc était toujours là, mais la balançoire pendait tristement devant lui, oscillant faiblement, abandonnée._

_La fillette avait disparu._

o

o

o

"Et il hurlait comme un dingue, il criait quelque chose à propos d'un incendie, d'une maison qui brûlait. Madame Pomfresh a du le secouer pendant plusieurs minutes avait qu'il n'émerge."

Harry se retourna d'un bond sur sa chaise.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Dean ?"

Dean et Seamus, surpris, interrompirent leur conversation pour le dévisager.

"Qui est-ce qui criait ?" insista Harry.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il l'ignora.

"Un type." Répondit lentement Dean. "Un drôle de type, à l'infirmerie."

"Et est-ce que…"

"Potter !" rugit Rogue. "C'est à votre chaudron que vous devez vous intéresser, et pas à ce que raconte Mr Thomas, peut-être que vous finirez par arriver à quelque chose."

Harry se pencha de nouveau sur son bureau, tentant d'ignorer le regard mauvais du professeur et les rires des Serpentards.

"Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor, et cinq autres grâce à Mr Thomas, qui n'était malheureusement pas autorisé à parler pendant mes cours."

"Crétin.", grinça Ron entre ses dents.

Rogue remonta l'allée vers son bureau, leur tournant le dos. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers Malfoy, Harry se tourna de nouveau - un peu plus discrètement, cette fois - vers Dean.

"Un type avec des brûlures sur le front, tout au fond de l'infirmerie ?"

"Harry !" protesta Hermione à voix basse.

Dean fronça les sourcils, son regard allant de Harry à Rogue, partagé entre la curiosité et la crainte des ennuis.

"Oui.", confirma t'il finalement. "Tu le connais ?"

"Je l'avais déjà vu. Il a dit autre chose ?"

"Potter ! Ca fera quinze points cette fois. Vous êtes donc trop stupide pour comprendre que je veux voir garder le silence durant mes cours ?"

Dean et Seamus échangèrent une grimace. L'expression d'Hermione se crispa alors qu'elle intégrait le total des points perdus. Harry empoigna ses pousses de sauge et se mit à les couper sans délicatesse.

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?" grogna Ron entre ses dent.

"C'est Andy.", souffla Harry. "Le type de la forêt.", précisa t'il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Ron. "C'est sûrement ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Mais quoi ?"

"Le feu, je crois que je sais comment…"

"Chut Harry !" chuchota Hermione, une note d'urgence dans la voix.

Trop tard ! Rogue croisa une troisième fois le regard de Harry, son expression des plus sinistres.

"Potter, Weasley, cette fois, ce sera une retenue."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

"Hé, ça va comme tu veux ?"

"Pas maintenant." Grogna James.

"Je vois, tu boudes à cause de ton pote des _Star Parks_."

S'il _boudait_ ? Bouder était bon pour les mômes de cinq ans, non ? James poussa un soupir, son regard toujours rivé à la cime des arbres derrière laquelle le soleil disparaissait lentement.

"Sirius n'a jamais fait parti des _Star Parks_.", dit-il simplement.

Du moins, pas à sa connaissance, mais apparemment ici, il ne savait plus rien. Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil, riant d'une blague que sans doutes lui seul comprenait.

"Ha bon ? J'aurais cru, pourtant."

James haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur l'entrée de la grande salle. Il était six heures trente. Il arrivait toujours à six heures trente.

"Tu guettes ton fils ?" s'enquit l'autre d'un ton léger.

James se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Lui aussi, il boude."

James acquiesça encore.

"Tu devrais peut-être lui parler."

"Lui parler de quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux… Du temps qu'il fait, du dernier film de Woody Allen, de la situation politique en Amérique du Sud, de ce qui lui est arrivé dans ton bureau…"

"Et qu'est ce que je pourrais en dire ?"

"Que tu n'y est pour rien, tout simplement." Il inclina légèrement la tête. "Mais si c'est trop compliqué pour toi, tu peux toujours lui parler de Quidditch. Le premier match de la saison est dans deux semaines, et c'est sur lui que repose tous les espoirs de Gryffondor, alors…"

James fronça les sourcils.

"Tu veux que je l'arrêtes dans un couloir et que je lui dise, quoi, "Eh, tu sais, un type a tenté de te tuer dans mon bureau, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute." ?"

"Ouais, je crois que ce serait un bon début."

o

o

o

"Tu penses que ce type s'est retrouvé dans une maison en flamme ?" marmonna Ron entre deux bouchées. "Ca me paraît plausible, son front est tout brûlé."

"Peut-être même _sa_ maison.", ajouta Harry.

"Ca pourrait même expliquer l'amnésie.", renchérit Hermione.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

"Oui," expliqua t'elle. "Imagine qu'il ait vu, je ne sais pas… Sa famille brûler, il a du être choqué."

"Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est venu jusqu'à Poudlard.", objecta Harry.

"Non.", accorda Hermione.

Ron se pencha au-dessus de la table pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille.

"Il finira sans doutes par se souvenir.", dit-il en se rasseyant.

"Il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas.", murmura Harry.

Quel effet cela devait-il faire, de se réveiller un matin avec toutes sortes d'images et de cris horribles dans la tête ? De se souvenir brusquement qu'on a tout perdu alors que la veille encore il n'y avait qu'un vide paisible ?

Il repoussa son assiette. La nourriture n'avait plus rien d'attirant, tout à coup.

"D'accord, est ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?", demanda Hermione en attrapant le plat de pommes de terre.

"C'est une proposition ?", s'enquit Ron d'un ton suave.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard, noir, puis l'ignora totalement.

"Je voudrais continuer les recherches à la bibliothèque.", dit-elle à Harry.

"La bibliothèque ?", répéta Ron. "_Encore_ ? On a déjà eu une retenue, tu veux vraiment faire de cette journée la pire de toute notre vie ?"

"Non.", répliqua t'elle d'un ton glacial. "J'aimerais simplement découvrir qui s'en est pris à Harry."

"On a déjà retourné tous ces bouquins, on ne trouvera rien de plus !"

"_J'ai_ retourné tous ces bouquins.", grinça Hermione. "Toi tu ronflais dans ton fauteuil et Harry était… Où étais-tu, au fait ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Parti faire un tour…"

Hermione le dévisagea un moment, haussant les sourcils. Ron secoua la tête.

"Franchement," reprit-il. "je ne suis pas sûr que la bibliothèque soit le meilleur endroit où chercher."

"Comment ça ?"

D'un mouvement de tête, Ron désigna la table des professeurs.

"Grahams. Aucun de vous deux ne se demande pourquoi ce type fouillait son bureau ?" Il les étudia avec une sagacité inhabituelle. "Bien sûr que si." Conclut-il.

o

o

o

"Potter ?"

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les trois dans le couloir.

"Harry ?"

Harry se figea. C'était un drôle de sentiment qu'il avait presque à chaque fois. Quand Grahams prononçait son prénom, il avait la sensation, presque comme une évidence, que c'était familier.

Le professeur parvint à leur hauteur.

"Puis-je parler à Mr Potter ?", s'enquit-il à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils et Hermione elle-même parut hésitante. Harry poussa un soupir.

"Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.", leur dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça mais Ron ne fit pas un geste. Finalement, la jeune fille tira doucement sur sa manche.

"Viens, on y va.", lui dit-elle.

Il se laissa entraîner, son regard s'attardant sur Harry et Grahams dans le couloir.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur.

"Vous voulez me parler d'hier soir ?", demanda t'il le plus calmement possible.

Mais Grahams secoua la tête.

"Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'autre jour, dans mon bureau."

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer sensiblement.

"Oh."

Il s'appuya contre le mur pour laisser passer un groupe de première années.

"Je…" Grahams parut hésiter. "Tu te poses peut-être des questions, à propos de moi, parce que c'est arrivé dans _mon_ bureau."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.", dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Grahams secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai rien à te proposer qui puisse être convainquant, tu sais… Juste, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là."

Harry déglutit péniblement. Vraiment ? Etait-ce la vérité, ou une simple ruse ? Parce qu'il en existait des tas, des gens qui mentaient, qui trahissaient la confiance des autres, aspirant aux ténèbres.

"Peut-être que vous avez quelque chose à cacher." Souffla t'il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Grahams parut choqué par sa réflexion, l'espace d'un instant. Puis il eut un sourire un peu triste.

"Je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça en silence.

"La question c'est, est-ce que je te veux du mal, est ce que je veux du mal à quelqu'un ?"

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, pénétrants, presque importuns.

"Ce n'est pas le cas.", ajouta t'il très vite.

Harry le regarda, un long moment. L'atmosphère s'était tendue autour de lui, comme si les mots qu'il cherchait revêtaient une importance capitale, presque comme s'il avait été question de la vie de quelqu'un.

"D'accord.", souffla t'il.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, à présent. Réprimant le hurlement gigantesque qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine, James fonça vers la falaise, sans savoir, sans comprendre._

_Sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Peut-être était-ce cette intonation étrange dans le vent, qui donnait au mugissement un aspect presque humain, la voix d'un être torturé par la douleur. La sienne, peut-être, qui sait ?_

_La forme était si petite sur les rochers, si petite et si frêle, qu'il était étonnant que la tempête ne l'ait pas déjà emportée, et que personne ne l'aurait probablement jamais vu, même pas lui, s'il n'avait su où chercher._

_Ce fut l'éléphant qu'il vit le premier, tout en haut de la falaise ; et l'éléphant de velours gris était tâché de rouge, comme la chemise de Maugrey – et comme celles de tous ceux qui étaient tombés._

_James s'envola presque le long de la roche, comment fit-il pour ne pas tomber, quelle force étrange le garda en sécurité sur les rochers, loin du gouffre noir et des vagues hurlantes, il ne le sut jamais._

_Et il n'était pas mort. La vie ne s'était pas encore enfuie de ses petits poings serrés lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur. Et plus tard, bien plus tard, au moment des nuits plus glaçantes que la pire des guerres, quand il serait de nouveau capable de penser, ce fait revêtirait pour lui une importance capitale._

_Parce qu'il vivait _encore

_Il attrapa le petit visage entre ses mains. Ses paumes poisseuses de sang glissèrent sur la peau claire de ses joues d'enfant, laissant des marques sombres, qui lui parurent presque obscènes. Alors il serra ; il serra plus fort, plus fort pour ne pas lâcher prise, presque plus fort pour lui faire mal, pour l'entendre crier et oublier un instant qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus pleurer._

_« Pardon, papa… »_

_La petite voix était trop faible pour couvrir celle du vent, mais James reçu quand même les mots, les sentant naître au plus profond lui-même._

_Pardon ? Pardon pour quoi ? Peut-être qu'il avait cassé quelque chose, peut-être qu'il avait volé de la nourriture…_

_Peut-être qu'il était sorti alors que sa mère le lui avait formellement interdit, non non non surtout pas Harry surtout pas c'est très très dangereux là dehors…_

_« Le monsieur m'a fait mal, papa. » confia t'il._

_Oui, eut envie de hurler James, oui, il l'a fait. Il l'a fait comme il l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant ; pourtant, jamais oh non jamais ça n'avait eu de l'importance, oh non…_

_« Le méchant monsieur, il m'a fait très mal… »_

_Le méchant monsieur. Harry disait toujours « leméchantmonsieur « , comme un mot unique. C'était comme ça que Lily lui décrivait les hommes à cagoule, ceux qui avaient des regards de nuits et qui dévoraient les âmes des anges._

_Harry disait ça. Et il faisait d'autres choses aussi, il courrait après les papillons, il riait des plaisanteries – désormais bien rares - de Sirius, il chipait des carrés de chocolats avant le dîner quand personne n'y prêtait attention._

_Et il allait mourir._

_« Leméchantmonsieur, papa… »_

_James ne disait rien. Il prononça pas un seul mot, pas un seul._

_Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, parce que ces mots-là n'existaient pas encore, pas pour lui._

_Il n'y eu pas de dernières paroles, il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement pas, parce que ce serait les dernières, encore et toujours, à tout jamais ; les dernières._

_Pourtant il vivait _encore_, encore _assez_. Assez pour quoi ? Aucune idée. Juste assez._

_Le vent rugit encore plus fort, cherchant à les arracher tous deux à la falaise. Et lui se contentait de serrer son visage entre ses mains, n'osant presser trop fort – de peur qu'il se brise -, n'osant lâcher – de peur qu'il s'envole._

_Et puis les yeux verts se firent plus vagues encore, et James sentit la peur qui le traversait, dévorant ce qu'il restait de ses forces. Il lut l'interrogation dans son regard, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé : « dis, est ce que je vais mourir ? ». Il lut la stupeur, parce que, il le savait bien « ça n'arrive qu'au très vieilles personnes, pas vrai ? »_

_Mais James n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus._

_Et il n'y eu pas de dernières paroles. Non. Tout ce qu'il pu accorder à son fils, lui accorder pour la toute dernière fois, ce fut le maigre réconfort de son regard, à demi-fou et presque plus effarant que la mort elle-même, au moment où ses paupières s'abaissaient « je crois que je vais m'endormir, à présent »._

_Au moment où s'éteignait le dernier soleil de septembre, soufflé par un coup de vent plus violent encore que les précédents et qui emportait dans son sillage un éléphant en peluche tâché de sang._

_« Oui, je vais m'endormir. »_

o

o

o

Un peu plus loin, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches, Matt observait la scène, presque fasciné.

Grahams resta longtemps dans le couloir, fixant l'endroit où Potter s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt.

"Hé, Claw, tu prends racine ?"

Une secousse l'envoya contre le mur, et Range et sa clique passèrent devant lui en ricanant.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
